


一隙之光 【斑扉】

by gaosilun80



Category: Naruto
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 68,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaosilun80/pseuds/gaosilun80
Summary: 他們都相信著童年時的創傷會在時間下慢慢恢復
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

千手家搬到這個城市裡沒多久，大家長千手佛間就和隔壁鄰居的宇智波家大家長宇智波田島節下樑子。具體原因孩子們都不清楚，大人的世界太複雜。好在成年人之間的不合並沒有影響到孩子們，在雙方父親相互較勁時兩家長子不打不相識的成為了好朋友。

一到假日柱間就拉著斑哪好玩就往哪兒跑。柱間一點也不像嚴肅的父親千手佛間，反而是相差了三歲的扉間擁有超齡的成熟，還老盯著他哥學習。當扉間問家庭作業完成了沒時，柱間就會瞬間換上失語症開始吱吱嗚嗚說不出話來，每到這時連帶著旁邊的斑都得和柱間一塊挨罵。  
好在牙尖嘴利的宇智波家小泉奈為了維護哥哥經常性的和扉間懟上幾句。

所以基本上千手和宇智波兩對兄弟能說上是勢均力敵不相上下。  
按心靈年齡排順序應該是：扉間-斑-泉奈-柱間。很顯然地若非扉間矮柱間半個頭，多數鄰居將會誤以為白髮的男孩是較年長的那個是哥哥。對此柱間表示完全可以啊，扉間那麼可靠。  
說才說完被站在隔壁的被斑敲了一下腦袋。

事情發生得很突然。  
當時柱間跟斑就讀中學二年級，扉間讀小學六年級，跟小自己一歲的泉奈在同一所學校。天氣特別好，柱間跟斑一放學就往後山的水塘跑。瘋了半天回到家時天色已晚。他先跟斑揮手道別後一張臉才憂愁的垮下來，在原地轉了兩圈想通了該來的還是得面對，他知道回到家扉間肯定要問他又跟斑去哪混得這麼晚。  
柱間抱著任命的心態推開家裡大門。“我回來了。”他說。然後認命閉上眼等著守在門口的扉間對自己批頭蓋臉的一頓罵。

……

咦。

他又靜靜等了會。直至書房裡工作著的佛間探出頭問：“都幾點了才回家，你弟弟呢？”

柱間在屋裡尋了遍也沒見弟弟人影。

他首先跑去隔壁宇智波家問，泉奈說一放學扉間就走了，以為他先回家了。柱間一聽眉頭皺起來。沒一會兒聽到柱間說話聲音的斑從屋裡走出來。“扉間不見了？”斑聽到消息也愣住了幾秒又往屋裡走，待他跑回來時手裡拿著電話，斑正給父親撥電話。

宇智波田島是警局局長。而在各大校園裡的安全宣導活動對宇智波兩兄弟來說簡直多餘，因為自己父親會說更可怕的案件讓他們兄弟明白什麼可以什麼不行。

“扉間從來不會這樣的。”柱間重複道，當發現斑在報警的時候，他突然意識到事情的嚴重性。

天早就黑了。可是千手扉間不見了。

隔天一早聽見風聲的鄰居探望時安慰柱間跟他父親這只是小朋友亂跑，肯定因為迷路了沒回家，一兩天就會找到的。他父親嚴肅的向他們表達謝意，除此之外再也沒多說。而柱間只想告訴他們那是我弟弟，扉間才不會亂跑迷路。也不要說我弟弟離家出走。  
一個孩子失蹤了，霎時間市裡風聲鶴唳。接送孩子的家長激增數倍，放學時間裡校門口擠得滿滿是人。斑穿過人群找到弟弟，他牽著泉奈的手再次擠過人潮往柱間走去。

那天之後他們三個都一起上下學，正好大男孩讀的中學離小學很近，兩位哥哥會接送泉奈上下學。他們不再像往常那樣吵吵鬧鬧，而是安靜的走在大馬路邊上。走進住宅區時斑突然開口道：“柱間，你弟弟會被找到的。而且扉間那麼聰明，不會有事的。”

柱間僅僅嗯了聲沒再多說什麼，沒多久就在家門口相互道別。

看柱間垂頭喪氣的模樣，斑知道自己的強行安慰既蒼白又毫無依據。以扉間那一板一眼的行事作風跟那個聰明的小腦袋瓜，絕對不會逃家或是迷路什麼的，而就是因為斑很清楚這點所以當柱間敲門詢問扉間的去處時，他心裡的警鈴就被拉響徹天。

扉間失蹤的第三天，他的書包在巷子裡被找到。警員把附近的監控全部調閱出來，遺憾的是最終宇智波田島收到的報告是那個巷子不僅在監控的死角，周圍的幾隻監控設備早就壞了，到現在為止維修的經費都還沒被批下來。換而言之，一條線索被掐斷了。

又隔天，在做作業的千手柱間聽到父親略為激動的在書房講電話，他躡手躡腳到門口試圖偷聽。可沒一會千手佛間就摔了話筒。柱間聽清了幾個字。

早上在學校裡柱間問斑，什麼叫做黃金七十二小時。斑一聽就問他哪聽到的，柱間描述了昨天書房裡父親跟人對話的情況，他邊說邊注意到斑的臉色不對：“斑，你不舒服嗎？怎麼臉色好蒼白。”柱間比劃著。

“不是，柱間你也一樣。”斑回指對方。

他一回到家就衝進書房找他父親：“父親，他們不會放棄搜索吧？扉間還沒被找到呢。他們怎麼可以因為過了黃金救援時間就不繼續了？？”以往他打擾父親工作就會挨揍，可現在柱間注意到父親手掌底下壓著的都是寫壞的帖子，平時乾淨的桌面也濺了幾滴墨汁，留下被人隨手抹去的痕跡。他的父親，千手佛間，往常的威嚴消退許多，臉龐上是隱藏不住的倦容。他說：“你這孩子聽誰說的？當然不會。”

柱間被趕去做作業。他的父親有多久沒管過他作業的事了？望著攤開的簿子，他真的非常想念扉間在一旁盯著他的模樣。

終於在某一天警方接獲線報。由局長宇智波田島親自坐鎮，部署的幾組人循線進入一間位在郊區的民宅內搜索。然而警方在那屋裡翻找了了一數個小時卻沒有發現任何異狀，這無疑是沈重的打擊——然而就在他們回報要撤退時，一名員警被地上翹起來的木板絆倒在地，他跪倒在地想撐著爬起來時手心裏一陣冰涼的觸感。

定睛一看，他竟然摸到藏在木板下的活門板。

通過那個入口隱蔽的活門板，一組警員潛入地下室，找到失蹤半個月的的千手扉間。

當斑在教室裡看到柱間毫無形象的衝過走廊往校門口狂奔而去，他就知道扉間不僅找到了，還活著。好不容易等到放學，斑就接到父親的電話。局長簡單說了千手家的孩子找到了，但現在不要去打擾他。結果第二天連柱間都沒出現在學校。接下來好幾天都沒消息。

一直到週五，他才收到可以去探望千手扉間的消息。放學後斑跑著去隔壁的小學接到泉奈，兩兄弟背著書包直接往醫院去。

消毒水的氣味。

宇智波斑牽著弟弟的手走進寫著「千手扉間」的病房時，從踏進醫院那刻在心裡浮動的忐忑不安從他的胃裡一下跳上喉頭。  
他幾乎不敢相信躺在病床上的是摯友的那老是板著臉且眼眉間總透露著故作老練的嚴肅小弟弟。在那床白色的棉被裡面，全身向下貼滿紗布的扉間看上去甚至比泉奈還要瘦小，被白花花的棉被包裹著看不清全身幾乎只露出一小撮銀白的頭髮。

柱間坐在床邊輕聲的哄著他弟弟，斑還注意到那一截伸出被窩、柱間輕握在手裡的蒼白的手腕還在微微發顫。  
見狀，同身為兄長的斑忍不住走上前伸手想摸摸扉間那個雪白的腦袋安撫他，就像他安慰泉奈時常常做的那樣。可在指尖將要觸碰到髮梢的順間，扉間卻驚得到抽一口氣全身發抖，連銀白的髮梢都在打顫。

斑見狀愣是嚇的倒退一步。  
可是緊接著柱間朝他擺擺手要斑上前給扉間看看，他雙眼緊盯著斑像是想傳達某種訊息：“斑，你快來啊。”他又說道：“告訴扉間你好的不得了了。”說罷，他還使了神色讓斑從另一側、從正面出現在他弟弟面前。

千手扉間的臉頰上貼了三塊繃帶，整張臉簡直又小了一整圈，可那並不妨礙他睜著紅色的眼睛和斑對忘。看到斑的當下扉間輕不可聞的舒了口氣，整個人放鬆不少。  
斑雖然目不轉睛地盯著他卻也一時間不曉得該怎樣問候對方。他只好學柱間那樣把扉間另一隻手放進手心裡，輕輕握著。指尖滑過蒼白手腕上一層薄薄的紗布。他試著組織語言。

——你還好嗎。  
（用你的眼睛看看，這叫好嗎？）

——下次別再搞失蹤了。  
（被綁架又不是自願的！）

——活著的感覺真好是吧。  
（……）  
操，如果真的說出這樣的話，宇智波斑首先會把自己揍昏倒，都免的柱間動手了。

在斑腦內自我吐槽著光速的糾結著時，扉間眼睛眨了眨眼。用微弱的聲音說，還好你也沒事。  
男孩的話不知為何讓斑噎在原地，而拉著他的手的柱間聽到這句話立刻把頭偏到一邊，眼淚啪搭啪搭掉。

“我呢——扉間！”

氣氛剛開始尷尬時泉奈喊叫起來，他爬到一旁的凳子上讓扉間一偏過頭就能看到他。

“當然沒忘記你，小不點泉奈。”看到活碰亂跳的泉奈，扉間扯起一邊嘴角。而斑至今沒忘記自己第一次聽到扉間嘗試說俏皮話竟是這在這種情況下。

柱間趁著弟弟跟泉奈說話時，轉頭就把鼻涕眼淚往斑的袖子上抹。

他把泉奈送回家以後換了件衣服又跑回醫院裡。他跟柱間的屁股共同擠在一張椅子上，兩人確保當扉間睜開眼時可以看到有人陪伴在旁。他們一直待到扉間再次不平穩地睡著，直到千手佛間走進病房要他們兩人回家的時候。  
半個月的時間，千手大家長卻老了不只十歲。

“我希望父親狠狠揍我一頓。”一起回家的路上，柱間突然說。斑看了眼他憋得通紅的眼睛，淚水在眼筐裡打轉硬生生往回吸。換作半個月前，不管開心傷心，情感豐沛，一有淚意就隨意揮霍的柱間是不會忍住哭泣的。他現在想成為一位可靠的大哥。  
柱間說話時卻難掩蓋聲音裡的哽咽：“扉間變成這樣都是我害的。”

斑張嘴，欲言又止的闔上。他能說什麼？這不是你的錯，換作你我也一樣會被騙的。是壞人的罪，我們還只是小孩。  
眼前閃過扉間顫抖的紅色眼瞳。可扉間也還是個孩子啊，他想。

最後他幾次嘗試開口，卻仍然什麼也沒說。  
手心裡，還含殘留著在病房內，握住扉間小小的手時所感受到對方極力克制著不掙脫的顫抖。

犯罪的是一個年輕人。  
連續好一段時間田島忙的腳不沾地，斑只能從電視機上看到自己的父親對社會大眾報個現在案情的進度並極力呼籲所有家長一定要落實對孩童的安全教育。  
當畫面帶到犯人被押上警車時，那人朝攝影機瞥了一眼。

斑現在回想起那眼神都想吐。


	2. Chapter 2

雖然身上傷口的治療已告一段落，但經過醫師精神評估後千手扉間仍被要求繼續留院治療。  
其實他心裡並不願意在醫院裡待著，不過提出異議的前一刻他只能抿僅嘴唇點頭答應，因為不論是父親佛間的表情還是身旁大哥水汪汪地注視都讓他難以開口。

千手柱間總是擔心弟弟一個人在病房裡太無聊，天天拉著斑往醫院跑。進了病房就嘩拉一聲把他們滿書包的作業本攤的滿桌滿地，寫的時候柱間還心有旁騖的跟弟弟抱怨今天班際籃球賽時跟斑的隊抗上，柱間邊狂笑邊抗議斑竟然光憑表情就把自己隊上的中鋒嚇到腿軟。

所以說你早點上場不就得了。斑不以為意。

老師說前面幾場我戲份太多了要換其他同學發揮嘛。

他倆實在吵鬧了，導致護理師不得不進來勸導好幾次。她想曾試圖用牛奶糖黏住千手柱間那張嘴，可惜千手柱間是個人才。  
除此之外他倆還嫌棄醫院裡滿眼只有白花花的配色，以及千篇一律的米粟色布簾，跑去問能不能換。當然不行啊。

一天扉間迷迷糊糊的醒來，窗戶透進清澈的晨光，映照著邊桌上透明牛奶瓶裡的野花，它們被鍍上一層金邊像燃燒起來一樣豔麗生輝。到他出院前幾乎天天都有新鮮的花出現在病房裡。

千手家沒有讓太多人來探望二子，主要是基於對他的保護。這樣的事知道的人越少越好。

直到扉間半夜驚醒的次數明顯減少主治醫師才終於簽署了允許出院的同意書。一步一步來，記住別太著急了——老醫師囑咐道。

獲救後療養一段時間身上的傷口變癒合了大半卻唯獨在臉頰上留下了三道沒退去的紅痕，可見當初創口之深。若做了修補手術估計也多少得留點痕跡，外科醫師對千手佛間說明可能的結果。

沒事的沒有影響。扉間作若無其事地安慰大哥，並拒絕修容的手術。男孩子本來就不要臉的。他說。

後來得知這事的宇智波斑不甚讚同，一旁的泉奈反而搭腔說：“放心吧。就算這樣你也長的比你大哥好看。”這番話讓柱間不曉得該哭還是該笑。

接下來只需要記得定期和心理治療師會面。

好不容易休息了一年，他被允許重回校園生活。然去年報廢的時間得補回來，需要重讀六年級的扉間被分配到泉奈的班級裡，成了同級的同班同學——儘管這樣的用意不言而喻，但柱間依然不放心的找到機會就在泉奈耳邊絮絮叨叨請他一定要幫忙看照扉間，搞得後來一段時間裡小泉奈經常看到柱間就炸毛。

講真，你道理不用你來叨我我都明白。你看我斑哥都沒你那麼煩人就和我提一次就沒再囉唆了。

而事實證明泉奈跟扉間在學習上亦敵亦友。  
作為學習與競爭的夥伴泉奈自己相當享受廝殺的過程，當然他知道扉間也是。同時他們之間的良性競爭並不限定於紙筆之間。總之，被分在同一個班級裡是一步妙棋。  
當然日常中他倆也會開啟嘴砲模式對轟。經常為了一些宇智波家和千手家不同的核心價值辯論，泉奈巧能善辯和扉間的言詞犀利每每讓兩個觀戰的大哥插不進半句話。

“千手扉間，你真是不管從前現在都是個小古板。”泉奈吐槽。

哼。扉間撇過頭，終止了第一千零一次的小辯論。像以前一樣。

然而千手扉間也不完全像以前那樣。

升上高中的某一天，在第五節課結束前天空開始下雨，天色越變越暗。直到最後一堂課結束了雨勢不減反變得更烈，各教室裡怨聲載道。有傘的撐，沒傘的奔。很快教室就空了。  
他們拎著各自的傘有一搭沒一搭的聊著背著書包往樓下走，到校舍口時扉間突然想起自己忘了東西要回教室裡取。泉奈聳肩說自己在這等，要他動作快。要不然再過會兒雨會更大，到時候你那把小傘估計不夠撐了。他指指扉間手裡那把折疊傘提醒道。  
扉間快步攀上樓梯。

天空中像有一隻大手伸進雲團裡不停的攪動，越攪越稠，越攪天色越暗。整個校園被籠罩在隔了層毛玻璃的陰鬱裡。

在校舍口泉奈拿著自己的長柄傘和花圃裡的蝸牛玩耍，過了好一會都沒見扉間回來，明明三五分鐘的距離哪需要那麼久。難道碰上哪個老師聊天聊著忘記時間了。泉奈略顯無奈的轉身往教室走去，腦筋裡還思索著等會要怎樣吐槽扉間是個慢吞吞的龜仙人......

但當他走上三樓樓梯口時，看到扉間背對著自己站在走廊口遲遲不前進。那副模樣讓人猜不出他處在那兒多久了。眼睛在幾秒鐘適應室內陰暗的光線後，泉奈注意到扉間的胸口在劇烈起伏。

最後離開教室的學生順手把走廊上的燈都關了，而每個班級為了避免雨水打濕桌面也將所有的窗戶都上了鎖，部分還拉上窗簾。這使得這層樓唯一的光源只能來自於單側教室裡窗戶透進的太著陰鬱的自然光。然而室外光穿透過貼了隔熱紙的玻璃後像被薄去一層暗淡許多。

平時經常走過的連接走廊現在看上去竟像是一條無境的長廊，兩側空蕩的教室陰暗的如同一個又一個藏滿危機的山洞。  
越看越像是哪個人把恐怖片片場安在這兒了一樣。

換作其他人站在那，泉奈可能會嘲笑對方是不是被嚇傻了，然而泉奈盯著扉間如雕像一樣靜止不動的背影，猶如一根緊繃的弦，在斷裂邊緣顫抖，明明喘著氣卻又壓抑著不出聲音。  
站在這兒目擊著眼前這易碎的一幕，泉奈心裡沒有半點想捉弄對方的想法。

他手臂微抬，然後放下。讓傘尖敲擊在地上發出清脆的聲響。  
扉間被嚇的幾乎整個人跳起來。他如夢初醒的回頭看清站在樓梯口的是泉奈後，啞聲問道：“你怎麼上來了？”甫開口發現喉頭乾澀的不像話，立即清了清嗓子。

泉奈一臉什麼都沒發生的模樣走過扉間身邊：“我還想你在做夢咧，去這麼久原來在這發呆。”

嗯，抱歉。扉間幾乎反射性地說。剛才走神了。

泉奈沒再多說什麼逕自走在扉間前面，邊往教室前進嘴裡嘮叨這烏漆摸黑的跌倒摔斷脖子怎麼辦，一邊隨意伸手把牆柱上的開關推動，點亮一整條走廊的燈。到達教室以後泉奈一樣把教室裡電燈的開關啪啪啪地全部打開，然後抱著胸依在門口等對方過去取東西。

在赤白的日光燈下，他清楚看到扉間滿臉的冷汗。

待扉間把那本該死的筆記本放進書包後雨變得更大了。他們原路返回，泉奈走在扉間身後好幾步的距離，故意地把雨傘揮舞著在地上敲擊出扣扣扣的聲響，每走過一段走廊泉奈便在扉間身後關掉一盞燈。他從沒讓任何一絲黑暗沾上千手扉間的腳跟。

謝謝，扉間低聲說在他們並著肩走下樓梯時。  
泉奈聳聳肩。小意思。

一番折騰後，雨勢終於大到像是有人拿著瀑布往頭上倒一樣滂沱。

再度回到校舍一層他們意外看見門外立著兩個熟悉的人影，千手柱間跟宇智波斑各拎了一把傘站在房檐下。走近幾步千手柱間比手畫腳的表示雨太大擔心他們沒帶傘所以來接人回家。

哥哥真好。泉奈甜甜笑著跳進斑的懷裡蹭了蹭又退出來。但是我的傘夠大的。說罷嫌不夠似的撐著傘在雨裡轉了幾圈，身後的辮子甩的一盪一盪。

反觀千手柱間，得意洋洋地展開傘以後尷尬的笑了。嗯嘛，賭運如他，家裡面一整桶的加大雨具偏偏千手柱間隨手一拿就抽到了尺寸最迷你的那把。遮擋一個人綽綽有餘，可塞兩男人萬萬不可。

就和你說別在這種事情上試手氣了吧。斑嘆口氣卻也沒再額外嘲笑揖拉著腦袋的柱間，轉身把扉間拉進自己的傘下，雨依舊洩洪般從天上倒灌下來。柱間哀怨地走在最後隔著雨幕扉間哇哇地喊：“扉間吶，可是你還是比較喜歡大哥對吧？”

超級家庭號的傘下，斑扉兩人同時白眼他。

當兩個弟弟成為中學生時，兩個哥哥在就讀高中。之後他們考上了優質又離家近的高中。而柱間被國立藝術大學錄取，斑則是令人意外的願意繼承父業報考了警大，直到快要開學了他才收到錄取通知。

現在四個人在居酒屋裡，一方面為慶祝班錄取第一志願，另一面則是給兩位準大學生餞行。因為再過沒幾週兩位哥哥都要出發外縣市念書了。

在柱間的堅持下，未成年的人是孩子都不許碰酒精飲料，所以兩個弟弟只能乾巴巴的吸著杯子裡的果汁跟綠茶。遺憾的是喝了酒微醺的柱間話匣子一開了分寸說過了頭。哇啦哇啦扯了一長串話的柱間一見斑臉色僵硬才後知後覺意識到自己說錯話了。

到這時，扉間才知道自己始終疑惑著的，自己所在的班級年年都可以獲的秩序極優的評鑑的原因是什麼了。  
因為在每個新學期開學前幾天，千手柱間跟宇智波斑會拿著剛出爐熱騰騰的分班名錄，一個個的把泉奈跟扉間未來的同班同學挨家拜訪：上課不準搗亂別欺負同學、打架遊戲絕對禁止、躲在角落嚇經過同學？唉傻孩子，惡作劇當然是不可以的呀——諸如此類。

扉間完全不敢想像他們到底是真的上人家府去拜訪了還是在街邊就扯著那些同學挨個洗腦。不論是哪一個都讓他哭笑不得，難怪有人問為什麼你們班上的同學都乖的跟貓一樣。

“總之你們不能這樣。”扉間極力反對。

“但是，扉間，”柱間著急巴巴生怕被誤會：“上次可真的是有個壞小子要轉到你們斑上啊。”“要是泉奈也被欺負了那怎麼辦？”

“所以你們怎麼的感化他的？”扉間挑起眉毛質問。  
確實回想起來在初二時轉來一個乖的跟黃金獵犬一樣的男孩子，原本聽說是在原校被開除了，沒想到當初傳言如此惡劣的人竟然性格這麼溫和。是說那人曾課堂上罵老師，把同學關進廚物櫃的壞事幹了不少。  
人轉進班級裡沒過太久扉間跟泉奈就聽見班導師自言自語：這孩子怎麼跟當初說的差這麼多...

磴的！他大哥急中生智彈出拇指往斑身上一比劃：“你問斑，那次是斑處理的！”不敢去看他弟弟跟利劍一樣往他身上戳的視線。

面對摯友突然甩鍋，一旁專心啃豆皮壽司的斑差點噎住。他邊咳嗽邊解釋，能跟千手柱間成為鐵哥們他難道能是省油的燈麼？哐，宇智波斑輕易的把鍋給甩了回去：“這整個計劃都是你哥起的頭。”  
語畢他瞪著一臉不可置信的摯友，眼神暗示：是你先背叛我的。

最後在千手扉間的強烈要求下他們兩人保證未來不會再這麼幹了。  
扉間點點頭，回頭關心起自己得烤魚......可是總感覺什麼被遺漏了，他轉頭問從話題開始就一直在一旁默默吃泡芙的泉奈：“他們哪裡弄到的我們班上名錄？”

“哥哥要我就給了唄，我怎麼知道他們想拿去幹嘛。”

從實際面來說，泉奈同意兩個哥哥做的確實有些過頭，在他眼裡除了那個品性惡劣轉學生之外的其他人根本不需大費周章的一個個恐嚇，估計只要他斑哥往教室外一站所有孩子都會瑟瑟發抖的。幼兒園時一次泉奈被同學撞倒在地，但對方死活不道歉，回到家斑一看到膝蓋的擦傷第二天他就親自牽著泉奈到班上，下午那個調皮孩子就主動來道歉了。

之所以沒多加阻撓是因為泉奈覺得很有趣。  
另一個事實，泉奈覺得除了自己的嘲諷技能略勝千手扉間外，餘外的傢伙只有被轟成渣渣的份。他更能保證，見識過扉間的嘴砲技能的人絕不會想拿他當惡作劇對象。  
所以真的沒啥好擔心的，在學校裡能糟到哪去。不都是些孩子麼。

顯然大家都認為事情會越變越好。

而扉間也是這麼嘗試和大哥溝通。

千手柱間就讀的的大學距離老家單程最少要五個小時的車程，儘管如此他還是在每個週末和假期都往家裡跑。所以扉間試圖說服他，與其週週花費十個小時在路程上，還不如好好專注在大學的學業裡，實在沒必要經常回家。可千手家的長男顯然難以接受弟弟的勸說，他決定找隊友支持自己。

我弟弟嫌棄我了嗎？柱間和斑約在居酒屋，神情哀怨的問摯友。  
斑漠然的撇了他一眼，然未出聲安慰只次次替他斟滿酒杯，再斟滿。等到扉間找過來時他大哥已經醉醺醺的挨著斑睡著了。

大哥！扉間伸手去拉，可挪動了沒兩寸柱間乾脆身體一歪直接攤在榻榻米上，哼哼唧唧拽都拽不起來。斑在一旁看著也不搭把手，反倒是轉頭跟老闆訂了條烤魚，完了繼續喝飲料。“你坐下吃點東西吧，一會你哥酒就醒了。”那時我們在想法子一塊把他弄回你家。畢竟現在完全躺屍的狀態搬運起來太難了，他經驗老道的說。  
自從成年能喝酒以後什麼場面斑沒見過。警大裡媲美體育大學的飲酒文化在某種程度上鍛鍊了他，處理柱間這種喝醉了就安靜睡著了傢伙完全不成問題。

扉間只猶豫一會兒，低看柱間一人就橫著佔滿了那一側的座位，只好選在斑身邊坐下。

明天一早斑就得和柱間一塊前往火車站，搭乘不同方線的班車返回警大。和千手柱間一樣，斑每個固定假都會回來。而不一樣是，作為顯性兄控的泉奈可喜歡他哥哥回家裡住了。他很清楚扉間心裡明白柱間不是戀家或是不熱愛在藝術大學裡的生活，每一週的奔波只是源自內心深處放不下的擔憂。既然原因很明顯，斑也覺得自己沒必要多說些什麼。  
總之，關於這件事他可不打算先開口。

他把酒倒進甜湯裡喝。注意到扉間皺著眉頭看他動作。  
“幹嘛，這是大人的喝法。”斑沒好氣的說。

“我變成大人也不會那麼喝。”

“行，那趕緊成年吧。”然後證明給我瞧瞧。他挑釁般瞥了眼扉間身上還沒換掉的學校制服。

“你知道，飲酒後發生意外的機率會提高三倍，還有最少20%的疾病風險。”

“沒事，我天天訓練運動量大，新陳代謝一下就能把酒精消耗掉。”

扉間張著嘴還想反駁可斑啪地把一雙筷子拍在他面前，煩躁的說：“你天天操心這啊那的消停會行不，吃。”  
扉間立刻把筷子往前一推，那雙筷子哧溜一下滑過桌面，卡在小火爐的腳架下。

“你們才是操心的太多。”他的聲音裡隱隱含著憤怒。

“這又不是誰的責任。”

“我才不需要任何人保護！”

當年的千手扉間為什麼會乖乖地被人帶走，原因後來他們才知道。原來那人在對話中提起他哥哥跟他朋友，心急於找到他們的小扉間就不疑有他的跟著那人走了。邪惡的成年人惡毒的謊言。

估計，大哥跟斑因此對他心有虧欠。但這完全也不合理，畢竟誰也不能因為這一點就必須為他的遭遇負責，任何怪罪他們的想法都不曾在扉間的心頭出現過。  
千手扉間認定了自己必須澄清它們。所以他一再讓他們知道自己很正常，不需要小心翼翼地像對待玻璃娃娃那樣被照顧，他厭惡任何不必要的同情和那些多餘的內疚。就算它們來自家人和朋友。

“我好得很！”他再次重申。

斑冷笑了一聲沒說話，盯著他看了會，接著猛然欺身上前伸手去捉扉間的手腕。

把他狠狠往自己拽。

這邊扉間被對方突然的行為嚇了一跳，心臟劇烈收縮都來不及反射性地伸推拒對方的肩膀，另一手急往回扯。尖叫卡在喉嚨。

然而經過一陣子在警大的訓練，斑渾身是鋼鐵編織一樣柔韌又強硬的肌肉，相較之下平時頂多慢跑維持體能的扉間哪裡會是對手。驚懼間扉間只覺得手腕像被鐵鉗夾住了一樣生疼，就算努力掙扎也斯文不動。宇智波斑在他又一次掙手腕時突然洩力，落了空的力道使得扉間往後仰倒下去，他瞪大的紅色眼睛反射著宇智波斑順勢撲向自己的動作。  
斑的身體整個附上來之時扉間肺裡一疼倒抽了口氣，瞬間嚇的全身冷汗都冒了出來。

在居酒屋的包廂裡，千手扉間仰面被宇智波斑按倒在地。恐懼也終於完全地淹沒了他。

不，不要傷害我。

一片黑暗裡他啜泣著。他又痛又怕。

可是另一頭仍傳來那人在挑選工具的聲響。那些會讓他痛得忍不住尖叫的玩具。

我很乖...讓我回家好不好...

拜託，...不要！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！

“——扉間。”

斑的臉孔懸在他上方。

他還在居酒屋裡，視野裡的黑暗退去，被溫和的黃光填滿，還有宇智波斑擔憂的眼眸。

“呼吸，扉間。”他柔聲提醒。

扉間才發現自己仰面躺在榻榻米上，臉頰兩側的耳廓裡盛滿了淚水。模模糊糊只分辨得出斑的聲音非常輕柔。他的額頭被寬厚的手掌覆蓋，手心乾燥滾燙的帶著幾乎要灼傷他的溫度一點一點把他從黑暗裡喚回。

“我很抱歉。”斑又說。

扉間想叫他閉嘴，可是從喉嚨裡只發出一聲破碎的哽咽，而且比起急著說出些什麼他得先努力壓抑著渾身的顫抖。

原來斑一見扉間淚流滿面就立刻放開了箝制著他手腕的手。  
他從一開始就知道自己的行為會讓扉間反應非常激烈，可卻萬萬沒想到會看到扉間睜著眼，動也不動像被抽空了心智的模樣。

他握住他的肩頭稍微施力拉起扉間，把對方攬進懷裡一下一下的用整個手掌順著扉間的脊椎安撫著。“對不起，真的對不起。”那人急促的用力呼吸，手心裡劇烈的顫抖震盪到讓斑的心口發酸。噓，你在這很安全。他重複說著。

那是一個人萬分脆弱的時刻。扉間沒法克制的緊緊抓著斑，他放任自己將額頭抵在對方的頸窩，深深感覺自己的無助。“這簡直糟透了...”他被淚水浸泡的聲音裡有掩飾不了的驚慌，和對自己的無能的惱怒。

“只是我還需要一點時間而已...”扉間難以忍受長久以來的努力幾乎毫無成果，他明明就有變好。扉間的話讓斑胸口像是被人拿針在心上扎了一下的疼，這樣的扉間讓他特別難受。

“——對不起，真的。”他緊緊抱著懷裡的人，細聲的哄著：“你現在很安全，我會保證你的安全。”  
他靠在他耳邊低喃，一刻沒放鬆地緊緊箍著他的手臂。近得毫無間隙讓他深深感受到這份深深無力的脆弱在扉間的內心灼燒出怎樣的傷口。曾被層層紗布掩蓋住的那些儘管癒合了，卻還在靈魂上留著傷疤。

千手扉間已許久未崩潰，但這次的失控仍像過去的每次那樣讓人不忍。

待扉間勉強的平復了情緒以後，他輕拍對方的背示意可以鬆手了。斑仍猶豫著沒動但扉間低聲說：“我沒事了。”他只好鬆開環抱，又拉著白髮青年的手輕揉了一會兒才走去向店主要溫熱茶水，同時假裝沒聽見扉間又吸了吸鼻子。

扉間喝下潤喉的熱茶後，放下杯子一看宇智波斑正經八百的朝他端正跪著。他挺起胸膛對扉間說：“作為道歉，你打我吧。哪兒都行除了鼻子。”  
這愚蠢的舉動迫使止住眼淚但眼角還發紅的扉間瞪著他。斑覺得無奈，他不得已只好指著自己胸口斜下方又說：“那你踹我好了，往這踹保證能最少踢斷一條肋骨。”

這一筆畫又讓扉間注意到在斑胸口布料上還有被自己眼淚蘸濕的痕跡，簡直搞笑得像場鬧劇一樣。“我才不要。你是不是跟我大哥一樣是笨蛋？什麼都要靠打架解決。”

不是，我認真的跟你說。斑正色道，要是真有人要欺負你，這麼踹比你攻擊他那話兒有效多了！

扉間直接沒理他。

柱間終於迷迷糊糊醒來時，扉間正低頭吃烤魚。揉揉眼睛一看弟弟紅通通的鼻頭噌的千手柱間的酒完全醒了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含令人不適的描寫。可跳過閱讀不影響後續情節。

四年過後大學畢業，柱間從外地搬回家裡住，經常接私人的案子做得不亦樂乎，沒事出現在大眾面前時還會帶著滿手斑爛的顏料。要是讓佛間見了肯定會說他。可是早在一年前千手大家長就回到在山林裡的老家，享受舒心的退休生活。

斑則是在畢業後順利地進到警署，先實習一段時間才正式就職。連續同班了六七年的扉間和泉奈也各自選擇了喜歡的課系就讀。扉間以優異的成績錄取一間離家近的優質大學，天天愉快的泡在實驗室裡；泉奈則是領著全額獎學金就讀法律系的第一志願，學期成績公佈時他的名字毫無懸念的高掛榜首。

過程中扉間考慮登記駐校以體驗所謂大學宿舍的生活，但這個設想僅僅停留在考慮的階段並未實行，畢竟指定的宿舍位置還沒有從自己家裡到實驗室的距離近。好險好險，柱間因此擦把冷汗。

雖說斑的性格有些桀驁不馴，也還是順利的完成實習正式成為一名警官。宇智波田島倒是明白的對他說，爹我可沒說要罩你，你得好好靠自己一步一步往上爬，然後就退休了。結果收到服務區分發的通知後一看，他竟是好運的被分到了家的市裡父親擔任前局長的警署。當又一批菜鳥員警入職報到後他申請搬出警署宿舍，在不遠處租了間屋子過的還算快活。

雖然從警大畢業的他頭銜起算比基層警員在高那麼些，可是在工作上的重疊事務還是非常多加之是在市中央服務，人多事也多，半夜因為未完成的工作醒來也不是沒有過。好在兩年過去，宇智波斑變成了別人的小前輩之後，終於可以不再忙碌於的處理各種雜七雜八的事情。

一日宇智波斑抽空走進檔案室裡翻閱過去的紀錄，推開冷硬的鐵門時頭上的感應燈啪啪的一盞盞亮起來。白晃晃的光線下，斑找到當年千手扉間失蹤案的資料夾。  
將近十年前的資料夾上面被貼上『已結案』的標籤，他拍乾淨附在上頭多年來累積的灰塵走到桌邊翻閱起來。

翻開第一頁，他在報案人那一欄看到自己的名字。白紙黑字卻莫名刺眼，斑莫名深吸一口氣穩住心裡說不出的情緒，才繼續往後翻閱。

連續好幾頁的搜索紀錄都是以沒有收穫線索做結尾。雖然手裡的東西都是過去之事，回顧當時膠著的案情卻仍然使人感到煩躁。斑不耐地跳過沒重要訊息的頁面快速翻著。緊接著，一張照片讓他渾身血液凝結成冰。  
那是十年前的扉間，小小一個被搜救的警員從地下室裡抱出來的畫面。

照片有些模糊，但不妨礙他注意到在那名抱著扉間的員警手臂下，瘦得像隻小鳥的扉間腿上被繫著幾根木棍。斑一眼就認出來那是對傷患骨折時緊急包紮的手法。一串小字註記：被害人被尋獲時情緒極不穩定。

他繼續往下看。

接下來的照片紀錄了當時扉間被囚期間遭受的傷害，有全身正面照和背面、局部。當時在醫院探望時他在他手腕上摸到的一圈圈繃帶是來自於皮膚和手銬摩擦時的傷口。十多張照片分別標示著不同部位的各種方式造成的傷口，宇智波斑只感到一種由內心噴發的暴怒跟對這種惡行的強烈噁心。

可是同時他又在腦海中提醒自己不要忘記身份。成為警察後會有更多機會看到一般民眾難以想像的噁心事件，如果只是閱覽個舊文件就反應過激那便代表他並沒有足夠的覺悟成為一名警察，遑論成為優秀的警官。

他忍著胃裡的不適繼續瀏覽眼前的每張照片，忽視自己微微發顫的指尖。可是這是柱間的弟弟啊。他想。心裡攪成一團。

最後幾張犯人的照片他看了一兩秒很快就跳過了。畢竟不論表面上看起來多麼溫和，人渣就是人渣。斑在心裡琢磨著要不要偷偷把這些資料照片都銷毀，如果換作他是扉間也絕不希望這樣的東西有機會被其他人看到。正當這麼想著的時候，翻到了判決書。斑眼神放空兩秒，砰地把整本資料闔上。他記得當年法官判了十多年的刑期。

這種人渣，怎麼不判死刑呢，他想。

斑捧起那疊當初讓他父親忙得頭昏腦脹的檔案夾舉起來走到歸類編碼處，視線刷過編碼欄找到它原來的位置。因為已經結案了，封存滿十五年就會被銷毀，就快期滿了。中途他在牆上砸了一下自己的右手，企圖以此讓它停止顫抖。

過去的會過去，斑告訴自己。站在頂著天花板的高櫃前，他舉起手準備把它塞回原位。

啪。 

他低頭看自己腳邊。從自己高舉著的還沒塞回櫃上的資料夾裡掉出一本薄薄的冊子。它被裝在證物袋裡，斑沒弄清楚自己怎麼剛才就沒看見它，這簡直愧對於搜查科隊長對自己的稱讚。斑在心裡唾棄自己。接著他低頭拾起冊子在手裡翻看，看上去是本普通的日記本，封面是一隻畫風俏皮的白色兔子。斑嗤笑一聲，該不會是千手扉間的吧。他把證物袋拉開將東西取出，想一探究竟。而此時的宇智波斑並不曉得他將後悔自己現在的行為，有些事情寧可一輩子都不要知道。

那本日記本的邊緣微微捲起而紙頁一角有些毛躁，不難看出當時經常被翻閱，可能是辦案的警員，但也有可能是嫌犯本人。而後者讓斑胃裡出現噁心的感覺。  
他經注意力重新放為日記本上，翻了前面幾頁都是空白的，才接著開始閱讀裡面的內容：

（前頁為空白，證物日記自xxxx.xx.10 星期二 開始）

xx . 10 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

他一搬到這個城市裡我就注意到他了。  
非常，非常美麗的孩子。

但是我知道有時候外表會騙人，有可能他的內在很醜。

再觀察一下好了。

xx . 11 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

天使應該是善良的。  
但不是所有天使都善良。  
可是扉間很善良，這是我觀察以後得到的結論。

我現在知道天使的名字叫做扉間了，我真喜歡那雙紅紅的眼睛，希望他可以看著我。  
但是在我準備好之前還是不要給他看到吧。

xx . 12 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

想來想去，真是好名字。  
扉間扉間扉間扉間扉間扉間扉間。

等待為我打開的門扉。

xx . 13 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

那些小鬼真討厭，尤其是扉間的哥哥，又黑又笨還常常惹扉間生氣。雖然生氣的扉間也好美，臉會漲得紅紅的。  
好想咬一口，不知道嚐起來是不是也甜甜的。

有點懷念捉迷藏，我的天使真的好聰明，沒有人找得到他。  
不過要是我一定很快就能找到他。  
因為我的心會帶引我找到他。

xx . 14 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

稍微認真一點，我也能很快的搜集到有用的訊息。  
他的大哥真的跟名字一樣蠢得像根木棍子。原來扉間沒有媽媽了，好可憐。

不過沒關係，媽媽我會代替你好好愛扉間的！  
天啦，我說了愛嗎？好害羞。

xx . 15 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 16 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 17 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

今天吃了火鍋。為了讓心情好點還加點了一份蛤蜊。

xx . 18 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

確認：  
從裡到外都非常美麗

xx . 19 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 20 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

著手調適二手電療機。

△今天要買：  
膠帶  
遮光布  
尼龍繩（劃掉）  
棉繩  
手電筒  
－  
紙巾（要多一點）  
餐盤  
毛巾  
－  
巧克力牛奶  
糖果  
餅乾

xx . 21 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

佈置得有點辛苦，但成果很好。稍微彌補了幾天沒看到他的寂寞。

xx . 22 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

夢裡相聚。  
幸福。

xx . 23 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

扉間知道有一個人這麼愛他會不會高興得哭出來。

他哭起來會是什麼樣子？  
總之一定也很好看。

xx . 24 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

真討厭扉間又和小鬼們混在一起。

天使不需要他們！  
眼睛頭髮顏色都不一樣。獨一無二的美麗。

我有說過我的扉間有一頭銀色短髮跟漂亮的一雙紅色眼睛嗎？

xx . 25 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

做了功課，原來生物構造如此奧妙，還有在物種上白化症和白色亞種是不同的形態。  
不過，我很喜歡有人稱白化症的孩子是“月亮的孩子”，帶有一些些淒涼的美感。

xx . 26 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

雖然很想直接拉著扉間就走，但是這種想法不太現實。  
畢竟我的扉間很聰明，對他來說目前的我就像陌生人一樣，他肯定不會跟我走的。  
不過，人和人都是從陌生人開始做起的啊，所以沒關係。

xx . 27 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

一整天都在思考，但目前還沒有好的辦法。

xx . 28 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

工作時得到一些靈感。

△上網訂：  
夜視鏡

價額好高啊，但值得。

xx . 29 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

不知道單手能不能完全握住他的脖子。  
我特別喜歡單手圈住小貓脖子，把牠們拎起來的模樣，完全掌控的感覺是難以形容的美妙。

xx . 30 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

差點要被扉間看到。  
討厭他旁邊那個表情臭的傢伙。

我覺得現在就露面就破壞驚喜了。

xx . 31 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

△買：  
舒服的棉被  
一張椅子（不要太高）  
－  
白鋼釘（35mm）

xx . 01 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 02 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

我好聰明。

我的扉間的哥哥是蠢蛋，他的朋友也是蠢蛋，如果說這兩個蠢蛋做了蠢事扉間絕對會相信。  
善良的天使。

我得先練習一下，要溫柔一點別嚇到他。  
不然天使會飛走。

xx . 03 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

每多看一眼他，我的決心就堅決一分。

他不只是天使，還是晚上在我夢裡出現的白色影子。  
只要出現扉間那就不是惡夢。

xx . 04 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

其實這個點子也不知道怎麼冒出來的。  
他們說要是醒來以後燈沒有開，會以為自己瞎了。

這麼有趣的事情我要讓天使體驗一下。上次買的夜視鏡就是為了這一刻啊。

覺得自己有創意。

xx . 05 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 06 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

明天！！

xx . 07 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

我的天使還在睡覺，我讓他暫時昏過去，然後悄悄地把他帶回來。他不止看起來小小軟綿綿的，摸起來也是。真的真的好可愛。  
其實我沒想要打他的，但是掙扎的太厲害了差點就跑到街上去了。希望我沒有下手太重。

但就跟我想的一樣，一開始他有點懷疑不想理我，好險我想起來他那蠢蛋哥哥的名字跟他說，接著再催促他說你哥哥的朋友也受傷了他馬上就跟上來了。還好我腦筋動得快。

哎，這樣一來我還得感謝一下那個蠢哥哥呢。  
沒關係，我會對他弟弟很好的。

想起來今天還是第一次近距來看天使的眼睛，美得我差點忘記怎麼說話了。

xx . 08 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

戴夜視鏡初體驗！  
想不到有朝一日我也能看到天使甦醒的瞬間。花在久的時間端在角落等他醒來都值得。  
感覺自己就像電視節目裡觀察野生動物一樣有趣。透過眼鏡，扉間的眼鏡變成瑩綠色，像童話裡的精靈一樣亮晶晶，白色的頭髮還是白色的。

天使看起來被嚇到了。我看到他在臉上摸了好久，一定以為帶了面罩吧。  
那肯定的，要是他沒有以為自己瞎了那我的準備工作就白忙了。我可是把所有會發光的都用遮光布貼起來了呢，門縫底下也用膠帶遮住了。

天使沒有發出聲音。在床上坐了很久。使勁眨眼睛的模樣可愛透了。  
可是我不開心，因為他後來開始叫他哥哥，連他那個討厭的鄰居都連名帶姓叫了半天。

終於他開始挪動了，但我一直等到他沿著牆壁摸到門口才慢慢跟到他身後。  
哈哈門我早就上鎖了。

聰明的天使還是發現我了。但他看不到我。  
真的，把他從背後抱起來玩的感覺超級好。我想他一直掙扎是因為我嚇到他了。所以我只好先用力壓住他。不然要是夜視鏡被打掉就不好了。這裡真是黑透了，要沒有眼鏡連我都害怕。  
哎，其實我也不想對你那麼粗魯的。我安慰他一下以後把燈打開，他瞇著眼睛好一陣子沒動。

天使很開心，看他興奮得發抖我也好開心。  
他問了很多問題，還說我能不能讓他回家，他哥哥一定著急找他。  
誰管那個蠢蛋。

唔唔，可是為什麼他不吃我準備的東西，小孩子不是最喜歡甜甜的嗎？  
啊，我的天使這麼特別，我的疏忽。

可惜可以這麼靠近他，他卻不讓我碰他。連軟軟的頭髮也不行！  
不過沒關係，反正他醒來以前我已經好好的把他全身都摸一遍了。

xx . 09 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

怎麼辦，他還是不好好吃飯。  
我只好用灌的。

我以前給奶貓灌過食。喔不，我怎麼可以拿天使跟貓比較？  
其實我不喜歡貓，也不喜歡野狗。  
而且下次我會找機會宰了那幾隻在外面遊蕩的小狗。

xx . 10 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

傷心，他還是聽不懂我說的話。  
沒關係，我會讓他知道我多愛他。

把他全身都親了一遍，連腳趾都親好多下了。不過差點一個不小心把天使的手折了，把它們扭到背後時天使掙扎的太用力了。這樣我怎麼脱他的褲子呢。  
就算一兩天都沒洗澡，聞起來還是香香的。在我從柔軟的腹部往下舔時他哭的很厲害。  
扉間還不到長恥毛的年紀，所以我完全可以把他的小小的陰莖舔的乾乾淨淨。

想讓他也舔舔我，但，還是下次好了，等我真的洗白香香的。

xx . 11 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

像我想像的一樣，天使的皮膚嚐起來甜甜的。  
他小小的被我抱在懷裡軟軟的感覺舒服得很，拉起他的胳膊咬了一口。 他問我是不是要殺掉他再吃掉他。

傻孩子，我捨不得的。

雖然有點費勁，不過他每次那麼努力的掙扎真的很有趣。  
看起來特別有活力。

我拿晚餐下樓陪他吃。

xx . 12 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

△要買：  
安眠藥  
－  
啤酒  
芝士餅乾

突然想起來昨天他好像在我下樓時被我手裡拿著的餐刀嚇了一跳。

從短褲的開口往裡面摸，可以得到非常可愛的反應。  
忍著不哭的扉間好可愛，眼睛亮晶晶的。皺眉頭的模樣讓人好心疼。

我當然好好疼愛他了。

p.s.拿到新玩具，但我得先改裝一下下。

xx . 13 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

扉間說他不是天使。不懂。  
還說想回家。當然不行。

今天我嚐了嚐血的味道。天使特別適合紅色。  
哎呀，又忘記扉間不要我叫他天使了。

我要把他綁起來的時候他開始尖叫。哎，在地下室尖叫我還是第一次體驗呢。  
但也被我預料到了，不過我當時想的是如果我倆玩得太開心笑得太大聲會不會影響到社區安寧。  
答案是不。  
因為我用音響的大音量實驗過了，除非有人站在我的屋子門口才聽得到。

叫也沒關係，我也早就準備好膠帶了。注意不要遮到鼻子，扉間需要很多的呼吸！  
我一直在糾結綁手腕就好還是翻到背面在臂膀上繞著綑緊比較好好。這浪費不少時間。

後來扉間哭著睡著。  
我去舔他的眼淚時還一直扭動。他就沒放棄過，難怪累壞了。

傷口不小心劃得大了，我聽說喝點鹽水有用明天買吧。  
還得多練習幾次。

△要買：  
生理食鹽水  
紗布（可以多一點）  
酒精/碘酒  
床單

xx . 14 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

早上把膠帶撕掉時，在他的臉留下頰紅紅的印子，然後消掉了。  
扉間的膚色淺，啊說錯了他整個人顏色都淺淺的，拿光去照就好像會反射一樣的發亮。還說不是天使。  
不知道用水煮蛋來形容會不會奇怪，但是他摸起來軟嫩軟嫩，稍微掐用力點馬上會浮出紅痕。  
新奇的讓我忍不住在他大腿上掐了一圈。

看起來像綁帶一樣。這讓我又把扉間綁起來了。我要把倒在底上不願起來的他拉起來時一彎腰讓外套口袋裡東西掉了一地。不得不去撿它們，一來二去浪費不少時間。我改把鑰匙放進外套內側口袋裡。

晚一點時他不肯好好吃飯，說吃不下。我用燒熱的水壺靠近他，不小心蹭到他幾下，馬上就冒出紅色的紅印，意外的好看。  
我忍不在他手臂上燙了一圈。紋身一樣。

xx . 15 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

今天請假在街上晃了一半天。  
聽到大家很緊張小孩被偷走。

開玩笑，哪家的孩子比得上扉間漂亮。誰要偷。

以及，警察們都是蠢蛋哈哈。我還特地去看了一下，扉間的哥哥就算不傻笑還是看起來笨笨的。

晚上回到家，我和扉間玩捉迷藏，我跟他說他玩得好就答應他一件事。  
好啦我知道地下室真的不大，但是我每次都讓扉間先躲，他有十分鐘的準備，時間夠長吧。  
為了增加刺激感我把燈都關了，伸手不見五指的漆黑。然後偷偷帶上夜視鏡。  
每一次抓到他我都忍不了的哈哈大笑。

他尖叫的時候我模仿電視裡的演員用嘴堵住他的聲音。  
嗯啊，希望之後不要在有人寫關於這的劇本，因為那做起來比想像中困難多了，我得用力壓住他。  
不過有一點是真的。如果你掐住他兩頰他就沒辦法咬你。

扉間的眼睛真的很漂亮，可惜我不會形容。  
很豔麗的紅色。  
他的眼睛是紅色的，舌頭也是。被我親過以後嘴唇也會紅嘟嘟的。  
但乳頭是粉紅色，不管怎樣都很好看。

遊戲玩完以後我幫他洗澡。  
花了比我想像的要久的時間。中途想試著把手指放進去的時候扉間用力掙扎，使勁尖叫。  
我只好把他緊緊抱住按在懷裡，讓他坐在我大腿上。雖然肥皂液滑滑的我的手指也不粗，但進去的很不容易。太小了。就算我後來耐心的摸摸他的前面，也頂多能放進去兩個指頭。  
總之，應該是我太突然了把天使嚇著了，才讓他沒法放鬆。

☆用嘴巴餵食也不要亂學，很容易弄的照處都是。

△要買：  
新的棉繩  
毛巾  
衣褲（扉間）  
－  
電線頭  
膠帶  
黑色垃圾袋

☆比較好的順序：  
先用棉繩綁好再拿出刀子。

附註：如果刀子先拿出來，天使的反應會太劇烈導致過程難度增加。

哎呀，感覺像在寫說明書一樣。好有趣！

xx . 16 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

我使刀子使得越來越好。  
由於扉間吃得又少卻還是經常發抖讓我很傷腦筋，因為聽說人體在顫抖時非常消耗體能跟熱量...所以想找法子讓扉間別老打顫。但想來那是控制不住的，連續幾天我跟扉間說只要他發抖我就會割他一下，割了十幾下不只沒停止還顫得更嚴重。

早上出門工作前，跟扉間預告晚上有驚喜要給他。  
回來以後勸了半天，卻仍是費了些勁才把他綁在椅子上。  
扉間看到我拿出新玩具時看起來很緊張，雖然我讓他不要緊張他還是一直喘。以及，那是我花了一點時間才升級好的電療機。電線也重新接過了。

扉間坐的椅子我事先固定好在地板上了。

我跟他說，要是他能忍住不叫就放走他哥跟他朋友。  
他問我真的嗎？我說是啊。哎唷當然是騙他的。  
我把貼片貼在手臂、大腿上，然後打開開關，一點一點調高功率。

我的小天使，真的好了不起。嘴唇都咬出血了眼淚滴滴答答的掉都沒叫出聲，當初我拿自己的手背測試時沒兩秒就受不了的切斷電源呢。我盯著他抽蓄的白花花的大腿內側挪不開眼睛。  
第三次調高功率時他終於開始慘叫了！好——大聲。

但我覺得可以稍稍再提升些，又調高了一倍。他開始用背撞椅子。沒一會扉間忽然垂下頭沒發出聲音。把我嚇壞了！！！立刻就關了電療機。  
好險還有呼吸只是暈過去了。  
我把他抱回床上邊心裡慶幸著剛才沒有把極片往他胸口貼。親親他嘴唇上咬出來的傷口，哎心疼。  
一夜好眠，親愛的小可憐。

xx . 17 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

一下樓就看到扉間醒了，雖然縮在被子裡哭，但我心裡鬆了口氣，能哭代表挺精神的。

他問我能不能不要傷害他哥哥，昨天他真的很努力在忍耐，所以可不可以放他們走。我說可以，然後要求他把褲子脫下來。  
我真的真的真的真的很溫柔的。可是扉間還是很緊張，我只好停親他，先摸摸粉紅色的乳頭，在舔一舔他同樣是粉色的那裡。我相信等扉間長大成熟以後，會有一根非常漂亮的陰莖。  
用手打開大腿時，天使喘得都快斷氣了。我不得不停下來哄他。

正巧我下來時拿的食物盤子裡有一盒牛油。  
放到二根手指時，扉間發出像快窒息了一樣抽泣聲，讓我有點擔心。  
擠進第三根手指的時候他又開始哭了，哭得一抽一抽的。  
我讓他翻面趴好，小天使抖得很厲害，我按著他的背要他臀部抬高。他臉埋在枕頭把哭聲都摀住了，兩隻手捏著小小的拳頭貼在臉旁邊。天使背光裸一片又白又嫩，是我無法形容的美麗。  
我抵在洞口試了一下往裡面擠，扉間幾乎要從被單裡彈起來，第二次我嘗試用力突破，扉間疼的抬起臉大聲哭叫。雖然我感覺只要用力點就能進去，但我的天使好像很難受。一直喊痛。  
哎，看在他今天特別乖的份上我只好自己弄出來。我要他跪著，射在他臉上，它們糊在扉間白色的睫毛上一抖抖著，他漂亮的紅色眼睛瞪得大大的。我忍不住親親他然後刮一點放進他嘴裡。

晚上回到家，又問我是不是把哥哥放走了。嗯哼。  
我和扉間說是啊，不過你哥哥的朋友還在。  
就惦記著幾個討厭的小鬼。真是。

xx . 18 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

今天我試圖和天使好好談談。關於我們的相處模式。他那麼有活力我是很開心的，不過若是每次都太激動的話我不敢保證下次不不會一個沒注意就折斷他細細軟軟的四肢。

我爸爸曾說過：“聰明的狗教三次了都能學會。”更何況是我的天使。嗯，好吧他要我不別這樣叫他。  
但我在教他不要一直抵抗時，他不但不聽還用力捶打我的胸口。看來教育還是需要適當的體罰。

看到扉間窩在角落嗚嗚嗚地哭我也挺心疼。身上的瘀痕都浮出來了。雖然罰他不准穿衣服，但在出門前我最終於心不忍把外套脫下來給他披上。  
今天晚上沒去陪他，哎，寫這篇日記時我的心情也很沈重，還需要好好自我調整。

△要買：  
草莓  
麵包  
－  
碘酒  
紗布  
－  
潤滑油  
紙巾

xx . 19 星期 日 ____________________________________________________________

一早起來我到地下室帶了衣服給扉間，他還窩在棉被裡連頭髮都沒露出來。我要他乖乖的待著晚上回好好陪他。  
結果都不搭理我一聲，算了，我把被他扔在角落的外套撿起來套上就出門了。

出門不久我摸了把口袋，把一串鑰匙掏出來看，心臟差點沒停住。  
備用鑰匙去哪了？

管不了其他我立刻跑回家，就擔心我的天使飛走了。

找到人時扉間正在嘗試打開倉庫的門，立刻我就猜到他肯定在找另一個我根本沒碰過的男孩。  
天使的善良讓我不至於失去他，這很好。可我太激動了，一上去就先扇了兩巴掌，他倒在地上一看是我又開口要叫。  
其實我不討厭他尖叫，他的聲音不管怎樣我都喜歡。只是現在會引來其他不必要的關注，那就不好了。所以我抓著他的頭髮在地上磕了幾下，然後掐著他喉嚨免得驚動鄰居。  
好，這次是我不對，下手重都磕出血了。但那一瞬間太混亂了。我把還在發抖的天使帶回地下室。

很可惜我沒能真正享受到進入天使的一瞬間。因為我從憤怒中回過神時，天使已經哭的聲音都啞了，我的陰莖在用力在他身體裡進出。左邊膝蓋有鈍痛感，估計他剛剛踢我了，現在他的膝彎被我按在胸前。  
我告訴他我根本沒抓他的哥哥跟朋友，但我之後會找時間把他們都抓起來。小扉間邊哭邊求我不要那麼做，我繼續狠狠操他。

偷鑰匙，逃走，反抗。  
我真的氣壞了，一直做到他發不出聲音為止，我射了三次。

離開以前我用手銬把他銬在床上。

△要買（昨天沒買/新增）：  
草莓  
麵包  
－  
碘酒  
消炎藥膏  
紗布  
－  
潤滑油  
紙巾  
－  
一套床單被套

xx . 20 星期 一 ____________________________________________________________

我把沾了血的床單都扔了。其實早就該換了，沾滿干掉的血。  
不過冷靜下來以後我覺得這樣的發展也未嘗不可。嗯嘛，是說得到一個人的初夜就得到一切了對吧，所以扉間現在是屬於我！的天使了！

開心開心開心開心開心開心開心開心開心開心！！！  
但就算換了一整床乾淨的被套，扉間還是不願意正眼看我，老是低低垂著頭。害羞的模樣很誘人。

為了好好訓練扉間不要亂動，今天我挑了一把特別鋒利的刀子給他看。  
在他臉上割口子，提醒他如果掙扎的話眼睛可能被刀尖挑破。結果他是不動了，整個過程中都不敢睜眼，雖然還是抖不停，但總地來說進步非常多。

以及又有新想法了。

xx . 21 星期 二 ____________________________________________________________

上次動作實在太粗魯，扯出傷口。所以今天我只打算摸一摸就好。

晚上，我拿膠帶封住他的嘴，雙手在背後綁得牢牢的，棉繩在膝上跟腳踝繞了幾圈打上結，當然我有特別注意不要壓迫到血管。然後用毯子裹起來抱到樓上的客廳裡。  
其實我的客廳長得跟地下室差不多，一樣暗暗舊舊的連擺設都沒差多少，唯一不同的是多了台電視。  
我把他抱在腿上放動畫片給他看，算是調劑調劑。

只不過才看了十多分鐘我就有點把持不住了開始摸他。上來前我已經把他剝乾淨了，我把手伸進毯子裡順著他的像水煮蛋一樣軟嫩的肌膚撫摸，伸出拇指輕輕摳著扉間胸前的小凸點。他從喉嚨裡發出的嗚嗚聲刺激我把另一隻手往他裡面插。  
哎呀可惜了潤滑油放在地下室。我只好用手指沾一沾又哭了的扉間臉頰上滑落的淚水，然後繼續往裡面擠。

門鈴打斷我美好的時光。  
我不得不放下我的小天使去應門。

站在門口沒說兩句話背後就傳來嘩啦一聲東西掉了聲音。我隨便編了理由用最快的速度打發來人，小跑回客廳。果然我的扉間一刻都不安分，他側著身體躺在地上在我回來的前一秒還試圖往他以為的出口方向爬行。  
彎腰抓著腳踝把他拖過來。毯子要掉不掉的掛在身上，他還嗚嗚嗚地扭動。

看他紅通通的眼角還掛著淚眼裡我腦袋裡神經趴的就斷了。那顧得上什麼注意傷口我用刀子挑斷腳上繩子，掰開腿直接就搗進去。立刻扉間眼睛就瞪大了，仰著頭顫抖。  
我就著相連的姿勢抱著他走回樓下，過程中他動都沒敢動就用腿緊緊夾住我的腰。隨我走樓梯的步伐扉間埋在我頸窩裡發出一高一低嗚咽。

一關上門我就壓在床上撕掉扉間嘴上的膠帶開始狠狠的幹他。啪啪啪啪啪啪整個地下室都是我兇猛操他的聲音。我的扉間腿都合不攏了還喊著不要不要，哭得一臉清純可憐到了最後只發得出氣音。真是，搞得我像壞人一樣。明明用下面那張嘴把我吸得緊緊的。  
好吧，扉間是天使我是惡魔，這個設定我滿喜歡的。

我個人是傾向相信他的叫聲是因為舒服的。總之小天使又流了不少血，拔出來以後明明都軟得沒力氣了還抖著努力想把自己蜷起來，兩腿之間混著我的精液紅紅白白的粘在腿根流了一床。  
床單買條新的比腳快，用洗的話時間成本不成正比喔，我真扔床單扔的很勤快耶。

雖然以後我不會再把天使往樓上帶了，但今天的過程足夠我回味很久，看我紀錄了這麼多，可惜文筆有限其餘無法表達的只好放在心裡細細品嚐。

xx . 22 星期 三 ____________________________________________________________

呃，鋼製的手銬很快就磨的手腕上都是血，害我又得換床單。  
這次我改成鎖在腳踝上了，如果還是不行再換回棉繩。

xx . 23 星期 四 ____________________________________________________________

我嘗試了幾次，有一次我說要把他帶到街上操，那反應可愛極了，邊哭邊求我不要。

或是把燈關了從他背後上。

雖然我也很想讓他好好享受高潮的快感，但每一次他都拼命掙扎，老實說有時夾的我也很痛啊，不得不抓著他在牆上撞幾下好放鬆點。  
做得時候他不願意睜開眼睛我就掐用力他。我會親吻他濕漉漉的紅色眼睛。不知道如果告訴他用力反抗會使我興奮他會什麼反應？又希望他乖乖地靜靜的，一方面他每次都不放棄掙扎也很棒。好難做選擇。  
好可愛真的好美麗。好美。

雖然已經銬著了，也在他身上留滿了印記，但一想到扉間想要離開我就很讓我感到不安。我的天使，美麗又固執，從不放棄求我讓他回家。

半夜我睡不著走到倉庫找到高中時買的球棍，回到地下室。  
骨折的康復約要三個月，只是會有點痛，所以我有盡量下手俐落點。  
這樣跑不了的吧。

xx . 24 星期 五 ____________________________________________________________

xx . 25 星期 六 ____________________________________________________________

（日記寫到xxxx.xx.23 星期四為止，隔天搜救小組進入民宅救出受困被害人）


	4. Chapter 4

斑跟扉間在一起了。  
柱間知道的特別晚。反觀泉奈本就是明眼人，看扉間沒主動和他大哥說也沒準備多嘴。除此之外他也興致勃勃地等著看千手柱間知道以後的反應。雖然早預料了千手柱間知道他們交往的事以後會做一些類似在地上哭鬧打滾的動作，結果當他哥跟千手柱間互相攙扶著走進屋裏，兩人分別在嘴角和臉頰上掛了彩，泉奈簡直心疼他哥心疼的不行。

他跟扉間分別給自家哥哥上藥時無語又無奈。就想這兩人一塊買菜去了這麼久肯定是搞事了，值得欣慰的是他們只是打了一小架而不是動了真格。  
儘管斑本來就是個天賦異稟拳腳功夫特別厲害傢伙，後期又在警校裡接受了專業訓練能打的不得了。可是柱間也早在中學時期就報名了各種搏擊課，初學了三個月空手道的他就輕鬆在本市舉辦的賽事裡拿了冠軍，隔兩週又摘下了日本西區的柔道金牌。

要真打起來，造成的動靜居民肯定要投訴的。

是說，做警察的學什麼混混打架！還有你！藝術家就該好好扮演斯文青年。兩個弟弟的口頭男子雙打完美K.O哥哥們。

晚上九點左右，柱間再度趁著兩個弟弟出去買宵夜跟飲料不在屋裏硬是把斑拉進廚房。斑看他那天然的摯友一臉警戒的模樣還不忘把廚房的門闔上落鎖，就忍不住翻了翻白眼，都不必動腦就能知道這傢伙在幹嘛。

果然，待千手柱間確認一切就緒以後背對著宇智波斑伸手理了理衣襟，先深深吸一口氣再緩緩吐出。他挺直腰桿，轉過身儼然一副親爹護愛女的氣勢就開口問了：“你對我家扉間是認真的嗎？”  
他們倆差點在廚房裡又打起來。十分鐘後兩個哥哥在廚房並肩裡蹲著，背靠流理台。

柱間嘆口氣。也好，對象是你總比那些不知哪裡來的傢伙強多了。

別拿我跟什麼奇怪的角色比較。斑冷漠回道。

想不到我小心翼翼千防萬防，卻萬萬沒料到竟然遭了內賊的禍害。他噘著嘴邊瞅班一眼。

你當我是洪水猛獸啊，是不是想再打一架？早些前在街上鬥起來時，他兩一人手裡提了袋雞蛋另一人拎了嬌嫩的白豆腐，誰也沒敢使出太大的動作。

不了不了，到時候給泉奈添麻煩了不好扉間也要生氣的。柱間波浪鼓似的搖頭。

嗤，你就不怕給我添麻煩。

那當然。柱間拍拍摯友的肩膀，下一秒春風般和煦的微笑變了味——不只這樣，你啊以後皮給我繃緊點。

廚房門被敲響時，兩個哥哥立馬鬆開緊抓對方衣領的爪子，手忙腳亂的整理一頭亂髮拉直起皺的衣領。花了三十秒後才陪著笑臉把門打開對滿臉疑惑的弟弟們解釋一切安好，並拉著他們在沙發上坐下，開始播放選好的英雄片。

——我說，斑。柱間突然想起什麼重要的事。

當弟弟們專心地盯著屏幕看電影時，千手柱間偏過頭對著斑努努嘴型悄聲說。

又怎麼了？斑只想翻他白眼。

你...你該不會已經對扉間那個啥了吧？

宇智波斑聽到以後朝他看了兩秒後笑了。他別開臉。

沒有。

柱間記起弟弟對於肢體觸碰的抗拒，頓時滿腔複雜的情緒。

事實上，在斑表明心意的一開始扉間幾乎氣炸了。

——不要開這種玩笑。

在千手扉間扭頭就走時斑追上前拽住他的手狠狠把白髮的人拖向自己。扉間被這種強制的舉止直接嚇的尖叫隨即用力掙扎，儘管他知道那是宇智波斑不會真的傷害自己。但是扉間就是沒辦法克制體內洶湧翻騰的恐懼跟反射性的掙扎。他想用另一隻手推拒斑的胸口卻在中途就被攔截下來。

扉間扭動了半天。斑一直等到他放棄掙扎稍微冷靜下來才放鬆手上的力道。扉間剛要動他又收緊箍住他的手臂。眼淚早就流得滿臉。斑不停地道歉，一邊認真又嚴肅的重申這不是因為同情。扉間哽噎說可是自己不會變好。

光是簡單的擁抱，扉間就花了整整半年的時間才適應。如果讓在警署裡的同事或是任何朋友看見自己對待扉間時耐心的模樣，他們一定會無禮的下巴掉一地。可是當宇智波斑第一次能把扉間攬進懷裡睡覺時，他覺得值得，並且相信一切都會變好。

千手柱間的作品被一個國外的畫室相中，邀請他到他們位於都柏林的工作室合作。若工作、創作的契合度足夠高，外國人還願意提供優渥待遇的正式工作合約。

柱間還猶豫著要不要接受這個邀請，畢竟那可是跨越了半個世界的距離啊。結果他弟看到了那封信覺得機會難得必須把握，直接拉過他的筆記型電腦在鍵盤上飛舞著手指給人家回信。幾次信件來往後，做事有條不紊效率極高的弟弟便把他嗷嗷哭著的親大哥打包送上飛機了。

“——呃，你哥要真的不願意去怎麼不把票退了？”泉奈指出這個疑點。他們送完機正離開出境大廳。

“因為他不會。”柱間的親弟淡定回答。“連機票都是我幫他訂的。”說完伸手攔了輛計程車兩人一塊上車。

雖然扉間態度強硬的把自己的大哥送到英國，但回到家以後他立刻把所有燈都打開，一個人在空蕩蕩的屋子裡發呆。什麼也沒想腦子一片空白，不知不覺天就在沙發上坐到天黑。直至他被響起的門鈴嚇的一下從沙發上彈起來跳的老高。蹬蹬磴的跑去玄關透過貓眼往外望，宇智波斑站在門外，他很快打開門。

宇智波斑站在門外。“走吧，去吃飯。”一身深藍色的制服都還沒換下來。

扉間扭頭看一眼時鐘，點點頭回到屋裡拿上外套錢包就和斑一塊出門。他們就近找了間餐館，點幾道菜沒等多久就都端上桌了。

走到千手家樓下之前，斑在大老遠就能瞧見那屋子裡燈火通明，不知情的外人看了還以為那屋子裡擠滿了人呢，點那麼多燈。

感覺怎麼樣？並肩走在路上時班隨口問道。

好得不能再好了。扉間嘟囊。銀髮的大學生的表情波瀾不驚。

這個擅長隱瞞的傢伙。宇智波斑敢打賭，自己摁響的門鈴一定讓千手扉間像見了黃瓜的貓一樣暴衝蹦離地面兩米高，毛都炸的蓬鬆蓬鬆。千手家的裝傻絕對百分之百是祖傳的。

進了餐館隨意點了幾道菜，沒過多久便端上桌，他倆互相對方拆了筷子，很快意識到自己的行為後又相識一笑，交換了手裡的餐具後才開動。  
扉間喀嗤喀嗤的咀嚼烤得酥脆的魚尾，一面伸手把剛剛送來的甜湯推往斑手邊。心裡邊想，這麼大的人還跟小孩子一樣愛吃甜食。

唸歸唸，其實他覺得在某些方面上斑比泉奈還可愛，不過如果把它們挑明了說出來很可能會引起一次火山爆發，因為宇智波斑是個想要保持自己威嚴的大可愛，可是當你試圖指出這一點時，他會從大可愛變成冒煙的火山。而千手柱間是多次從岩漿灰燼裡爬出來的傳說級別倖存者。  
而然當千手扉間在心裡默默吐槽斑的時候並不曉得坐在對面的男朋友也在心裡對自己有相同的評價。

“…...”

——嗯？  
扉間抬起頭。“你剛剛說話了？”

“我說，等會兒吃完飯回去收拾一下行李。”宇智波斑頭都沒抬光顧著夾菜吃飯，他伸手端起冒著白煙的湯。

“什麼？”扉間沒聽明白，他看著斑邊喝熱湯鼻尖上還冒了薄薄一層汗。

斑的嘴巴藏在瓷白的湯碗後面，整張臉被熱呼呼的蒸氣熏得通紅。

他說：“今天你就搬到我這。”

“喔——啊？”扉間一下沒反應過來，沈默了過兩秒才吱聲：“嗯。”接著學著斑那樣喝湯，用碗遮住自己的表情。

斑體貼地假裝沒看見他一雙白瓷一樣的耳朵紅透了。


	5. Chapter 5

雖說警察是公務員，但和軍職一樣都是有位階編制。從警大畢業進入警署工作的那一刻起宇智波斑身上掛的位階就是警官，可僅管如此所有警官平日的工作內容跟所有的警員並無大的區別。宇智波斑解釋體系跟制度給他們聽的時候千手柱間整張臉皺在一起看著似懂非懂，在他旁邊的千手扉間跟自己的弟弟倒是聽著興致勃勃。

所以你是哪一種警察？千手扉間問。

哥哥是刑事警察，可威風了。泉奈搶答。

欸——那不是類似於霹靂小組那樣的很危險嘛，你的籤運怎麼比我還要差？柱間再外行也知道刑事警察的工作風險很高。

不是，我自己選擇的。斑聳聳肩說，若能站在案發的第一現場也可以最快的保護當事人。

所以現在宇智波斑可說是面臨著自己把自己給坑了的局面。  
新來的菜鳥在周圍的空氣因為安靜而凝結時感覺到皮膚上爬過一陣不安。  
他看著宇智波警官逐漸陰沉下去的臉孔終於切身體會到為什麼當宇智波警官出面時，那些像被撈離水面的活魚一樣鬧騰的惡劣混混們會安靜下來並保證自己以後再也不搞事。

當那股不安轉變成一絲絲害怕時他絕望地意識到這一切都是源於自己的自作自受。都怪他為了能迅速交差了事，在分文件時錯把應該要交給維安組的公文放在了刑事組宇智波警官的辦公桌上。

想來過去他以擅長辨識別人的臉色的眼力而安穩活到現在：自年幼起他便可以準確地嗅出空氣裡的不對勁後很快的找各種理由宣布自己必須離開而藉此抽離現場以避開接下來會發生的不愉快場景。  
兄弟們為搶玩具打架而被父親痛扁時他在房裡睡覺、中學時期老師罰全班在烈日下跑操場時他早早就在保健室裡吹電扇了——我頭暈嘛、剛成年那天跑去夜店，也順利地避開了由小口角演變成的鬥毆。

然而遺憾的是菜鳥員警意識到自己這次得正面面對可怕的場景。那位已戴上修羅表情的警官正在用電火花一樣的眼神開始第三次閱讀那張、他送錯的公文。  
更別提那紙公文已經被壓在自己的桌上將近一整個禮拜了，他在心裡徒勞的祈禱警官不要發現那上面的日期。然而神的審判終於會到來，該躲的躲不了。

“這他媽的是上週就發下來公文？”宇智波警官表情兇惡的抖了抖手中的紙張問菜鳥。

菜鳥也抖了兩下。  
警署裡為維護良好行業文化與一般市民的觀感，在署裡大家都有默契的不說粗話，當然在某些執勤的時候就不一定了，畢竟面對那些品行不端正的傢伙有時候你不粗暴兇狠一點怎麼跟他們交流呢？所以所有人都具備著恐嚇的技能，其中宇智波警官更是佼佼者。  
所以這時在宇智波警官又說出了某些更可怕的句子時，刑事組的辦公室裡沒有人敢吱半聲，畢竟誰都沒有膽子在巨熊發狂的時候再拿樹枝去捅牠兩下。

就在菜鳥腿軟倒地的前一刻，宇智波警官把那張公文塞進他手裡好像那是什麼噁心的東西一樣，對他低吼：“現在立刻把它送回維安組去！然後在一個小時內我要拿到關於這個人的資料！”

菜鳥抓著那張薄薄的試圖穩住自己發抖的腿，壯著膽子問了句：“這...這個人的哪些資料？”

黑髮的警官開始咆哮：“現在的居住地址電話號碼這些最基本的——還有在監獄裡服刑直到出獄的一切紀錄！！”

“遵命長官！！”他立馬回應，可惜連手都沒力了不然身體反射性地就要作出敬禮的動作。正當他感激涕零的想要逃出他的視線範圍時，可怕的宇智波警官已經先他一步挾著一身的風與火衝出了刑事組的辦公室。

“怎麼回事？”外面剛進來的老警員手裡端著茶問道：“斑那麼大動靜去哪兒了？”他接過菜鳥手上的公文一看：“——喔這人出獄了？怎麼不關他一輩子？哎希望十多年的監獄生活有好好矯正他的人性。”他絮絮叨叨的說著。  
老警員注意到菜鳥一臉茫然，簡短解釋給他聽：“你上次是不是有說自己老家裡沒裝電視？哎難怪不知道——這事兒可是當年的大案件吶，搞得局裡成天水深火熱......”

宇智波斑邊快速走著邊撥打電話。他花了半秒鐘去思索是否自己的反應過於激烈了，很有可能那個人在監獄裡的這些年已經在那些單調的日子與定期的心理輔導矯下正成為正常人了。撥出去的第三通電話還時沒被接通，斑的指尖神經質的抖動，像是鋼琴上的節拍器又像滴答走的秒針，一下一下的計時倒數。

或許是自己的神經過於敏感了。他嘗試說服並強迫自己慢下腳步。在情緒激動時下判斷是最愚蠢的事情——他為此被吐槽了不只一次。  
最終宇智波斑在警署的大門外煞住腳步，然後在署裡諮詢臺警員好奇的目光下來回繞圈走。低頭思索了一會兒又拿出手機。

“斑？怎麼了打這麼多通電話給我。”十分鐘後再撥出去的第四通電話終於被扉間接起來。

“你在哪？”聽到電話那頭傳來扉間一如往常冷清冷清的聲音讓斑有種久違的鬆了口氣的感覺，竟比禁食半個月後終於能咬一口豆皮壽司還要讓他欣慰。

“剛剛下課，一會兒和同學去超市。”

“喔，那——”斑停頓住，現在告訴他嗎、告訴扉間那個人回來了？  
“那你等會兒還回實驗室做研究？”

“不了，今天得到一組不錯的數據，教授堅持要我們離開實驗室去外面呼吸新鮮空氣。”

從最後幾個字被加重語氣不難聽出扉間的口氣裡的不贊同，可背景處傳來其他同學歡欣雀躍的聊天聲。

“這樣。”班咕噥著，心理琢磨晚些得給泉奈打個電話。

“所以，你下班了？打給我到底什麼事？”

“呃，想到你就打給你了。”斑老實的說了一半，可話筒裡傳來扉間皺眉的聲音、斑也後知後覺地被自己噁心了一把。

“總之，等等跟同學去完超市以後別在外面亂晃早點回家。”  
七天。那個人已經自由七天了。

“宇智波斑，你搞什麼？”他感覺到對方有些奇怪，以及千手扉間討厭的事情之一就是被當成幼兒對待，他可沒有像幼兒那麼容易唬弄過去。

“⋯⋯”被問的噎了一下，他差點要大喊：我剛剛差點就蹺班了現在還沒回到辦公室裡因為那個人回來了而一無所知的你沒在我身邊！！——這個認知像火一樣燙到自己，可是斑還沒讓大腦把這個句子重新組織他的嘴巴卻動了起來：“真的想你了。”

半倘沒了聲響。

“扉間？”

“...你...晚點還出勤嗎？”

扉間的語氣軟下來。  
斑和他說西邊那邊商店街最近不太安定會過去一趟。大學生又安靜了幾秒，嘆一口氣：“記得注意安全，雖然被混混討厭是警察的工作，但小心點。”

我比較關心你的安全。宇智波斑在心裡反駁。但至少現在他冷靜了下來，斑低頭看著自己的鞋尖：“我只是在幫助渣宰成為人類而已。不過會小心點。”

“扉間吶。”

“嗯，我在聽。”

“早點回家。”我擔心你。

墨跡了會兒終於掛掉電話，宇智波斑決定先回去調查清楚情況再研究下一步動作，他回頭走過玻璃自動門。“班警官，跟情人講電話啊。”坐在諮詢臺的警員笑的一臉猥瑣，他早在後面看足了好戲。一頭炸毛的宇智波先是風風火火的奪門而出，然後像個小姑娘家家的捧著手機好一段時間在門口繞著圈兒轉。講了好久的電話慢慢的炸毛也順了不少。

“我好羨慕啊哈哈哈。”他不停地擠眉弄眼。  
斑對他豎起中指腳下不停地走回他的辦公室。有時候，跟感情好的同事在一塊時使用適當的肢體語言是很不錯的溝通方式。

十分鐘後再次來到刑事組的菜鳥警員面有難色。

“喔，挺有效率的。”

斑飛速地翻閱被整理到面前的資料，一邊分神傳了條訊息給自己弟弟心理琢磨晚點出勤花五分鐘用六分功力迅速的恐嚇完西區的毛頭小子以後，再到這傢伙的住處瞧瞧，然後立刻回家。他邊思索著，結果一抬頭看到對方還站在桌前沒離開，斑怔了怔問他：“怎麼，還有事？”

“是這樣的，剛剛我順手撥了通電話過去。”  
他伸手指資料上面那行住宅室話：“一開始以為按錯鍵了，可我又試了幾次發現那確實是個空號，給電信局的人問過以後他們和我說前五天屋主主動申請了停號。”  
斑一聽渾身寒毛都豎起來。  
菜鳥顯然想要挽回自己給宇智波警官工作失職的印象特別認真的做了調查：“我又查了主宅，最後聯繫到的是房屋仲介，他們說這間屋子已經在兩天前賣給了他們...”

“宇智波警官，這個人現在...好像消失了一樣啊。”他看著對方的表情聲音越說越小聲。

這次沒兩秒扉間就把電話接起來了。“怎麼了？”

“你在哪？”

扉間顯然沒搞清楚為什麼對話的開始跟半小時前是一樣的，但斑的語氣裡有某種東西讓他沒有去糾結那些：“我在超市門口，其他同學還排隊在結帳。”

“好，你在那別動，等我去接你。”   
他聽見扉間將手機換到另一隻手上的聲音。“你不是還沒下班——”

“我讓新來的去了，讓他歷練歷練。”

“扉間，聽見我說的了嗎？待在那別動等我過去。”斑邊說，打開抽屜連看都沒看把所有桌面上的文件文具全掃進去。

“喂？”

沒有回答。斑噌的一下從座位上站起來，他沒注意到辦公室裡目光刷刷的往自己身上集中過來，因為他凝神去聽話筒另那頭傳來的任何聲響。

“千手扉間？”

毫無回應。  
他扯過椅背上的外套就往外面衝，另一隻手還把手機貼在臉側繃著神經聽對面的動靜，中間喊了幾次對方的名字卻都未得到回應。  
終於在幾十秒（或數分鐘）過去了，話筒裡傳來窸窸簌簌的聲響，仍沒被切斷訊號而是有人把手機接過去了。

陌生的聲音開口：“喂——”

一聽那聲音宇智波斑差點沒把薄薄的手機捏碎，他朝著它咆哮：“你這人渣要是他媽的敢碰再千手扉間一根手指頭試試，我發誓會把你的十隻手指跟腳趾都砍下來塞進你身上任何有洞的地方——”宇智波斑都沒思考過的就把所有他知道任何殘暴的詛咒全從嘴裡吐出來，它們像泥石流跟岩漿同時噴發——直到在他不得不換氣的時候電話那頭的人才終於有那麼短暫的半秒鐘得以出聲。

“我——我是千手扉間的同學...”那聲音膽怯的鼓起勇氣說道。

他匆匆趕到醫院裡找到他的大學生時，千手扉間正在試圖跟大家解釋自己現在已經沒事了。如果忽視了裹著他的那條毯子跟比白色還要發青的臉色，是有那麼點可能會讓人想去相信他說的話。但有任何眼睛的人都看得出來被嚇壞了。這個事實明顯到稍微靠近一點你甚至能感覺到空氣在隨著他身體打顫的頻率一起發著抖。

陪著他一起的幾位同學向斑還原了他們看見的。  
在超市時向來行事效率的扉間早早付好錢在走到了門口等其他人。第一個結帳出來的同學注意到扉間明明舉著手機卻好一會兒都沒出聲就走上前看。一看差點沒嚇到，扉間本來生的一張太陽都曬不黑的臉此時更慘白異常，紅色的眼睛瞪得大大的，唯一能表明這人還活著的證據是他緊繃的下顎在微微發顫。

其他人出來以後也慌了，試著取出他還貼在臉邊的手機。看了一眼通話還未被切斷就拿起來問了聲。結果立刻接收到了宇智波斑來自地獄的問候。  
說到這，當時接起電話的那位飛快的看了斑然後肉眼可見的渾身一慫。斑尷尬地舉起手對此表示歉意。

“我試著尋找扉間的視線聚焦在哪，但沒有什麼特別的——”最早發現異狀的那位同學仔細回憶著：“只有看到一位先生坐在馬路對面的長椅上。”

“有印象對方的長相嗎、或是任何特徵？”

那人遺憾的搖搖頭並朝自己臉上的眼鏡比劃了下：“有點兒距離看不清楚，但大概是個面貌和善的先生。後來我想起時他已經走了。”

所以這不過是個訊號。

“警官，請問扉間他...”另一個同學有些吞吞吐吐的。

估計是因為他在電話裡的表現對他有了誤解，斑試著讓自己的面部肌肉放鬆一些，又再挽回什麼似的說道：“叫我斑就好。”還有我真是警察而不是黑道組頭。

“是這樣的，剛認識不久的某一次我跟扉間開了個小玩笑——”  
因為慢慢和老是冷著臉又正經八百的千手同學熟起來，他覺得身為好朋友應該要協助他得到一些可能對扉間本人來說嫌多餘、但對普通人來說很正常的表情。——說到底不過是他就想惡作劇嚇嚇他看的反應是怎樣的。  
結果是那同學也一起被嚇壞了。

斑聽完無語的不知道該揍這傢伙一頓還是安慰一下對方說你的好意心領了。最後他嘆了一口氣，心裡也明白了為什麼一天回家時扉間會窩在房裡不肯出來，還強辯著自己的表現完全不能和「飽受驚嚇的貓」扯上關係。

“扉間他，是不是曾經發生過一些事情。”那同學怯怯問道。

“小時候受過傷。”他看向坐在不遠處手裡被護士強迫的塞了杯熱飲的扉間，簡短的帶過重點說：“從那之後扉間就對這些反應特別大。下次別再那麼做了。”

幾個人點點頭表示明白，還保證之後也會幫忙注意扉間。

斑想了想在那個人離開前又叫住他：“嗯，你要知道有些人的背後特別敏感，所以...”惡作劇什麼的，斑不著痕跡地向對方展示了一下肩膀上的警徽跟鼓起的二頭肌。

“我、我知道了！！”

走在回家的路上誰也沒先開口。大學生被套進一件厚厚的警服外套，手臂都沒穿進袖子裡拉鍊一路被拉到領口末端的下巴上，他額頭瀏海及兩鬢的白髮讓汗給沾濕了一撮一撮黏在臉頰上，紅紅的眼睛從領口上緣露出來看路。斑牽著著扉間從外套下擺露出來的半截手掌，握在手心裡摀了一路都沒摀熱。

一進家門扉間就踢掉腳上的鞋子撲通一聲像被抽乾水分的木乃伊一樣面朝下倒在沙發裡，好似碰一下就要風化飛滅了。  
斑花了十秒鐘給泉奈發訊息說今晚不用過來了，就進廚房裡燒熱水。等水燒開的那段時間他走回客廳坐在扉間旁邊。

沙發裡柔軟彈性的海綿因為他的體重往下凹陷。扉間順著那傾斜的角度滾過去讓自己的背部挨著斑，儘管他還被包在外套裡但他們相連的那部分帶仍然為他來了某些安慰。斑低頭，看到扉間歪著身體露出半張被白髮遮住的臉和閉著的眼睛。稍早的顫慄使他多了幾分憔悴。

“先洗澡再回房間休息？”他輕聲建議。

“讓我再躺一會。”扉間咕噥一聲，把臉往領口裡鑽了鑽又不動了。斑把手臂跨過對方的肩膀鬆鬆地摟著他。

當室內的寧靜沈澱到讓人感到足夠舒服了扉間才開口：“我很抱歉打擾你工作了。”

在斑開口訓他你說什麼大傻話之前扉間繼續說道：“我只是因為課業上的事務太多了神經比較緊繃而已，應該要聽你的建議辭掉學生會的工作——”

斑突然意識到扉間說話的對象不是他，他在對著千手扉間說話、應該說他正在說服他自己今天的事情都是壓力過度導致的幻覺。  
這一點都不好笑。

“總之今天晚上我不打算幹任何事了，教授放假的時機也挑的真好...等會兒我就洗洗睡了。”  
扉間終於睜開眼睛看著他，同時像剛出生的幼鹿一樣支著手肘搖搖晃晃的準備從沙發上爬起來，可他還未把自己從外套裡解放出來的狀態讓他一系列的行為看起來像是一團在扭動掙扎倉鼠，而與此同時他也沒忘記一臉正經地提出一個荒謬的要求。“——斑，這事兒你別跟我大哥說。”

斑實在無法繼續旁觀，他伸出手拎著警用外套的領子把扉間提起來在沙發上擺正，盯著他正想說話可那人又搶先他一步開口：“斑，你還沒回答我。”

“扉間...”

“快點說好。”

“千手扉間！”他忍住扳過對方腦袋的衝動，控制著自己的力道伸手拉住他從外套下擺露出來的手，重新調整自己說話的方式後才又說道：“看著我。”  
最初扉間表現的好像沒聽見一樣偏著頭沒理斑，堅持了一會兒才不甘願的把臉轉向斑，飛快的和斑專注而嚴肅的深色眼睛對上後又把自己的紅眼睛撇開低垂著看向沙發某一角。低聲抱怨：“你不要用跟犯人問訊的那招對我。”

“我很抱歉，但你必須先聽我說，這件事很重要...”

“都說了我會辭掉學生會的工作了，你要是堅持的話那我勉強再退一步以後不再連續十個小時待在實驗室裡......”  
千手扉間的胡說八道通常會發生在他不想安靜聽別人說話的時刻。他相信若自己有本事自說自話的連續搶走對方的話頭那麼十幾二十分鐘那對方就會放棄對他灌輸一些鬼知道意義在哪裡的想法。——千手柱間在第一百零八次被他弟弟忽悠過去時，旁觀的宇智波斑終於看懂了這是如何運作的。  
那人還自顧自的說著。  
“中間我會花五分鐘吃飯花一分鐘去趟廁所，然後再利用額外的四分鐘曬點太陽及呼吸室外空氣、但你也知道城市裡的空氣不好還不如回實驗室裡——”

“扉間，...”斑非常無奈。就算是發脾氣的宇智波泉奈也比現在任性的千手扉間好對付太多。他下意識地握緊對方的手。

“噢——宇智波斑你要是把我手指弄傷了會引響到之後試管滴定的精確度...”

“今天你看到的是他。”他以為這麼說以後扉間會閉上嘴巴，然後把讓對話繼續進行下去的困難任務丟還給他。沒想到那傢伙搖搖白色的腦袋直接否認道：“不是，那只是一個有點相似的長相親切的傢伙罷了、世界上長得像的人那麽多你也沒證據，都說了是我壓力大、嗷！宇智波你真的弄疼我了。”

斑仍緊緊抓著他的手沒放開，扉間決定提高聲音警告他：“要是因為你影響到之後的實驗我絕對會讓整個小組暗殺你——”

“你知道那就是他！”  
斑第二次打斷他的話，他知道自己不得不說出這些連他都厭惡的事實：“七天前他在監獄的刑期滿，已經回到這個城市生活了。”

手心裡抗拒著他緊握的力量消失了，千手扉間收回放在沙發上的視線轉而用那雙變得冷漠的像冰刀的紅眼睛瞪著斑，咬牙切齒一字一字說：“你騙我。”

“我也希望自己在騙你，可它不是。”

扉間瞪著他等他把話說完。沈默了兩秒又問：“然後呢，現在他人在哪。”  
這次宇智波斑沒有停頓太久，他早就該老實告訴扉間這些，但當他開口時感受到舌尖上的苦澀：“我們弄丟他了，那個人可能在任何地方。”

千手扉間跳起來那一刻早已被斑預料到，他反應神速的大手一伸把對方攬進懷裡按著往沙發傾倒讓扉間被夾在自己跟柔軟的坐墊中間。白髮的學生掙扎未果甚至連外套的拉鍊都沒打開半分，腿腳不是被壓著就是只能踢到空氣。

扉間臉埋在斑的胸口憤怒的發出小獸受傷時的咆哮。他痛恨自己的懦弱，痛恨斑看向自己時小心翼翼、溫柔的模樣。  
當扉間再次啜泣出聲時，意志的崩塌讓他希望全世界現在就陪他一起毀滅。

當終於扉間安靜下來柔順的靠在他懷裡時，斑忍不住空出單手一下下撫摸扉間還微微發顫的背脊。“好點？” 

“被你當成貓摸的感覺很蠢。”扉間的聲音悶悶的傳出來，但與抱怨不相符的是他往前蹭了蹭並將毛茸茸的腦袋埋進斑的頸窩裡。

在斑持續給予扉間更多安全感時房裡的空氣又靜了下來，直到扉間重新開口。

“知道嗎，真的是我反應過度了。”他的聲音很輕，像是剛才的失控都沒有發生。

然而斑對扉間堅持重複這句話感到很錯愕，他以為千手扉間又要開始鬼打牆的看自己爭執，但顯然他動作一瞬間的僵硬被扉間捕捉到了，因為扉間很快的接著說：“這是真的，斑。”扉間說自己冷靜下來了。“走出超市時他就坐在對面看著我，臉上的笑容跟十年前一模一樣。”

“事情發生得太突然讓我以為自己回到了十二歲的身體裡...但就在剛才我想起來我已經長大了——不是我驕傲，但我雖然斯文卻不是嬌弱的書生、跳得高跑得快。”扉間講到這頓了頓，語調有點上揚地說道：“甚至再過不久我就要長得比你還高了，宇智波。”

硬傷被戳的斑不滿的收緊手臂，聽見扉間喉嚨裡發出空氣從肺部被壓搾出來的聲音，然後無用功的掙扎兩下。混蛋，扉間偏頭咬了他一口。

“但你力氣小又打架弱得很。”斑嘶了一聲。“還專門使些陰招。卑劣。”

他們靠在一起而胸口貼著彼此的，斑在扉間低聲笑著的時候感受著從他胸腔裡傳來的因為被逗樂而產生的輕顫。“少胡說八道了那叫做智取，我是個聰明人。”

“呸，到了真要動手的時候秀才是絕對打不贏沒穿鞋的，所以就說你是小鬼。”掃蕩黑道混混有功的宇智波警官反駁。

“哼，沒事跟人打什麼架嘛。而且就算我不行...”扉間嘟囊著又把腦袋縮回去了，害得斑差點就沒聽清楚他後半句的話。

“——這不是有你嗎。”

啊噢。  
這是奇妙的瞬間、一個人珍而重之把信賴交給你的瞬間。千手扉間那樣好強的傢伙拐著彎告白的瞬間。  
蠢到極點的是宇智波斑竟像個初次知曉愛情為何物的青澀少年臉騰的就燒起來了，心裡被塞某種溫暖的情緒填滿躁動異常地怦怦跳。那是靈魂某處被滿足了的感覺。內在的充盈使他忍不住低頭用力的親了親懷裡那顆白色的腦袋。

緊繃著的情緒放鬆不少。

經過方才的劍拔弩張，他們享受了片刻安詳寧靜。

夜裡斑醒來，望著上方被夜燈染黃的天花板。——不論何時他們會確保扉間在的地方不是完全的漆黑。斑只用了半秒鐘就完全清醒，並發現扉間也醒著。當他把那人連著棉被拉進懷裡時什麼也沒問，只低聲說了句：我在這。  
直至扉間不安穩地重新入睡後斑卻仍睜著眼睛。

稍早時發生在他們之間的對話是真實且坦承的，當扉間想起自己已是成年人時他看上去似乎恢復了自信。  
但到了夜幕降臨之時，他以為早已消失得那個傷痕累累的小男孩不斷出現在他淺意識的表層，扉間曾經深深埋藏的恐懼與無助被那個再次現身的惡魔重新刨出並一點一點撕碎灑在他面前。他盡量不打擾的調整了一個能讓扉間睡得舒服的姿勢並將他繼續圈在懷裡。斑伸手拭去他嫣紅的眼角掛著的眼淚，內心深處感到隱隱作痛的憤怒。

如果千手扉間感到不安全，宇智波斑也不會感到安全。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苦甜參雜

宇智波斑雙手揣在兜里看著白髮大學生走入校門後才轉動腳跟往警署的方向走。他邊處理手頭上的案件一邊跟維安組的人溝通，遺憾的是收到的回覆稱不上樂觀。他們調出昨天超市、公園附近的所有監視畫面，除了那人光明正大地坐在公園長椅遙望千手扉間的背影之外，幾乎沒捕捉到額外的、甚至一截衣角的痕跡。那人的移動似乎都沿著市裡所有攝像頭的錄像範圍邊緣移動，然後遁入死角不見蹤跡。

這個人的行蹤如同最優秀的外科醫師握持鋒利的手術刀穩當避開所有器官與血管扎入肌肉之間的縫隙裡，抽出利刃時不帶血色不遺痕跡。“單純以這個畫面也很難作為再次起訴他的證據，”那名協助斑調閱畫面的警員說到，他指著屏幕：“甚至都沒能拍到他清晰的表情。”

如果拍攝到他說話，或許還可以以此懷疑那傢伙是否有口頭威脅，可惜並無收穫...他一丁點兒的有力證明都未留下。

畫面的進度條還在跑，那人在四五個大學生走進超市後才出現在畫面裏，直至千手扉間走出門外僵住沒動幾十秒過去他的同學紛紛出來把扉間圍住後那人才從長椅上起身離去。他起身的瞬間臉的角度傾斜露出半張面孔、唯一在這刻勉強看見他側著臉上掛了淺淺的笑容。

“我們也不能夠任意追查或逮補居無定所行跡不明的人，不然收容所早被流浪漢塞爆了。”那位同事的表情也很為難：“而且從法律定義上來講，刑期屆滿出獄以後那傢伙就不能算是罪犯了。”

換而言之警方追蹤不了這個人的行蹤。宇智波斑頭疼的捏了捏鼻樑，如果真是有意而為之，那這人必定狡詐無比。

“沒事的。”一名資深的警員拍拍斑的肩膀，他們在經過茶水間時碰上。“法律保護人權什麼的有時換句話說還保證了壞蛋呢。不過就算現在沒啥法子，局裡也有不少當時參與過搜查的老傢伙在，大家都會替你多留點心的。”

甚至連坐在諮詢臺的那位都一臉八卦的對他眨眨眼：“斑警官，下次輪到你值夜時我真的很願意去你家陪陪你的小情人。你是知道的，大家都覺得他很可愛。”

宇智波斑不無感激的送他一根中指。

宇智波泉奈咬了一口蛋糕，盒子裡還有兩塊其它口味糕點。  
剛才他在櫥窗前站了五分鐘對於該選擇哪一種口味猶豫不決，店員顯然不介意一個帥氣的青年在面前久久站著所以始終沒出聲催促或是打擾。多看漂亮的男人延年益壽。在泉奈的選擇困難症邁入第二個五分鐘時，千手扉間神色漠然的掏出錢包把重巧克力、抹茶、白奶油口味的蛋糕都買了下來。

“等你畢業真正成為律師了以後，站上法庭千萬別讓你的優柔寡斷禍害了你的辯護對象吶，泉奈。”扉間無語的說，把幾塊蛋糕放進泉奈手裡邊為自己點了一杯濃縮。

“說傻話你，千手。”宇智波家么子解決了白奶油，他把盒子闔上決定剩下的兩塊留著明天享用。

在升上大四的最初幾個月他用神一般的速度把畢業論文完成並通過審核，所以已達畢業門檻的泉奈只需要選足學校規定的最低學分就可以悠悠哉哉等畢業。  
是說，在那之前現在他都是個超級大閒人。所以今天他跟扉間一起走在商店街上。跟著千手扉間按照手裡的購物清單精準又迅速買下生活必需品，他倆一黑一白從在幾間商店裡穿梭，每一次扉間都能準確的從琳瑯滿目的商品裡挑出他想要的那個。而宇智波泉奈在一旁吃吃喝喝，好不快活。

你真是浪費食物。吃著麼多甜食也不胖還不如別吃了。

說得好像你是連續吃一週麥當勞就會胖的人一樣。

至少我持續長高著。

呵，比起繼續長高你不如把老頭子一樣的固執性格分一點給你大哥。

說起柱間，前幾天這個開朗的男人在群裡發了一張照片。裡面的他有別於往常的造型頂著一頭蓬亂的長髮，北歐乾燥寒冷的氣候所引起的靜電讓千手柱間柔順黑亮的長髮半炸不炸的飄在半空，看起來怪有趣。

附言：看啊，這髮型是不是像斑！

宇智波警官針對照片回了一大串文字，已讀的數秒過去換來千手柱間的消沈冒著蘑菇的表情貼圖連發。泉奈於心不忍，推薦柱間幾個他在網路上查到對於乾燥氣候特別適用的潤髮乳牌子過去，貼心的連網址都附上了。這時估計在網路的另一端千手扉間也笑夠了，姍姍來遲的敲了一段話發上群裡。

大哥，這個時間怎麼還沒睡？

日本跟英國有九小時的時差，換算一下柱間那現在應該是凌晨兩點多。

柱間回覆的很快：最近的一個合作案甲方要求很高，因為特別有挑戰性所以大家一起討論很長時間。剛剛到家一會就準備休息，扉間別擔心大哥：）））

明白了，但就算是這樣大哥也要注意身體。

夠了夠了，秀兄弟愛你們自己私下聊不行嗎？泉奈完全忽視自己兄控的屬性翻著白眼在內心吐槽，手一抖差點沒把嘔吐的貼圖敲出去。

柱間的新訊息下一秒又蹦上屏幕。

放心哈哈哈哈我天下第一健康，真的。扉間呢？扉間最近好嗎？

宇智波泉奈坐在床上手捧手機，看到千手扉間過了幾秒以後才回復他大哥：跟平常一樣。  
是說，到現在泉奈都沒明白過來為什麼哥哥會答應扉間那個胡來的提議，沒把事情跟千手柱間說。簡直在瞎搞，他盯著照片裡千手柱間燦爛的笑容在心裡瘋狂吐槽，你人在哪啊！！那個渣渣出獄了還回頭找你弟了還不趕緊滾回來！

採買結束後他們坐在咖啡廳裡休息，泉奈提出他的想法，你該告訴你哥現在的狀況。結果扉間連思考都沒有劈頭就問他一句：“你是女生嗎？”  
莫名被噎住的泉奈差點沒把手裡的甜點抹到對方臉上。他咬牙回問：“說啥？”  
白髮的青年淡定把咖啡杯放下，再次確認般的又問了遍：“所以我說你是個小女孩嗎？泉奈先生。”

“當然不是！”

“那很好，因為我也不是。”扉間伸出手指了指泉奈又指向自己，他們兩人看上去既不嬌弱又不怯懦。

泉奈聰明的大腦幫助他瞬間理解那傢伙的意思：小女孩才需要大哥哥的保護。

去你的，他想。“嚴格說起來你這種話是會被女權人士抗議的，他們會說你不合理的把女性弱化成一個需要男性保護的生物。”

“雖然不被認可但是符合邏輯，普遍來講一個『小女孩』相當符合大眾對弱小需保護的對象為形象化的借代。”白髮青年無所謂的聳肩說道：“我不過是用譬喻的方式讓你理解到有時你們以為柔弱的並不柔弱。”  
“你理解我的意思嗎，泉奈律師。”他說完以後看著泉奈，補充道：“我沒你們想的那麼脆弱。”

泉奈擅辯，不過眼前白髮的青年看起來確實看起來精壯又結實，儘管不想承認，可有勻稱肌肉佈滿全身的宇智波泉奈在身板確實小了對方那麼點。讓他說爭論關於強弱的議題實屬逞強。畢竟他們兩人並肩站一塊被指比較弱的那個一定是自己。堅決否認！！！我超能打得好不！！泉奈在腦海裡拍桌抗辯。“別模糊焦點千手扉間，我很肯定你大哥有權利知道他弟弟的狀況。”

千手扉間攤開雙手，一副我哪裡看起來不好了的模樣看著泉奈。差點被對方蓄意挑釁成功的泉奈忍下再次吐槽的衝動。

“大哥若知道了一定什麼都不管就跑回來了。”工作什麼都落一地之類的匆匆趕回日本，知曉千手柱間性格的人任誰都能想像到這種情況會發生。千手扉間搖搖頭否認告訴他哥的可能性：“所以真不好，更何況之後那人沒再出現，估計那天也只是巧合碰上了...”

扉間極少在對話裡提起那人。泉奈明白扉間是指那個人可能離開到其他城市生活了，或許真是這樣也說不定。然而誰能保證呢？從他斑哥嘴裡知道了片段訊息泉奈也曉得那傢伙估計是個神經病，他就疑惑了腦袋瓜塞有半間圖書館的千手扉間怎麼會以正常人的思維去揣測神經病的腦迴路。

呃，估計千手家的不正常都是遺傳的。

眼看黑髮的宇智波還想說些什麼，白髮千手的的語氣軟了下來。“我明白你的意思，泉奈。”  
“謝謝，但真的，你說的我都考慮過了。”當扉間說他考慮過時他是真的都考慮過了，全方面的那種。這使得泉奈不曉得自己還能說些什麼。

“謝謝，真的。”他鄭重地重複一次跟泉奈道謝，神色間露出了扉間式的彆扭。而這代表他真的很誠實地在表達感謝。泉奈特地陪他出來花上大半天在無趣的商店裡穿梭買東西，費心思勸他跟大哥說出實情以便得到更多精神上的援助，每每都在為他著想。千手扉間怎麼可能沒明白過來這種宇智波式的溫柔。

“唉，我們真的思想上不契合。”最終泉奈嘆氣不在爭論，他用叉子戳著盤子裡殘餘的蛋糕渣：“好險我們小時候是鄰居現在是朋友，未來在從事的領域裡大概也不太可能是敵對關係，不然一定會廝殺的很慘烈。”

“我得承認在這點上你是對的，不過如果我們是敵人我有把握贏家會是我。”

聽見對方自信無敵的發言，宇智波泉奈嘴角邊的弧度在被激怒與被逗樂之間顫抖。後來千手扉間又買了一塊栗子塔給小辮子的宇智波。另外還打包的一份給尚未下班的宇智波斑。

眼看天色漸暗他們也差不多該回家了。  
泉奈拿紙巾擦擦嘴角可能留有的殘渣，扉間彎腰拿起幾袋用品，頭一抬起來眼前被遞了張紙巾：“？”

“你也擦擦吧。”泉奈說。

“我又沒吃蛋糕。”扉間疑惑的摸了摸臉。他從剛才到現在只喝了咖啡。

“又不是要你擦嘴。是你臉上的其他東西。”泉奈伸出兩根手指碰了碰自己眼睛下方，接著用拇指朝座位旁邊擦拭的乾淨到發光的窗戶比劃，示意讓方該照照鏡子。泉奈所指是千手扉間眼睛下方兩團令人難以忽略的青黑。“是說，若想證明自己真的很好，就不要再讓人看見你臉上那玩意兒。”  
泉奈勸了最後一句。

話雖如此，夜晚時他還是睜開了赤紅色的眸子。  
花費幾秒鐘後他確認了自己身在熟悉的環境裡，周圍的擺設都是真實的。在扉間壓抑住喉間溢出的喘息後他翻身去看斑的睡顏，宇智波斑俊秀又帶著硬氣的線條在睡眠時候顯得特別柔和。

在扉間跟斑開始交往前，千手兄弟跟宇智波么子三人曾聚在一塊討論過要偷拍斑的睡顏然後替他找對象，原因是清醒的宇智波斑經常習慣性的板起面孔，模樣實在太兇惡了才把大多數姑娘都嚇跑。俊俏是俊俏，但睡著以後他看上去才溫柔易近。

而計劃被識破了以後只有柱間被捶了一頓，因為誰不知道他是畫餅專家，肯定是他出的餿主意。白髮的千手靠上前傾聽那人的心跳，感受穩定的一次次的聲響並讓自己沈浸在對方的氣息中。沒一會兒的斑的手臂搭上他的腰間施力把他更一步拉進自己的懷裡。不論扉間多麼不願意驚擾到斑，那人都會隨著被噩夢驚醒的自己醒來。

儘管扉間假裝睡著一動也不動、假裝身體沒有微微顫抖，年長的那位仍會什麼也不問直接伸手把情緒尚未平息的白髮青年撈進懷裡。這麼來去數回後，扉間養成了被夢境驚醒後翻個身主動鑽進對方胸口的習慣，斑的則是自然的伸手替他拉好棉被並用自己的體溫捂熱對方冷冷的手腳。

不過這樣下去也不是辦法，吃早餐時他看著對面的斑眼下新冒出的一層淺淺青色。  
所以扉間決定改掉午後喝杯咖啡的習慣，自己跑到藥局裡買了安眠藥——雖然上大學以後就不必去心理輔導，但留有跟諮商師的會面紀錄讓他順利的拿到強效安眠藥。

然而才沒多久斑就發現扉間開始吃安眠藥。扉間甚至都不曉得他發現了，是因為隔天扉間將自己的背包翻來倒去，在衣物的口袋裡掏個遍都沒能找見那藥罐。最終他在收拾垃圾時從廚房垃圾桶內找到了它，拾起來感覺重量不太對，打開一看發現所有藥粒都倒空了。

他回頭看嫌疑犯一臉沒事人的窩在沙發上寫報告——斑最近經常把報告帶回家整理。扉間默默把疑問吞進肚子子裡。可第二天買回來的安眠藥再次不翼而飛。他摸了便背包跟口袋都沒找見就走到廚房裡頭看，和昨天一模一樣的拋棄方式，不過這次藥罐被掐成了麻花狀。

他直接走回客廳瞪著安坐沙發的斑。

宇智波警官抬起眼睛看他，模樣悠哉的像在安撫上了樹下不來的貓仔，問他：怎麼了，討親親？

對，我想用拳頭親你！千手扉間用力地哼了一聲，什麼也沒說轉身就走。

晚上他坐在床認真沿琢磨著是否拿本書直到累到不行了就睡能一覺到天亮時，斑吭哧吭哧抱了一盆熱水走進房間在他前面放下：“我問同事了，據說把腳泡暖了好睡覺。”千手扉間目瞪口呆的任對方剝掉自己的拖鞋放進溫熱的水裡。“別吃安眠藥，那玩意能吃出毛病。”宇智波邊嘟囊著。他的雙手一起浸在水底輕輕按壓扉間腳上的經穴。

扉間盯著對方的髮旋直到躺上床被斑摟進懷裡都沒能反應過來說出半句話。

從那天起他的半夜驚醒的次數減少了，從五次將至兩三次。

但那種糟蹋人家的感覺成了煩惱的一部分。他不敢跟宇智波泉奈提起：你哥哥燒水給我泡腳還附按摩。他非常確定泉奈會捶自己。  
並且那畫面太震撼導致他甚至不願意去回想它們，太羞恥。

第二天他在斑有所行動之前自己把盆裡放滿熱水泡上，沒想過了一會斑湊上來就要握住他的腳踝。“等等等等等——”

“怎麼了？昨天按摩不舒服？”宇智波警官滿臉不解。

“男人不可以隨便幫別人洗腳！”這是小媳婦在幹的事！

“做科研的你也有這麼老舊的思想嗎？”

扉間被噎了一句，緩過來又忙說：“我是說我自己按摩就好了，你告訴我穴位在哪。”

“呵呵，不。”

警察就是流氓這句話讓千手扉間切身體會了。但話又說回來身為一個男人怎麼可以為這種事感到害臊，千手扉間甩甩腦袋試圖喚起自己的底氣。可在宇智波斑低頭專注於規律的按壓他腳踝經脈時，他的臉已經比自己被熱水燙紅的腳背來還要火紅。他開始懷疑自己會不會死掉，中樞幫浦已運作失常，導致全身血液逆流集中到脖子以上...如果斑抬起頭卻發現他已經七孔流血暴斃了那該怎麼辦？

千手扉間的腦子裡颶風刮過一樣凌亂；那男人蹲在他身前低垂著眼眸，掌心裡的溫度比那盆水、甚至燃燒的火焰還要炙熱，沿著扉間窄窄的腳板一路向上直直燙進他的胸口。  
一百句話在心裡揉來搓去半晌，最終他勉強用乾巴巴的聲音擠出幾個字：“謝謝。”

這個男人的溫柔他要怎麼感謝？

扉間想破頭都沒找到答案。  
儘管尋找答案是千手扉間與生俱來的天賦。他敢大膽的提出各種假設並透過實驗證實、或是改進它們。有幾次甚至連老教授都被他的前衛思想給嚇到了，後來的結果證明他確實沒錯，成果出來以後小組獲得了亞太地區的科研首獎。

他熱愛這些，他知道所有環繞在周圍的都在一套萬物適用的規則下運行著，海浪波動韻律、蜜蜂振翅的頻率、貝殼剖面的黃金比例。以及大多數的化學式兩端所證明的物質守恆定律。

扉間為此著迷。

規律代表平衡與安寧。

以及和諧。

然而現在他發現宇智波斑跟自己所站立著的天秤是傾斜的。還有什麼比這個更可怕？千手扉間意識到這些時幾乎要痛罵自己怎麼現在才發現他跟斑之間的不對等。

因為那些早從他們交往之前就開始了。  
他哥哥帶著斑背著他把在班級裡所有的不安定因素排除，要不是大哥因酒精說溜嘴估計他這輩子都會被蒙在鼓裡；在他因為恐懼抓狂失控時斑抓著他耐心等待那些可怕的記憶回閃過去；若無其事地拜託他弟弟看照自己；大哥離開日本工作的當天一下班就到他空盪盪的屋裡恙裝強硬的把他牽回家照顧。

而班始終是這段關係裡主動的那個。

反觀自己，千手扉間掰著手指數來數去都是自己怎樣給對方帶來困擾：  
街道管線維修時誤把街區電閘給關了，整個社區一片漆黑，斑趕回家舉著手機照明用半天時間找到藏在衣櫃裡的自己後又花了半天時間安撫，直到他終於認出那是不會傷害自己的宇智波斑；  
光是跟扉間擁抱不被反射性的掙脫就耗掉宇智波斑半年的時間；  
有幾次送宵夜到警署去給值夜班的斑，扉間知道自己既不風趣又不幽默但還是嘗試跟斑的同事們聊天，估計成效不佳因為後來斑皺著眉頭要他那麼晚就別出門了；  
他跟泉奈替斑慶生那天他擅自邀請了和斑關係好的同事，後來溫馨的小酌演變成宇智波警官隔天嚇癱兩條街的宿醉黑臉，扉間中午下課還特地買了熱粥送過去。

白髮的青年摀著頭感覺腦袋裡發疼。難，真難。更可怕的事是他不僅沒有給予對方什麼，還在無形中讓斑失去了某些他應得到的東西。

千手扉間得事先聲明自己沒有強迫症，只不過那些被他不小心記住了而已：  
交往的第三個月宇智波斑的堅持不懈終於讓扉間不在因牽個小手大驚小怪的顫抖，雖然到現在他還是拒絕在逛大街時十指相扣。  
再半年以後他們終於可以像正常的情侶一樣擁抱，扉間才明白胸口相貼能感受到對方心臟的搏動，它們這麼近，這麼溫暖。  
又幾個月過去，扉間跟斑完成一次真正的接吻，而且分開以後自己還哭得一塌糊塗，好在很快的他們完成第二個、第三個吻，而且一次比一次深刻。

扉間原以為自己沒辦法再也跟別人建立親密關係，可現在他看見了一線光亮，如同幾年前他所說的那樣，自己只是需要一點時間，還是會慢慢變好的。

然而那一隙之光總是明明滅滅。當他天真的以為一切可以順理成章的發展下去時，現實的殘酷把他從美好的想像裡喚醒。  
初中的健康教育課程就很完整的解釋過一切，關於忄生。學霸千手扉間理應認為自己不僅有足夠知識還做好了心理準備，更何況成年以後男生之間的對話早就讓那檔子事不再是個害羞的小秘密。

斑面露猶豫之色時他用理論折服對方，斑只好說當你感覺不對時我們就立刻停下，扉間點點頭。  
剛開始扉間確實感到有點緊張，不過斑看起跟自己一樣所以他想這大概沒什麼，畢竟這是第一次會緊張很正常的。

他們看著彼此的眼睛，然後擁抱、接吻。似乎一切都很順利，然而當斑把手滑進他大腿內側時，他立刻發現自己吸不到空氣了。猛烈的記憶回閃把他釘在原地，那張可怕的臉孔跟所有的刀尖以及黑暗的畫面像超載的貨卡一樣衝撞進他的腦海，來自四方八面的陰暗潮濕氣息讓扉間作嘔，恐懼爬滿皮膚時他聽見一片黑暗裡有人在尖叫。

等到他回過神時眼前是斑放大的臉孔，顫抖的瞳孔透露了主人的心焦，扉間才意識到哭叫的聲音正從自己的嘴裡往外洩。他啪一聲闔上下巴，這差點導致他再次窒息。

很久以後在扉間的堅持下他們嘗試了第二次。這次斑更加小心慎重的對待他，接著他們得到了比上更淒慘的結果。自那之後斑說什麼都不願意了。  
斑甚至反問他，不做又怎麼了？所以他們至今沒真正發生關係。

但是，理科生千手扉間對生物學有相當程度的瞭解。好歹是個做研究的，他很清楚凡是哺乳動物不論雌雄都有生理需求，都有慾望。儘管他從以前就知道自己已經不正常了，但是宇智波斑跟自己可不一樣，他甚至比大多數人都要優秀。大概那人唯一的不正常就是被自己糾纏上。

如同廢物的自己。

這莫名讓人想起高中第一次做解剖實驗時千手扉間下手俐落的讓老師都感到驚奇，按理來說初次殺死小動物會讓任何人都猶豫又害怕——那時泉奈早就躲到保健室裡，他心軟見不得這種場景。可是白髮的學生手裡捏著小刀與鑷子抬頭對其他讚嘆不已的同學說：我只是早點結束牠的痛而已。  
換句話說，早早放牠自由。也是一種仁慈。

而這句話可說在哪都適用。所以扉間跟斑提出了他的想法，善於分析的他相當懂得如何切中重點說話。

他直接說去找別人吧。

然後他們爆發有史以來最激烈的吵架。  
起初斑還莫名其妙地試圖理解千手扉間的腦迴路。畢竟從父輩到兄弟之間的相處足以證明千手跟宇智波的腦迴路有時完全不再一個頻道上。接著扉間冷靜的給對方分析了一下，宇智波斑聽到半路就炸了。他像是被旋風包裹著一樣的憤怒。大吼。

“我他媽的、不准——永遠——不準你這樣說自己！！”宇智波斑氣到極致了導致每個字艱難地從他的齒關之間蹦出來時都擦出了火花。“你聽懂了沒有！！千手扉間！！”他的語氣如此兇狠。

千手扉間緊緊握拳讓指甲嵌入皮肉裡，斑的反應讓他知道自己又搞砸了。眼前的宇智波對扉間來說非常陌生，和過去感受到的厚重、穩定的氣息不一樣，他現在渾身散發出來的氣息像是因為疼痛而哀嚎著的野狼、又像憤怒地狂吼的獅子。  
扉間只好連聲道歉：對不起，對不起。但當他每說一次對不起時，都使宇智波斑的表情卻變得更加猙獰。千手扉間悲哀地意識到自己不僅毀了一切還不曉得該如何收尾，看來他除了是的廢物以外還是個笑話。  
他垂著頭沒敢再看對方。

最終是一通電話打斷他們，斑的手機愉快地唱歌。他走過去把它接起來。“喂。宇智波斑。”

“呃，前輩不好意思我知道您今天休假還是打擾您了...”對面傳來菜鳥員警膽怯的聲音。

“嗯，說。”

“...是這樣的，剛剛有民眾報警說是擔心隔壁住家爭吵的很激烈可能就要發生家暴了，”菜鳥解釋，宇智波斑哼了一聲示意他趕快講完。“是說...那位小姐報出的地址是你的住處——”

斑只愣住半秒鐘：“我明白了，確實是我剛才音量大了點，但這兒沒發生什麼。”說完話未等對方反應過來立刻掛斷電話。

室內陷入完全的安靜。  
他把屏幕滅了扔回茶几上發出喀嚓一聲讓扉間忍不處縮了縮脖子。斑低著頭看不清神情。剛才強烈的張力還瀰漫在空氣中。半晌他抬起頭看向站在牆邊的扉間：“過來。”他說。  
然後那人竟退後了半步。斑無奈的放緩語調又重複了一次：“扉間，到這兒來。”他朝他抬起手臂，向上露出掌心。白髮的青年猶豫了一秒才慢慢朝他走去，然而始終沒抬起眼睛看他。當他們之間的距離縮短到一個手臂時宇智波斑伸手就把那人擄進懷裡死死抱著。

“操，千手扉間——”斑說，這一聲狂躁的像是怒吼又像嘆息。“你真是個混蛋。”  
這是扉間初次體會他人的顫抖，這很新奇卻也意外地發現這讓他感到心口疼痛。然後扉間也顫抖起來，他只好說：“對不起，我真的很抱歉——”

斑用手臂緊緊箍住他，制止他繼續說話。“以後禁止你說自己是廢物，也他媽的永遠——永遠別跟我說對不起...”  
看著宇智波斑泛紅的眼眶，千手扉間知道自己深深地傷害了對方。

後來他確實沒在提過那幾個字。

但是難題仍在，天秤依舊傾斜，還越來越嚴重。現在他該如何向斑表達他的感謝？說個對不起似乎相較之下非常容易。

“千手，那個人是誰啊？”

某天必修課結束後同學突然問他，扉間還忙著分配之後實驗記錄的工作沒馬上反應過來就順勢應了聲：“你說誰？”

“站在教室外的那個警察。”那同學又說：“為什麼這個帥哥又來找你啊。”

扉間這才抬起頭跟站在窗外的宇智波斑對上眼。穿著制服的傢伙挑眉看著自己。倚牆而立。扉間立刻就加快了收拾的速度。而那同學還沒停止追問：“他是你朋友嗎？”

“啊？...嗯。是我朋友。”他答道。老實說扉間沒弄明白對想問的倒底是什麼，因為她很明顯話中有話。而未多想的他意外感覺在自己回答以後大家都躁動了起來，七嘴八舌的更多問題湧來：“欸，那我可不可以跟他要電話。”、“我以為帥哥警察國外才有嗚嗚嗚，果然好好愛國才是正道——”

“扉間吶，你知道他有沒有對象嗎？”這怎麼回事，連叫他的稱呼都一下子親暱了八百里的距離？

“...那位哥哥長得超精緻的，我以為千手同學已經算極品了說！”

千手扉間一下子懵了，他怎麼之前沒意識到同班的傢伙都是些飢餓的如狼似虎的肉食動物？！他還來不及說些什麼就有人蹬蹬蹬湊到斑跟前打招呼。而在旁邊站了一排被拋棄的男同學紛紛眼神死，要知道他們系上的女生雖然像男人一樣但仍舊是女生啊，理科男要跟異性相處多麽不容易！！為什麼要被一個穿制服的流氓搶走哇。

是說，斑經常逮了空子就來學校裡接他下課。扉間雖然覺得有點愚蠢但斑對他的抱怨採不聽不聞不回應的三不無理態度——宇智波倔起來也日天日地——扉間只好由著他去。他只是有點擔心是不是因為自己沒藏好看到對方的安心的表情，才讓斑明明也經常忙的半天喝不上口水還願意這麼做。現在他眼睜睜的看著那傢伙被女同學們包圍。  
雖然人數不至於太多但戴上濾鏡不難發現那都是流著口水的惡狼：嗷嗷嗷是生猛鮮肉！——扉間立馬被自己的腦補能力震驚，然而下一秒的現實更是讓他瞪大紅眼睛。

班上一個特別開放的女孩子直接蹭上去問斑：“警察先生，我可以摸摸的手臂的肌肉嗎？”

喂喂喂！！  
他都沒意識到自己是怎麼在瞬間穿越教室然後又擠過這群惡狼，總之回過神時他已經堵在斑跟那個胸脯大的女孩之間，而那條罪惡的纖纖玉手堪堪落到了自己胸前。扉間頓時只感一陣惡寒襲身，他盡量紳士又迅速的把那隻手扶起來放回它該待的位置後還沒來得及開口其他女孩們又蹭了過來。

“噯扉間啊，快點介紹一下你朋友給我們認識啊！”她們一陣風暴撲面而來，夾雜大量噪音。“還有還有電話幾號一起說一起說嘛——”

“警察哥哥能不能陪晚上陪走我回家，一個人走夜路好怕的！”

他愣是滿臉的目瞪口呆望向斑，而那傢伙竟然一副看好戲的樣子...顯然沒法指望了。扉間吸口氣——吐出，迅速端正態度回復本來有點嚴肅的菁英樣貌。他輕咳讓大家都稍微鎮定下來。  
咳咳... 底下閃閃發光的期待眼神雷射一樣差點沒把他給戳穿，比發表會上刻意挑毛病的評審還難對付。

扉間忍耐下後退幾步的強烈求生慾——“這位是...”他抬手示意身旁這位。他本想說這是維護治安的英雄宇智波警官等等等的狗屁官方發言，可他眼角瞄見又一個女孩偷偷摸摸想伸手去勾斑的右手。

現在的女生怎麼如此不知矜持！？

他腦子一熱啪的搶先那女孩一步握住宇智波斑的右手，不經大腦地提高音量說：“——這是我男朋友。”然後再次出乎意料的大家又炸了。她們開始尖叫嘴裡還喊著一些明明是日文但他理解不能的句子。當他拽著斑逃離案發現場以後那些人嘰嘰喳喳地討論身還在他腦子裡叮咚作響。

搞什麼鬼。  
以及，什麼叫做天啦你們好辣我可以？？

“喂，千手扉間。”被他拉著斑突然停下腳步扯住光顧著走路的對方，盯著扉間白花花蓬鬆的後腦勺斑說話的語調裡充滿了被逗樂的輕快。

“幹嘛啦？”千手扉間腳下踉蹌著頓住腳步沒好氣的回頭問。然後用實驗室裡小白鼠那種紅紅的眼睛傳達：你下次能不能低調點至少套上便服外套再出現啊的訊息。可斑沒管那些，他抬起手臂晃了晃他們緊緊相握的手炫耀似地問扉間：“知道這是你男朋友第一次被你主動牽手嗎？”

“......”喔齁，千手扉間確實不知道。但現在知道了。反應過來後噌一下扉間白皙的脖子紅成一片，耳朵也像要滴血一樣的燒著。但他沒鬆開手反是更緊的握住，因為說不出話扉間只好轉身埋頭往前繼續走。身後他的男朋友越笑越開心。

“專門記些無聊事！”扉間憤然道。

“因為你不記我只好幫你記著。”

“那還真是太感謝你了呢！”

“是嘛——”斑拖著長音慵懶的不像是在質疑。

“…...對。”扉間本來氣勢洶洶的聲音在他再次開口時小了下去：“——謝謝，真的。”

宇智波斑翻轉手腕讓原先只是單純相握的手變成十指交扣。他們並肩走在大街上，除了肩膀抖了一下千手扉間沒在做出任何和掙脫有掛勾的動作。斑發出舒心的嘆息哼哼道：“我早就想對你這樣做了。”  
十指相扣逛大街什麼的。——斑警官你想起來自己是翹班中嗎？

過了一會斑低聲說：“還有傻透了你，永遠不需要對我說謝謝。”

接下來兩週扉間的睡眠品質維持在夜裡醒來次數不超過三，算是差強人意。

早上八點半。警署的例行週會進行到最後環節，菜鳥在長官指示下把工作大方向的文件分發給局裡同仁，大小案件進度、民眾申訴案件到宣導工作等等一一詳列在冊、衛生間的整潔狀況、還有輪值班表。斑拿著那份名單連頭也不回就送給咨詢臺那位眼睛閃閃發光的同僚一根中指。其實時間算一算早該輪到自己了，他邊想著邊翻看著其他訊息。雖然面上不顯，但斑驀地感到心煩。

幾天後他要開始為時一個月的值夜。

在那之前連續幾天斑和扉間買了零食半夜不睡覺窩在沙發上看電影，就為了給值夜的宇智波警官調時差。雖然片子幾乎都是扉間挑的，不過他並未按照自己的喜好選擇推理片之類的，以免斑看著看著瞌睡了就與調時差的目的相違背。  
原本邀請了泉奈一起深夜電影趴，不過大閒人表示那些片子他早都看過了，家裡的電腦還在下載最新的片源呢。

要不要拷貝給你一份？

不了我支持正版。

不，你是支持老古板。

結果扉間自己睡著了。  
他們各自佔據沙發兩端同分一條棉被，斑伸手去搆桌上的薯片時注意到扉間睡著的。他手裡圈了個抱枕斜斜倚靠在扶手上低垂著腦袋，半截露在外面白皙的小腿伸長橫過半張沙發輕輕挨在斑的腿邊。好像這種若有似無的觸碰就能帶給他足夠安全感似的。

斑將滑落地上的被子拉起來重新蓋好，並撈起扉間的腳踝放到自己的大腿上用手摀著。怎麼這麼涼。他邊看電影邊分神想著。  
電影演到一半時打瞌睡的那人皺了皺鼻子睜開眼睛。處於迷糊中紅通通的兩眼視線都還沒對焦的千手試著讓邏輯迅速回歸大腦，很快他就意識到自己不知何時起深深陷入沙發裡......千手兄弟從小就被佛間禁止這種攤成一團的姿勢。

不過要不是他男朋友手心裡的溫度太舒服了他或許會考慮下自己讓坐姿優雅一點。他打了個哈欠，把另外一條腿也抬到對方腿上。轉著眼眸重新關注劇情。“真的有人這麼幹嗎？”扉間看了一會進入刺激橋段的畫面忍不住問。

現正演到主角為了脫困啪嚓一聲卸下手腕關節，從綑綁中脫身。然後抓住脫臼的那隻手往回啪嚓一推關節歸位，扭身就開始暴打壞人。

不清楚，雖然沒試過但那肯定會非常痛，而且肌肉可能會撕裂，組織受到傷害以後會降低活動性，總之要在短時間內用恢復到可以能出擊的狀態並不容易。斑慵懶的說。

理論上？扉間挑眉，眼瞳裡反射著大屏幕裡明明滅滅的光線。

別跟電影較真，千手博士。

就算是電影我也沒法容忍過度無腦的邏輯。扉間毫不在意對方語氣裡的嘲諷。譬如說，你上次選的那部喜劇根本通篇的瞎扯淡。他指出。

明明你也笑了那時候——

碰！音響裡炸藥爆破的音效蓋過斑的爭辯，他們倆默契的對視一眼後把關注點放回電影上。

過了沒多久扉間又打了個呵欠。

到房裡睡？

扉間搖頭。後來斑讓扉間把被自己摀熱的腳收回去，把對方拉過來倚著自己。扉間蹭了蹭找到舒服的位置後就安靜的待著不動了。

反派的總部發生連續的爆炸，主角在背景傳來隆隆爆破聲響中朝同伴大吼大叫快撤。斑拿遙控器降低音響的播放聲量。扉間的身體動了一下。  
斑低下頭眼神微斂，輕輕把扉間散開在臉頰上的銀白髮絲撥開，那人似是感受到他的動作而往他身上挨了挨。

他突然間想起剛剛成為鄰居時自己還挺不喜歡這個當時小小的但兇兇的孩子。  
哥哥沒寫作業炸毛、看到自己跟柱間倆跑去後山玩得一身髒跟傷回來炸毛、送他一條烤魚也高興的炸毛——長大一些情況好多了，可仍沒改掉隨時要跟人劃清界線一樣態度的壞習慣，深怕欠了人家什麼。

然而說這人心眼小也不對，因為千手扉間對待身邊的人非常大方。斑記得有一次泉奈揉著眼睛喊痠痛，隔天那人就弄了一台護眼桌燈到他們家。不過宇智波兄弟真摯地表達謝意時扉間看上去卻非常不自在，同手同腳地走回隔壁的家裡。後來柱間聽了狂笑，他說只要一直誇扉間或是一直道謝，那人就會冒出有趣的彆扭神情。

從什麼時候起在這人睡著時被自己觸碰到也不會驚醒、什麼時候起自己走進了對方的領域，得以窺見對方設置的重重自我保護層之後柔軟溫暖的模樣。他們倆交往一段時間，柱間跟他起爭執的時候說，說斑不過是覺得跟貓相處拉近距離感很有挑戰性而已，等得到信任之後就會頓感索然無味的把它棄置一旁。  
這就是男人啊。黑皮膚的男人指出。

所以事實上他們最初會打起來是因為斑先動的手。對方太欠打。千手柱間這個人，是看喜劇的好夥伴，但跟他談起有關感情方面的事就呵呵了。尤其是跟他弟弟扯上關係的。

這部動作片的片尾曲意外的是由大提琴所演奏。琴弦拉奏顫動出低沈綿密的樂音頻率，斑感覺自己的呼吸逐漸與樂章的頻率合拍，像他留下那盞台燈所散發出的柔和黃光一樣柔軟綿長。斑低頭看這扉間的睡顏，朱紅的眼眸闔上但銀白的睫毛時不時地輕顫著，眼睛下方一層淺淺的、無法用指尖抹去的青黑。宇智波斑只希望扉間不是因為長時間的相處逐漸習慣了，才對自己放鬆警戒。

他靜靜看了一會，才滑進棉被裡並伸手將那人攏進懷裡放上心口。摟著人躺進沙發裡閉上眼前斑還迷迷糊糊的想，值什麼夜嘛，真是。

“扉間。”  
他在實驗室裡擺弄滴管時同學從身後叫他，說背包裡的手機好像在響。接完電話以後他回給斑訊息，問他要不要吃什麼自己可以送到警署去給他。

不用，昨天有人打賭輸了得請大家吃宵夜。

才過幾秒又來另一條訊息：還有你沒事別老在外面亂晃，趕緊回家。

值班到現在半個月過去，他倆的作息基本上就是錯開的。但晚上屋裡空蕩蕩的空虛感卻還沒被扉間習慣，但有所長進的是他不再需要把整間屋子的燈都點亮了。睡下時臥室裡檯燈開著，另在玄關那也留了盞燈。

噩夢依舊惱人，他仍遵守約定不碰安眠藥。而自從摸到訣竅以後，扉間知道半夜醒來的話裹緊棉被把身體縮小一點會更容易的讓自己再次入睡。這至少讓他的黑眼圈不繼續加深。然後早上醒來他會做好早餐，下班的宇智波警官回到家開始吃時他正好出門去學校。

“不，我不要聽你說你出門前還要交換一個吻的這種故事。”宇智波泉奈用手摀住耳朵。絕不！

“我們並沒有好嗎。你長得這麼清純思想竟然如此齷齪。”白髮千手毫不留情吐槽對方無禮的態度。“在你等著領畢業證書的悠閒日子裡，到底看了多少不乾淨的東西？”

“不是啊，扉間你要理解我的心情。一個是熟到爛掉的朋友、一個是我親哥，親熱的畫面”留小辮子的宇智波揉揉眉心很無奈：“你講的任何事情會讓我神奇的大腦擅自聯想、那真的非常驚悚。”話剛說完泉奈突然意會過來對方在暗指自己的影集收藏。他抗議：“不，我可以發誓沒下載任何黃色的玩意兒在我電腦裡。”

扉間一臉不屑但仍表示理解的點點頭。意思是，身為健康的成年男性電腦裡竟然沒存幾部黃片實在說不過去，但是沒關係我們還是好朋友。簡單而言，泉奈又被坑了。這讓泉奈很生氣。

“知道嗎？你這種暗戳戳傷人的說話方式做律師適合極了。”跳腳的小辮子恨恨地喊道。他差點就要跺腳了。“你想像一下我跟你哥打啵的畫面試試——嘔天啊，我都要吐了。”他說完忍不住拉扒己自己的頭髮，像是這麼做就能把那些畫面扒出腦子一樣，可惜這動作只讓他一頭烏黑的炸毛翹得更嚴重。不過這下子他成功讓白髮青年也猝不及防的全身被惡寒襲過。

證實了，想像力也可以有殺傷力。

宇智波泉奈清秀聰明反應機敏。  
千手扉間俊秀理智舉止大方。  
兩個都人設高的沒朋友，但是懟起來就是兩個幼稚鬼。走在大街上他們很快的回神收斂自己的行為。多虧了當年的宇智波斑跟千手柱間這倆搗蛋鬼在大街小巷闖出的名號，負責維持宇智波、千手家形象的擔子就落在了兩個弟弟肩上。

沿路隨意聊天，很快就到達街角岔路口。回家的方向兩人一個要往左拐一個要往右轉。

剛要道別扉間就感覺眼角瞥見了什麼，轉過頭看發現一個小妹妹蹲在地上哭。泉奈順著他的視線看過去也愣了一下：“走失兒童？”

白髮青年已經邁開腳步朝小孩走去。他在她前面端下，而女孩嗚嗚噎噎的哭，一張小臉漲的紅通通看起來怪可憐。“小妹妹，你在找媽媽嗎？”

她搖頭，依舊哭得傷心沒回話。

旁邊泉奈也過來了，孩子緣很好的他試著讓她停止哭泣，逗了好一會兒終於情緒不在那麼激動了，雖然眼淚還是花花的掉讓人挺心疼。他們哄半天也沒哄問出什麼答案，眼看周圍沒什麼行人，把一個小女孩扔在不是好辦法，而且誰知道會不會讓哪個來路不明的人牽走了。後來想起來可能是西村家的孩子，走幾步去敲門半天沒人應，估計大人不在家。

是說，怎麼就把小孩子單獨一人放在外面跑了呢。他們兩不約而同皺起眉頭。泉奈跟扉間對看一眼後默契的決定把人送去警局。扉間彎下腰要把小女孩抱起來時，她抽抽嗒嗒伸出小小的手往轉角指，不知所以兩個青年就往那方向走去，繞過彎原來是個小公園。  
走進去之前泉奈猜是不是被小男生欺負了，扉間想或許有可能，並在心裡琢磨著等等怎麼教育臭小鬼們。沒想公園裡空蕩蕩的，甚至看起來不像經常有人來玩的樣子。這公園位置確實有些偏。

小女孩遙指一比，指向圍繞著小公園的眾多樹木中特別大的那株。看那群枝繁葉茂的樹密密的站在一塊讓泉奈一下子打了個激靈，他一把扯住扉間，附在他耳邊偷偷摸摸地說：“喂，難不成在樹幹後頭坐著一具屍體。”  
“你是電影看多了腦子裡想什麼？”理科男扉眉頭一皺，抱著小孩就走過去。泉奈只好跟上：“胡說，我可不看驚悚片的...”

走到樹下後，在泉奈感嘆著怎麼之前都沒注意過還有這種地方時，那小小的手又往樹梢上指。這樣一來泉奈差點拔腿就跑。不要是什麼吊死屍啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！黑髮青年悶著頭不敢看，旁邊的千手・科學證明一切・扉間毫無障礙的抬頭尋找讓小女孩哇哇哭泣的元兇。  
沒一會兒——“喔，氣球卡在樹梢上了。”扉間淡定的轉撥現況，扭頭看他。

那小辮子正拍胸脯邊喘氣邊說道：“小祖宗，以後別賣這種關子要嚇死人的知道嗎？”宇智波・差點沒嚇跪・泉奈給自己順氣，然後抬頭看了看提議：“不過掛的位置還挺高的，不如重新買一個吧。”

扉間伸出拇指輕柔地抹掉小臉上的眼淚：“小妹妹，那是妳的氣球嗎？”她點點頭，摟緊銀髮大哥哥的脖子，眼淚都蹭在衣服上了。

泉奈湊近哄她：“哥哥給你買新的好不好，那個太高了拿不到。”想一想說得不對勁...好像給自己的身高挖坑了，他又補充：“新買個更漂亮的，好幾個！”

可惜女孩沒有被宇智波漂亮的杏眼打動，還在嗚嗚地哭著。很快的兩個青年嘆口氣，扉間把小孩放在地上，捲起袖子：“我去取下來，你們在著等著。”泉奈沒有異議，千手家搬到這座城市以前是在鄉下住著，千手柱間沒少給他們講過千手兄弟爬樹游泳的經歷，他退一步等著看千手老二展現身手。

“妹妹，站後面一點，免得等下大格格掉下來砸到你會痛痛。”泉奈開始童顏童語。扉間回頭白了他一眼，腳蹬樹幹上的突起很快就爬到一個高度。

泉奈覺得有趣：“扉間你是猴——子嗎？”他把手攏在嘴邊形成喇叭對上面的青年喊道。

扉間朝他扔了一根樹枝。然後又第二根。宇智波自討沒趣，低頭囑咐小女孩在原地別動，決定在小公園裡繞一圈看看都有些什麼。

上樹容易下樹難，尤其手裡還抓著一顆嬌弱易暴的氣球。扉間小心翼翼花了兩倍的時間從高處返回地面，看來小時候經常被大哥拖著去爬樹也不全是壞事。手掌下木皮粗糙的觸感竟也讓他有些懷念，在山裡的樹木要高得更多像要伸進天際了一樣。或許哪天有空他可以帶斑到小時候住的村子裡走走。

嗯，然後就可以見識見識城市人到鄉下的有趣畫面了。

歸還之前扉間把繫著氣球的線底端綁了塊小石頭，這麼一來就算放手也不會馬上飛走。他把增加重量的氣球放進小女孩手裡。小女孩手裡緊緊抓著氣球繩子眼淚又嘩拉掉下來，她往前一撲抱住扉間的脖子，嗚嗚噎噎的。白髮青年輕輕順著她的背安撫。小娃娃——他不禁苦笑。

話說，泉奈那傢伙哪去了？

扉間突然想起小辮子的宇智波，左右張望了一下。然後他不經意地注意到小女孩抱著自己手讓臂上一節袖子被掀起來，露出一塊淤青。看起來才掐上去不久。  
哪個混蛋！  
他輕輕把小女孩的手臂從身上拿下來，仔細看這個傷痕。稍微檢查後並沒有發現其他明顯的外傷，但那個瘀痕顯然被重複掐了好幾次，才使濃墨般的青紫色瘀痕從自細嫩的肌膚下更深處透到表層。他甚感難受的察覺體內也醞釀著隱隱的憤怒。扉間盡量使自己的語氣溫和：“小妹妹，這個是怎麼來的？有人欺負妳嗎？”

她一聽哭得更可憐了。  
答案出來了，這讓扉間的怒火被點燃。如果是學校裡的同學掐的他會讓對方家長負責，而如果是哪個成年人幹得好事，千手扉間會親自收拾那傢伙。

“泉奈？”他轉頭找人，難不成那傢伙也找了顆樹爬嗎？他站起身，小女孩伸手拽著她的褲腿。

“宇智波泉奈別玩了，我們還是得去警局一趟。”他喊。

身後傳來窸窣聲，扉間扭頭就看見宇智波泉奈從幾顆樹後頭冒出來。他正想說些什麼時，空氣卻凝結了，扉間沒法發出聲音。宇智波泉奈向前跨了兩步便踉蹌摔倒在地上。額頭上一片鮮紅的滲著血把石地也染上鮮豔的顏色。把泉奈推出來的男人這才慢慢的從陰影處走出來。扉間立刻趕到褲腿一緊，小女孩抓的他更用力了。

“去警局做什麼，人家很忙的。”

話說完手一揚，啪嚓一聲那人扔了什麼東西在地上。地上泉奈的手機屏幕已經碎得不成樣子。

“還有你的。”他指指扉間。扉間把手機從口袋裡拿出來時，他意外發現自己的手平穩的可怕，反倒是手機震動不停。

屏幕上來電顯示：宇智波斑。

“不准接。”那人又說。他的腳踏上臥倒在地的泉奈背上，微微施力。扉間緊緊盯著泉奈，耳邊傳來小女孩破碎的哭聲。他的指尖懸在解鎖鍵上猶豫著，而那個人突然發力在泉奈身上踩了一下，黑髮的青年被擠壓出疼痛的咳嗽。  
“——住手！！”扉間喘著氣喊。泉奈還斷斷續續的咳著。他很快挪開懸在屏幕上的手指並在對方指示下慢慢彎腰把手機擱在地上。然後他重新站直身體，把小女孩擋在後面。扉間試圖讓自己看起來強勢一點。當他完成一連串的動作後，那男人始終黏在他身上的目光終於下滑，看了那女孩一眼。她因此嗚噎得更厲害。男人擺擺手：“小妹妹，沒你事了可以走了。”

扉間用自己冷靜的手輕輕把女孩往離開的方向送了一下，並用克制著的聲音低聲說：“沒事了，快走吧。趕緊回家去。”小女孩邊跑邊跌跌撞撞回頭看扉間跟躺在地上的哥哥，扉間始終用安撫的微笑目送她直到女孩完全離去。

“好了，真不容易啊一個個解決礙事的。”

地上安靜的手機又開始震動。扉間看了一眼又迅速抬起頭盯著那人還踩在泉奈背上的腳。“別傷害他。”

那人看上去很驚奇的低頭看了看腳下的人，又把視線重回扉間身上。“不傷害這個小可愛？可以啊——”男人咧開嘴笑了，和十年前一模一樣的笑容。扉間胸口一陣滯澀，指尖抽搐。

“你過來，我的天使。”


	7. Chapter 7

千手扉間醒來後維持平躺的姿勢，緊閉著眼睛平復自己哮喘似的喘息。今天夢靨來的異常猛烈——他甚至被自己急促的呼吸嗆了一口。還未睜開眼眼他已經開始尋找睡在身邊的斑，一直以來的經驗使他知道就算不主動伸手去討要，那人也會很快把自己拉進懷裡。但千手扉間現在急迫的需要來自戀人的安慰。他需要宇智波斑無可撼動的懷抱。

扉間踢了踢糾纏在身上的棉被，翻過身體伸長兩隻手就往旁邊的床鋪上撲去。可嘩啦一聲，感覺被什麼拽住沈甸甸掛在手腕上。

他舉起手腕，指尖觸及一串冰涼的鐵鍊。

宇智波泉奈醒來時盯著白色天花板陷入兩秒鐘的茫然，腦子裡像被塞了一團漿糊似臌脹臌脹一陣陣發疼。他立刻從床上坐起來，然而突如其來的動作拉扯到背上的傷，鈍痛使泉奈罵了一聲。“...哥哥、斑哥——”霎時間他想起全部的經過，顧不得肢體上的疼痛泉奈啞著嗓子喊，探身去搆床頭上緊急呼叫鈴，使勁按了數次。

只要一用力背上挫傷的肌肉就像被捏住一樣發痛，疼得從齒縫間嘶嘶直吸氣的泉奈幾乎在自己按下鈴響的同時就聽見病房外傳來急促的腳步聲，緊接著下一秒，他哥哥哐的一聲衝進病房裡。女護理師跟在身後。

斑看到弟弟醒來後臉上緊繃著得神情不禁鬆懈幾分，他快速上前扶著弟弟讓他躺下。護理師協助轉動手把將床背調整試合適的高度讓泉奈可以靠坐著。泉奈就感覺全身沒一處不疼，咬著牙嘶嘶從齒縫間吸氣，剛剛才醒過來而已他的動作太激烈了。

斑將泉奈安置好後遞了一杯放有吸管的水給他。剛從頭昏眼花恢復過來的泉奈張口想說些什麼時才發現自己的喉嚨被火燒過似的又乾又痛，他只好用攢起的力氣拍掉那跟娘娘腔的吸管，就著他哥哥的手喝杯裡的水。

短短一會兒，護理師檢查完宇智波泉奈的情況並無大礙後，簡單和年長的那位宇智波囑咐該注意的事項以後便離開病房。

喝夠水他推開哥哥的手問：“我昏多久了？”

“從你被送到醫院起算已經是第四個小時。”

“扉間呢？”

斑沒有回答，本來希望聽到對方說千手扉間在隔壁病房之類的泉奈看到哥哥的表情心裡都冷了。該死。他忍不住低下頭，惱怒又錯愕地說：“操，我真是——”

“噓，泉奈。”宇智波斑抬起手制止弟弟在焦急時慣性拉扯自己頭髮的行為，他將對方的手拉離開纏在頭上的紗布。斑被弟弟額頭上白晃晃的紗布刺傷眼睛、以及很快憶起護理師說過泉奈背上還有一片又深又紫的瘀青。他制止自己摸對方頭、或是擁抱的安慰行為，轉而將對方的手收進自己的手心裡，安撫性的捏了捏。不要自責，不是你的錯。

哥哥肯定比自己更難受。難過地皺眉，泉奈內疚又受挫的垂下腦袋。

宇智波泉奈從他們發現落單的小女孩說起，他跟著扉間抱起滿臉是淚的女孩走進在挨著住宅區邊緣建立位置略微隱密的小公園。  
在千手扉間爬上樹取回受困的氣球的那段時間裡，泉奈也充滿好奇心的想把這座似乎被遺忘了的公園打量一遍，他沿著樹叢走。然後他從餘光中掃到在幾棵樹之後似乎有著什麼，某個物件淺淺的被落葉蓋住一半。雖然平時他不看恐怖驚悚片，但對探險片可謂非常感興趣，所以便走近幾分，步入了樹叢之間。

彎腰伸手撥開物件上覆滿的落葉，看清那物的泉奈心裡一拎立刻感到事情有幾分奇怪。他拾起沾上泥土的背包抖一抖，泥土樹葉都是新附上去沒多久，沾黏的並不牢靠，隨手一撥就掉了乾淨。上面還繡上了背包主人的名字。所以這女孩確實是西村家的。但明明是背包掉了為什麼找他們去幫忙撿氣球呢？

泉奈越想越不對勁，將小女孩的背包抓在手上準備回去跟扉間他們會合。然而在泉奈有任何動作之前背後先傳來了腳步聲。

咖唦咖唦腳踏樹葉的聲響。

這下子他渾身寒毛都倒豎起來，一轉過身就看到那張他只在資料照片上見過的臉孔。事情發生得突然又驚悚，一瞬間泉奈連是跑是叫是反擊都來不及思考就被突然出現的傢伙打 倒在地。他的意識很快墜入深色的混沌之中。

暈乎之間，背上被牛踏過一樣的疼。最後還迷迷糊糊聽見扉間在他耳邊叫自己的名字。醒來後人就躺在了醫院裡。看來電影裡的情節多少是有些真實性。他回想起當時砸向自己的黑暗，以及醒來的一瞬間懷疑自己在哪的迷失感都只在小說或是電影裡被描述過，竟然有這麼一天自己會親身經歷。

以及，驟然降臨的危機。

越說泉奈白皙的臉色變得越黑，他怎麼想都覺得是自己把扉間拖進了坑裡。扉間確實挺乖的沒亂跑，反倒是自己歡快地四處閒晃被陰了一把。根本不用費心思考就能可以推算出，那敗類必定是拖著滿臉是血的自己要脅千手扉間。思及此處，泉奈又低聲說了一次對不起。這次他哥哥伸手避開包紮起來的部位揉了揉他腦袋安慰。

泉奈有點內疚的放任自己享受了兩秒來自哥哥的溫柔，然後想起更重要的事。他抬手推開他哥大叫：“哥哥，你還在這裡幹嘛，不趕緊去把扉間那傢伙弄回來——！”

意外的是宇智波斑回答：“署裡起他人也動起來了，他們在追蹤方面比我內行，一有消息我也會立刻出動。”

“還有我也得確認你沒事——”

宇智波泉奈突然感覺過去唯我獨尊的哥哥變得更成熟穩重了，團隊合作什麼的挺好但從哥哥嘴裡說出來怎麼有點違和感呢。但現在不是吐槽的好時機，更何況他不吐槽自己哥哥。  
他又推了對方一把催促道：“好啦好啦你現在也看到我沒事了，不過是些皮肉傷——你趕緊的走吧！”他不懷疑哥哥擔心自己，但是作為宇智波斑二十多年的親兄弟，泉奈怎麼可能沒讀出他眼底比誰都焦心的憂慮。

泉奈又伸手要推趕對方，結果一使勁扯到背後的傷，他嘶聲著抬手探向肩膀後方，手指卻擦過一塊貼在頸側的紗布。“——這又是為什麼？”他疑惑地嘀咕。印象中自己被棒打腳踩，但怎麼又莫名多一個他不知道的傷口？他說著開始用指尖摳那塊意料之外的紗布。

斑即時制止弟弟的動作，而回答時面露猙獰神色：“那傢伙在你身上咬了一口。”

泉奈倒吸一口氣，被噁心的不行：“我操——哥哥你趕緊的，那傢伙他媽不只是瘋子還是個變態！！”

至於這點，斑可比他清楚更多。於是他點點頭，再次囑咐弟弟好好休養後便很快地出了病房。  
一走出距離病房足夠遠，宇智波斑便不客氣地邁開長腿在長廊上奔跑，經過時護理師儘管滿臉不認同卻也因為看到他身上的警服沒多勸說他什麼。事實上，他當時著急得快爆炸了。西村家的母親到警局報案，女人縮在桌前慌慌張張的說小女兒中午放學以後到現在一直沒回到家裡，電話裡詢問幼兒園的老師後也沒有任何消息。

她著急的眼看就要掉淚。

負責的警員承接了這樁兒童失蹤案，忙著安慰西村太太。斑在一旁感覺這場景竟熟悉異常，幾乎在一瞬間使他把它們連結再一起、可或許是他多疑了。然而宇智波警官野獸般的直覺震天價響的在他內心裡躁動著，沒跟任何人打招呼他快步走出警局給千手扉間打電話。扉間沒接起電話，很快的第二通他撥給了泉奈。斑隱約記得這兩人今天要一塊去書店。握著手機的指尖不自覺掐緊，他全身的肌肉都緊繃著。

您撥的電話無法接通——話筒裡傳來機械的女聲，泉奈的手機完全收不到訊號。

到底怎麼回事？攪的斑心裡一陣慌。不死心他又回撥給扉間。然而鈴響了幾十秒依舊沒被接聽。如果千手扉間之後要罵自己瘋子宇智波斑也不管了，他接連著播了幾十通電話，然而無一例外都是無人接聽的狀態。到最後甚至乾脆打不通了。站在警署自動門外他手握著手機呆愣了幾秒，倏的轉身便往回走進警署。

他要翹班。

在宇智波斑拿起自己掛在椅背上的外套時，他聽見刑事組辦公室外面傳來一陣響亮的女人哭嚎聲。突如其來的聲響讓他感到後背炸了一下，那促使他探出頭查看情況。西村太太斷斷續續的哭泣裡有太多訊息，首先到來的是焦心後的驚喜：西村家的小姑娘被找到了。或許該說是她自己跑回來了，還哭哭啼啼的。

噢我的寶貝，媽媽著急壞了，嗯？什麼——妳說兩個大哥哥受傷了？ 然後很快西村太太捧著手機跟女兒說話的語調變了音，那聲陡然拔高的音調狠狠在斑心上拽了一把。幾個鄰居發現遍尋不著的小女孩跑回來立刻就給她焦急的母親打了電話，隨後被拉著走去公園裡面，看到臥倒在地的宇智波泉奈。

還有兩隻手機落在地上，碎掉的頻幕上還卡著沙粒。

在所有在場同事的目光唰唰集中到自己身上以前，斑已經跳起來了。在大家嘗試按住宇智波斑的同時，署長皺眉神情嚴肅的從辦公室裡走出來，瞧瞧為什麼大夥兒鬧哄哄圍成一團。好歹是一警署之長，三言兩語間他很快的明白了情況，署長抬眼看看暴躁的宇智波斑便下指令直接讓人把他攆出警署。宇智波斑被好幾雙手扔出門外時，力道大的讓他重重踏地接連踉蹌著好幾步，就差點沒在地上軲轆幾下滾圈——是說，若不帶那麼點流氓氣息終究是沒法幹上局長的位子，帶領一票下屬和外頭那些壞傢伙們對剛的。

“首先到醫院裡等到你弟弟醒來，然後帶上他關於整件事的口述以後再回來。”署長慢悠悠的說，然後背著手走回室內。

斑臉色發青的捶打幾下緊閉的大門，一直以來坐在門口諮詢臺的警員把自動門鎖定了，除非斑硬要破玻璃門而入否則...那人為難地對他表示，署長他們現在到會議室裡針對搜救緊急事件展開緊急會議，在那之前還要自己帶一句話給斑。“署長要我補充說——在你發熱的腦袋冷卻之前，都別回來攪和。”接著在斑來得及對他豎中指之前他就溜開了。

斑警官怒急攻心，又錯愕。在原地抬手往頭上拉扒幾下後，便急吼吼的往醫院趕去。

坐在泉奈床邊，場景隱約和十年前重疊。入眼的是整片的白，醫院裡的窗簾、被褥，身上的繃帶、不帶血色的臉龐。宇智波斑表面上鎮定的聽著護理師說弟弟的情況，實際上他的內裡開了一個大洞，狂風火焰在裡面怒吼，每一口呼吸都沈重的像鐵砂一樣，吞吐都艱難無比。直至看見他弟弟醒過來時滿面歉疚的模樣，握著對方的手，斑忽然意識到自己的慌亂成何體統。想起現在的扉間會有多麽害怕。

慌則亂，僅管心裡仍焦急如焚，但慢慢的理智終於佔了上風、他必須讓自己可靠起來。很大一方面也是因為至少泉奈還在面前使他不完全爆走，現在他很清楚的意識到自己而毫無控制的操作只會給搜救任務添亂罷了。

先是被警署夥伴扔出來，又被自己的親弟弟趕出病房。他走向該前往的方向。——此刻的宇智波警官頭腦思路無比清晰。

哈啊——從肺部爆發一聲喘息。

他花了點時間平息自己激烈的呼吸。如果在不想辦法平靜下來，千手扉間覺得自己大概會吐出來。胃裏強烈的翻攪著，一瞬間他還分神去想如果真的嘔出東西，會是他中午吃的麵包還是更前一夜的飯糰？或許吐多一點東西、吐得到處會是不錯的選擇。只要能把其他人噁心透，都好。或著乾脆嘔出胃液把那人一塊腐蝕算了。扉間忍不住為自己不合時宜的妄想逗得苦笑出來。

從清醒過來一直到現在，他都沒有睜開眼睛過。

薛定諤的貓。總之在親眼確認之前扉間都可以假設這個空間裡的燈是點亮的——但欺騙自己甚是困難，敏銳如他很清楚儘管隔著薄薄的眼皮，周遭確實沒有一絲毫的光線。他很確信這是那個人飽含惡意的捉弄。

扉間想起當初被抓住囚禁的第一個夜裡在完全的黑暗中醒來，才十二歲的他摸索了半天什麼也看不見、以為自己眼盲了。周圍沒有光線、沒有聲音，只有不知邊際的漆黑。幼時的他太害怕了忍不住張口喊他的柱間哥哥。喊了半天沒得到半點回應，只有一雙從背後摸過來讓人作嘔的手。

估計那個人現在也躲在哪個角落看自己的反應，臉上還掛著那副噁心的眼鏡。這麼一想，他覺得身上的毛孔全部炸了起來。扉間試著抑止渾身不受控制的顫抖，本想咬緊牙關但他差點咬掉自己的舌頭。

去他的。  
他乾脆用力朝自己的舌尖咬下！！尖銳的疼痛佔上風，血腥在嘴裡擴散開來。短暫的將注意裡轉移後身體不再因恐懼而顫抖，可舌尖上的痛卻在眼角逼出一兩滴淚。他翻身自床上坐起，轉過身背靠牆壁把膝蓋收攏在胸前——將自己團起來。他試圖使自己不要處於毫無防備的姿勢。

隨著他的移動手腕上的鎖鍊嘩拉嘩啦的響動，扉間憤怒又絕望的狠拽了一下它，幾乎下一秒手腕上便出現一條被手銬邊緣勒割的行痕跡。扉間惱怒的又扯了好幾次，整個空間裡都是嗆啷作響的鎖鏈碰撞聲。直到手腕似乎被金屬手銬強硬的邊緣劃開流 血，他才停止這像鬧脾氣的行為。

他緊緊攢著自己一頭銀白的頭髮，額頭抵在膝蓋上。扉間將自己越縮越小，努力放空大腦什麼也不想。期待自己睡著是沒有意義的，因爲神經過於緊繃。他只能等待時間過去。雖然黑暗早已使他失去時間感。

角落傳來窸窣的聲響。

千手扉間渾身顫慄，但仍維持的蜷縮在床上的姿勢。他攥緊著拳頭貼在頭部兩側，縮起膝蓋頭埋得低低的。他的指尖不自覺地絞緊，渾身都為了過於緊繃而疼痛。腳步聲透露那個男人越走越近，一直到床邊才停下來。腳步聲停止後稍微安靜了一會兒。

“——呃！”扉間被嚇的發出一聲驚喘——那男人在撫摸他因爲低頭而露出的後頸。

男人似乎很滿意扉間的反應。他的動作非常地輕柔，彷彿用著指尖細細的品嚐手下滑膩肌膚的顫抖。他將手掌沿著頸子的曲線往上移，滑進青年一頭細碎的短髮裡。他的指尖跟銀白絲滑的髮絲纏繞在一起，輕輕拉扯。沒過多久估計是玩夠了，他收攏手指。扉間感到頭皮一緊，那人扯著他的頭髮硬是讓他從膝蓋上抬起臉。

扉間死死閉著眼，翹起的眼角一陣灼熱。那人似乎被扉間消極抵抗的模樣逗樂了。他的氣息離得非常近幾乎就要貼在臉上，它們滑過扉間的裸露的皮膚表面，此刻的他既感到噁心又害怕——糾纏已久的噩夢終究成真。

“我不在的時候，有沒有想我？”他低聲詢問，聲音溫柔又眷戀。

千手扉間倔強的緊咬牙關不說話也不睜眼，好在那男人也不是真的在意自己回答與否。男人俯低身子將嘴靠在白髮青年的耳朵旁邊，祈禱似的把深情的話語吹進對方耳蝸裡：“我呢，在這十年又六個月裡沒有一天不想念著你——”

宇智波斑旋風一樣闖進署長的辦公室。  
寬大的辦公桌後長官神色如常的翻看手裡的文件，他僅僅分給斑半個眼神又將視線轉回文件上。

“報告長官，宇智波泉奈的口供已經完成並交給調查小組了。”宇智波斑沉著氣，用公式化的語氣報告工作進度。話說完，他站在原地。警署長、宇智波斑的長官聽完他的報告後點點頭，又繼續批改了想三張公文後才抬頭看他。宇智波斑在長官審視的目光掃描下一動也沒動，目不斜視。誰都沒有開口說話，詭異的沈默瀰漫在空氣裡。不過這場僵持沒有維持太長，並非是因為沈不住氣，只是署長認為時間不值得在這浪費，他率先開口：“你帶上腦子了嗎？”

“不只帶了，腦子還清楚得很。”

“從你剛才撲進來的模樣看來好像並非如此啊。”對方失笑搖搖頭。“不過沒事，時間就是金錢，口供完成了你就趕緊去工作吧。”

“我想請求加入——”

“對，對對。我的意思是讓你趕緊去協助調查小組。”長官截斷他的話並不煩的擺擺手，繼續說：“按理來說是不該讓關係親密的人去偵辦相關案亻牛，不只避嫌、更重要的是如果感性大過理性會增加許多不必要的麻煩——”他交叉著十指看向面前年輕的警官：“你明白我的意思嗎？”

“是的，我明白。”

我頗懷疑，長官腹誹。但宇智波斑的能力是在目前人力資源上對於這緊急的案子的最佳安排，當然他明白這次案件的被害人跟眼前的年輕然有怎樣的關係，如果不鬆口讓他加入，估計斑不會善罷甘休。最終長官嘆了口氣，說道：“總之，我最後再說一句，”

他抬起一根食指指向年輕的男人腰上繫的配木倉，開口時閱人無數的眼底閃過銳利的光芒：“我很清楚底下所有警員的能力，所以知道要宰掉一個人對於你來說甚至都不需要那機械玩意兒。但也就是因為這樣我覺得有必要特別提醒你——”

“這個犯人我要活捉。”這是命令。他以長官的身份要求年輕的警官不可因自己的情緒動手殺人。

菜鳥被突然出現的宇智波警官嚇了一跳。他突然間很擔心資歷甚淺的自己會遭到對方質問、問自己加入調查小組是不是來添亂的。結果前輩沒有指責他。宇智波斑一走進專用的房間後很快朝在場的警員們點頭打招呼，雖然神色嚴肅卻沒有稍早見到的那樣暴躁不可控。

走到面前時菜鳥縮了一下，才意識到前輩對自己伸出了手。他一臉茫然地看過去....是要握手嗎？

“口述記錄。我知道你都做好了。”

菜鳥一個激靈明白過來，很快把自己整理完的資料在桌上攤開。從最初案發開始的地點，西村家小女孩被拐走開始幼兒園老師、社工，一直到最後協助把宇智波泉奈送醫的幾位鄰居都做完詳細的口錄。宇智波斑快速的翻看所有相關人員的紀錄，一目十行將所有訊息在腦中交叉對比試著找出任何有用的線索。  
這位新進的警員已經把所有重點訊息做了標記，讓人容易辨讀。

在宇智波警官沈默的瀏覽時，一旁的菜鳥只覺得有種無可名狀的氣息從對方身上散發出來，一種專注又肅殺的光芒在他的眼瞳裡閃現。對方說話的聲音把他從呆滯狀態中召回。

斑朝他點點頭：“做的不錯，上次讓你調岀嫌犯的獄中資料呢？”

他立刻把它們拿到桌面上。資料最上面那張紙是已失效的出獄後住址及聯繫方式，它們已經用紅筆槓掉了。斑揭開幾張紙看了幾秒，在翻出有嫌犯照片的那頁時從剛才到現在一直維持的嚴肅面孔露出了無法掩飾的厭惡。警官拿起心理輔導那份檔案夾翻看，看了一會兒抬起手要菜鳥過去，指著其它資料說道：“聽說你側寫能力不錯，看看那些可以分析出什麼來。”

“是的。”

其中一個組員把公園稍早的畫面調出來，可惜那塊小地方踏足的人不多所以設備損壞以後沒有及時被發現，導致警方最多只能調閱到在公園入口處不遠的紀錄畫面。屏幕裡是西村家的小女孩。那男人出現時斑的指尖攪進手心裡，畫面有些模糊，但清晰可見在五分鐘後小女孩開始不配合並掙扎起來。攝影畫面是無聲的，但看得周圍的人都不舒服，每個人的臉色都在那男人握住女孩的手硬將她拖進公園裡時暗沉得嚇人。這解釋了小女孩手臂上可怖的瘀痕從何而來。

“好險小妹妹沒有真的被那傢伙給——噢、”一個警員說到一半時硬生生打住，意識到自己說了些什麼的警員登時臉色發白。

此時沒有一個人敢去看宇智波斑的臉色。所有參與本次搜查案的警員們都在第一時間把過去和加害人有關的資料都讀過一遍。包括那本薄薄的、加害人親筆寫下暴行的筆記本。而現在失蹤的千手扉間是宇智波斑的戀人這一點在警署裡並非秘密，而當年千手扉間被那個男人如何對待也同樣的不是秘密。

只是現在的斑看上去相當淡然，比所有人預期來得還要鎮定。旁邊小心翼翼探尋的目光並未影響他面上的平波無瀾。身側擔任此次搜查隊長的資深警官看了他一眼，公事公辦的要求負責釣監視畫面的警員將進度條快。

不一會兒新的畫面跳上螢幕。宇智波泉奈跟抱著小女孩的千手扉間走進螢幕裡，女孩將頭窩在白髮青年的頸窩裡，旁邊的蓄著辮子的黑髮青年則試著將她逗開心。進到公園之後便拍攝不到更多畫面。調快進度條直到小女孩邊哭著踉蹌跑進屏幕內又跑出去。過了莫約十分鐘以後幾個成人被她拉著返回，匆匆跑入公園。最後的紀錄是救護車載上泉奈離開。

顯然，千手扉間從攝影機拍不到的地方被帶走。

桌面上放著幾個證物。不得不說這傢伙非常狡詐，行蹤飄忽難以捉摸，對於所有會留下痕跡的事收尾特別好。區區能當作證物的也不過三樣，其中小女孩的書包還早就領回去了，上面並沒能採集到任何有用的指紋。證物桌上躺著兩隻孤伶伶的手機。那隻深藍色的是屬於泉奈，屏幕碎得不成樣子。紅色那隻，斑伸手把它拿起來。

因為自己喜歡紅色，所以儘管扉間當時比較偏好銀白的款式卻最終選擇了寶石紅的顏色。買下來拿到手裡的那一刻眉毛還糾結在一起。真是的到底為什麼會買這隻啊，顏色跟你一樣張狂。當時白髮青年邊抱怨邊小心翼翼的給手機貼保護膜。

隔著證物袋，斑熟練地把手機屏幕解鎖。

幾十條來自自己的未接來電赫然呈現眼前。時間一相對比，當自己在警署前撥打電話給扉間的同時，在手機的另一端，千手扉間正獨自面著那個嚴重傷害過他的男人。

思及此處宇智波斑便覺得心頭一陣絞痛。

為什麼，自己當時沒有在他身邊。他無法原諒自己。  
宇智波斑知道自己必須沈住氣，尤其是面對著如此邪惡又狡猾的罪犯。可是想起千手扉間每次在夜裡驚醒的神情，那麼倔犟一個人臉上掛著淚水的脆弱模樣，斑只感覺自己的五腑六臟像被貨車一次次無情輾過一樣難受。

他更害怕的是，千手扉間承受不了這一切而選擇自我毀滅。

“天使，說說話嘛。”

千手扉間不願意抬眼看對方，也吝嗇於吐出任何一個音節。從男人把燈打開後他就能看清一切了。雖然認出目前身處的地方並非記憶裡那個房間，卻也是個精心佈置過的地窖。曾經他試圖從大腦裡刪除的一切仍清晰地使他錯愕，他甚至驚懼的發現地窖裡所有可稱得上是傢俱的物品擺設位置都跟十年前一模依樣。  
它們沈默的宣示著十年前的一切都回來了。

似乎看出來青年在想什麼，那男人笑臉迎上來說：“知道為了迎接扉間你回來，我花費多少功夫嗎？為了找回我們的回憶。”

扉間別過頭不理會對方。到目前為止自己對他唯一說過的一句話是：“我不是你的，也不是天使。”而這似乎使對方受到些微的打擊，以至於沈默了好一會兒。而到後來也放棄透過口頭溝通了，那男人直接爬上床探手去碰扉間的側臉。床墊下陷的瞬間扉間不自覺繃緊了全身肌肉。他反感的想避開對方的動作，但卻只能渾身僵硬的任那雙手捧起自己的臉龐。男人用拇指輕輕摩挲扉間淨白臉頰上面，幾道淺紅色的瘢痕。

這樣的行為不言而喻，儘管他不願抬眼去看對方狂熱的目光中透露的訊息，但面頰上傳來令自己胃部翻攪的觸感正明白的告訴他男人想對他說的話。

標記都打上了還說不是我的嗎。

不，我不是。扉間在心裡無力的吶喊。他掙扎著打開對方的手，手銬發出響亮的碰撞聲。扉間拖著鏈子退後，艱難地嘗試把自己縮進角落。在剛剛手揮去出的瞬間，扉間為自己的動作感到後悔。因爲過去的每一次反抗都會換來在不久之後程度不一的懲罰。小時候的他被嚇壞了只曉得使勁掙扎，為此受許多不必要的傷害。然而現在的他已經長大了，能很快理解怎樣的作為能將傷害降到最低。可是遠離對方是心理、生理上的反射動作。所以一發現能動了就想也不想的推開那人，費盡力氣遠離他。  
然而他發現自己還是很害怕。

他抬起顫抖的銀白睫毛悄悄的瞄向對方。但看上去手掌被打開似乎沒能影響那人的興致。對方沒有展現出任何要懲罰他的舉動。那男人只是後退幾步回到一開始坐著的椅子上，用手支著下巴興味富饒的繼續盯著他看。在視線對上那刻扉間很快挪開自己的眼睛，這換來對方一聲被逗開心的輕笑。

異樣的感覺浮現在他心裡。就在下一秒男人費解的行為就被千手扉間精密的大腦分析出來。

原來這不過是第一步。現在男人還沈醉在獵物重回懷抱的喜悅之中，等到看夠了、逗夠了，那人會有其他新點子跑出來的。所以現在這個階段，讓自己發發脾氣鬧彆扭也無不可。

因為一切都還未開始。

想到這些，扉間全身開始不受控制的發抖。他甚至阻止不了對方又走上來替自己披上毯子。扉間不知道自己已經被抓住多久了，但那不重要，他知道受傷的泉奈現在會是安全的。唯一的問題是，他感覺自己或許撐不了太久。

斑張揚的身影自眼前閃過。厚重又濃烈的情緒湧上迫使他他忍不住將頭埋回膝蓋上。想念他，想的胸口發疼，扉間急迫的需要對方溫暖的懷抱——然而這個強烈的意識他更是難受，自己失蹤以後那人會有多焦急、千手扉間毫不懷疑宇智波斑就算是得把地殼刨穿了也要找到自己。

——但扉間不知道自己是否想活到被找到的那一刻。


	8. Chapter 8

扉間強硬的壓抑住湧上喉頭的反胃感。  
在他吃下那人提供的食物時，心裡便很清楚不吐出它們的理由；僅管扉間真的很想把穢物吐的到處都是用力的噁心對方，但那麼做有點傻，畢竟那男人本來就不正常，或許會在自己把周圍弄得一團糟時高高興興的走上來，得到一個正當的理由把自己剝光清洗一番。

想到這扉間打了一個寒顫，忍著不適把第二口塞進嘴裡的食物嚥下去。

昏昏沈沈的睡眠仍多少帶給千手扉間一點思考能力。長時間的高度緊繃使得他的身體、精神力衰竭下去，他幾乎都無法運行大腦解釋什麼叫做疲憊了。所以當那個男人走上前像剝蝦一樣的把他攤平在床上時，扉間半點反抗能力都沒有，只能象徵性的揮舞一下手臂。

好險，男人除了替他抑好被角之外沒有其他的出格舉動。

除了離開之前低下頭想親親扉間。扉間攢著最後一點力量硬別過臉閃過對方貼上來的唇——卻沒想這麼做根本是把脖子亮給了對方。那人俯下身，一團溫熱的鼻息擦過臉龐，千手扉間下意識緊閉雙眼逃避。在溼滑的觸感黏上頸窩時，扉間的肩膀抖得厲害，尖叫在喉頭滾動著，拳頭在被子下面攥得緊緊的。

完了，那男人發出一聲吃完甜點似的滿足輕笑，直起身並在離開地下室前將燈關了。

渾身脫力。房間陷入完全黑暗的那一刻，意識也掉進黑暗中。

再次醒來以後他依然毫無時間概念。算了，他想。估計是那人故意的。稍稍觀察便能得知這男人特別喜歡操控一切的感覺，把握別人的行動自由、思考意志、空間與時間觀念。偏執的控制狂。但是在混亂的間隙中白髮青年也逐漸拼湊起被恐懼擊碎的自己，他把拳頭包裹進另一個手心裡貼在額前，感受堅硬的骨骼與稍微施力後會浮現的筋脈，記起自己的軀體早已不再細弱易脆。

他是健康的成年人，而非渾然無知的柔弱小男孩。  
以及這段時間裡扉間所做的那些體能訓練也給予了他某種程度的自信，他的身材不屬於壯實的類型，卻也有著曲線姣好的精實肌肉包裹在全身，四肢修長有力。扉間緊了緊拳頭，就連格鬥技滿分的宇智波斑挨了他一拳也得乖乖喊疼。

所以如果那男人誤以為可以予取予求，扉間一定會讓他好好體會一下什麼叫做大錯特錯。

在獨處時，扉間好幾次想起他的大哥，千手柱間。除了他，也腦海裡也經常浮現各種人事物，宇智波泉奈、學校裡的朋友師長、平日散步的街道、實驗室裡未完成的研究。  
當然還包括宇智波斑，扉間特別頻繁的想起這人。

總是憶起那人望著自己時的厚重目光裡承載著憐愛與重視，還飽含著讓自己又愛又恨的擔憂。他倆曾為了過度保護的問題爭執數次，可他自己心裡清楚，如果不是這些，不是因為這些關心與疼愛，陷入囚禁的當時扉間或許會自我了結，比起承受痛苦難耐的折磨，不乾脆地如一了百了。

但他想活著好好的回去。

所以扉間沒有拒絕那人放在自己手裡的餐盤。他進食，盡量使自己保持在健康的狀態。

然而這也不代表擁有這樣的覺悟以後能使得那些東西嚐起來味道變得美味，扉間根本沒想過單單為了生存而進食竟然是這種感受。  
他又嚥下一口食物，感覺吞下一團衛生紙，嘴裡咀嚼的像是塑料碎片，還在胃裡彼此碰撞的嘎吱作響。扉間勉強自己吃下去，和著水將它們沖下食道。終於他將空盤往旁邊一推，用紙巾餐擦乾淨嘴後胡亂的扔在盤子裡。

可能看出了他的小心思也可能沒有，但男人似乎很滿意扉間配合的態度。他用讚許的眼神看著他的天使。

收拾餐盤時那人又湊上來要吻他，白髮青年渾身顫了一下偏過身子使那人的唇僅僅擦過他的臉頰。“聽話。”男人噓聲哄道，用空著的那隻手扳過他的下巴在扉間緊閉的唇上舔了一下。男人用唇描繪青年臉龐的輪廓，在他顫抖的睫毛上多停駐一會。

千手扉間在崩潰的邊緣強壓住自己，咬著嘴唇忍耐，直到男人離開。

要逃出生天，他必須等待時機。

宇智波斑聽到瓶罐落地的聲響。  
一睜眼發現自己躺在沙發上，矮桌上擺滿的咖啡罐跟提神飲料的空瓶被自己揮的滾落一地，其中一個黑咖啡的鋁罐越滾越遠，溜進了檔案櫃底下。  
詛咒這些破爛玩意，喝了它們一點也不提神。

畢竟是個活生生的人，高壓作業幾十個小時後他抗議著被幾個同事不容推拒的按倒在沙發上，然後像一隻翻車的金龜蟲那般無力的掙扎了一會便迅速陷入睡眠。思想上宇智波斑不願意休息，可身體不同意。

醒來後身上披著自己的外套。  
他跑到盥洗間草草洗把臉，抹把水鏡子都沒照又回到房間裡。

會議室的隔間現在被作為“千手扉間行動”的基地。這專案名稱有點蠢，但是宇智波斑沒有去記這計畫的代號具體是什麼——呃， 基於職業道德，他還是模糊的記著的，只不過他的腦袋裡差不多被「千手扉間」填充的沒其他空位罷了。  
以及，不要因為這樣就懷疑他的精神狀態，除了超過48小時沒闔眼以外他跟所有人一樣正常。

前天斑親自到案發現場走了一遭。

公園地上還淺淺的有著泉奈血跡的顏色，黯沉黯沉的被一層薄薄的沙子覆蓋，雖然已經由人稍微清理過，基本上除了警犬驚人的嗅覺以外幾乎沒人能發現它們——但是宇智波斑可以，他本來就有絕佳的眼力跟野生動物一般的可怕直覺。  
順便補充說明，宇智波警官的戰鬥力跟神獸一樣。

他沿著陳舊的場地走了一圈，在那棵鉤住氣球的大樹下往上張望。從那些栽種在一塊兒的樹林後面，警方找到幾個可以通過的路徑，足夠大到兩人同時通過的就有五個。跟他一起的幾個警員上前查看，最後由鑑識組的人確定，有兩個過道的移動痕跡是新鮮的。

可是從兩個過道追蹤下去是網狀的巷弄。小時候斑和柱間沒少在裡頭亂竄，水溝、積水的小徑、餐廳後院推滿的垃圾，叫來一條搜救犬都不見得能追查到有意義的線索。排查之後，他們只能遞交一份需要新設監控攝像頭的建議企劃。

毫無成果可言的結果簡直讓人笑掉大牙。而在心裡的某部份，宇智波斑已經憤怒起來了，為這些沒有效率的搜尋方式。  
從意外發生到現在，已經是第四天了。

可是一點進度都沒有。  
完全沒有任何線索能告訴他扉間人到底在哪。

打倒對方，或是找到其他能掙脫束縛的方法逃走。

這兩個選項都很爛。可又是唯二的機會。

扉間思索一邊撫摸手腕上的鐵銬。他被銬住的兩腕中間以鐵鍊相連，鐵鍊穿過床頭的欄杆限制了他的活動範圍，他可以站在床頭邊走幾步，但要走到床尾是不可能的。  
一開始扯鎖鏈的行為扉間已經不在做了，所以磨傷的皮膚復原得很快，傷口處的痂剝落一角露出底下粉色的新生肌膚。

然而用鐵鍊勒斃對方並沒有被他視為可嘗試的方案，因為那男人早就戒備這點，換個方式說，他似乎很期待看到扉間發出攻勢。然後他就可以得到一個完美的，惩罰的理由。

實打實的鐵銬，想掙脫的話要麼用鑰匙解鎖，不然就只能直接鋸掉手腕。千手扉間想起之前看的電影裡面，電鋸驚魂的演員在兇手的逼迫下活生生鋸掉自己的腿——立刻背後出了一身汗。泉奈拒看恐怖片，而自己拒看噴滿番茄醬的電影。  
垃圾電影。

是說，想嘗試也沒辦法，一割下去動脈破裂他命就不保了。扉間甩甩腦袋，努力靜下心思考自己是否遺漏了其他的訊息。

稍微冷靜後，他就不動聲色地觀察對方，從與用餐頻率的間隔推測自己最少被囚禁了四天。除了睡著時偶爾能夢見這間囚室以外的景物與人們，他覺得度過的每一秒鐘都煎熬難受。

事實上，當他從夢境中醒來時得到的打擊最大。扉間還試圖說服自己夢境才是真實的，而這個窄小的房間與即將到來的男人都是夢靨裡的惡魔，好像這會讓他稍微好受點一樣。

雖然不斷的提醒自己振作，可是男人越界的行為每一次都會更逼近一步，他把手伸進衣襬裡時扉間真的嚇壞了。就差那麼一點，他就要開口哀求對方了、僅管他已經決定要振作起來。可是那人卻突然停止壓制他的動作，起身摸了摸扉間的頭，將五指伸進柔軟的銀白髮絲裡、溫柔的像在撫摸幼貓一樣，然後在扉間瘋之前抽回手，轉身離開房間。

扉間用力眨眼，在床上把自己縮緊，努力地將眼角軟弱的潮濕眨掉。他意識到事情有點詭異。

直覺告訴他，不只自己在等待時機，似乎那男人也在等著什麼。

第五天，宇智波斑覺得一切都拖的足夠久了。  
搜救小組可說是毫無進展。斑抬眼看時鐘，到現在為止是五天又一半，即將達成黃金救援時間的兩倍。

數天下來唯一的好消息是泉奈出院了。

小組的隊長臉色也很糟糕。  
所有的資料分析後他們得到了一堆廢物一樣的渣子。在監獄裡他所有的心理輔導紀錄都顯示著悔過與謙恭地配合態度，如今證明一切都是演戲。那男人若沒有走歪路成為罪犯必將是個天才。可是天才與瘋子也才一線之隔。

宇智波斑從昨天開始用最兇惡的眼神嚇退那些想要勸他休息一會兒的善心同僚。他當然明白沒有良好的精神狀態不利於辦案，但他能怎麼辦。他一閉上眼，就看到千手扉間。可是那人站得遠遠的，表情都看不清楚。  
斑試著衝上前卻始終無法縮短距離，另一部分的他胸口撕裂般的疼，可那人對自己的呼喊聽聞不到一樣，沒有給予任何回應。

斑搞不清楚，自己該感謝能在夢中看見扉間、還是意識到這是預示著他們未來的惡夢。

於是他情願不閉上眼睛。

他總感覺所有人都遺漏了什麼。

斑驚醒過來。當他終於扛不住靠在椅子上小歇時眼簾不自覺得闔上，讓他陷入了短暫又混亂的夢境裡。而這次裡面出現的不是他思念的人，而是他想殺死的人。那張在文件上與屏幕裡看過上百次的、讓他作嘔的臉孔轉過來看他。炫耀似的，掛著明晃晃的笑容。得意的譏諷他們的無作為。

去你媽，把千手扉間還給我！他怒吼。  
然而那人的表情更得意了。

斑  
�。

從更遠的地方，傳來扉間的聲音。那個遠方像是來自斑的大腦深處。

他說話的聲音隔著水面傳來，被模糊的面目全非。扉間的聲音讓他反射性衝上前。對方每個音調他都很熟悉，從起伏中讀懂對方的情緒。經常只需要喊一聲名字，他就能讀懂對方想表達什麼。那是，提醒自己什麼東西被錯過的語氣。

旁邊的菜鳥被斑從假寐狀態中突如其來的暴起嚇得差點心臟病發。他看著前輩低頭按著額角看不清臉上表情，卻全身透出一股懊惱又專注地思索的氣質。他沒敢上前關心打擾。正在左右為難時宇智波警官抬起頭，面上的神色卻不同於這幾天的陰鬱。

宇智波斑跳起來，走回放滿資料的大長桌前飛快地翻閱那些所有組員翻來覆去看了百來次的文件與分析，越看眼神越銳利。案情膠著在，追蹤不到對方。可警方並未注意到重點，而僅僅是從中意識到市裡裝設的安全攝像機的定期檢修有多麽重要而已。

但遺落的東西就在這。

然而當他要求再次調出監視畫面時，負責的警員只告訴他有意義的畫面老早就截出來放在專用的電腦上了，讓他自己查去，並說他們現在的職責是重點查看有無可疑人士出現在街道上。  
因為連日操勞加上一無所獲的壓力，讓每個人的情緒處於緊繃狀態，眼見兩人就要吵起來了。

那人認為宇智波斑不可理喻，因為親近的人受害而失去理性值得同情但不可以任性。  
宇智波斑一拳砸在桌上。那動靜使得所有人都停下手裡的事看過去。

“你他媽，給我，立刻，把所有設有監視器的站點都在地圖上標出來。”

正好走進房裡的隊長聽見了事情的經過，在那負責畫面的警員朝他看過來時，用眼神指示他照辦就是。於是宇智波斑盯著用64速率播放的監控畫面，眼裡反射出屏幕上的冷光。

最終他點點頭。

若干分鐘後，一張佔滿桌面的地圖上被標註上千個紅點。每一個紅點都代表著這座城市裡的攝像頭。

“現在，告訴我損壞的攝像頭都有哪些。”

按著對方的指示，宇智波斑拿著藍色記號筆，筆尖在地圖上飛出殘影。

男人似乎想和他交心。

他開啟過很多次談話，可是扉間的裝聾作啞讓它們全都不了了之。反正自己提出的要求都會被駁回，所以兩人之間從一開始就無話可說。

千手扉間又一次別過臉，垂著殷紅的眼睛盯著地上的某一點，想像對方說話的聲音是電視機裡的噪音，毫無意義。

然而在某些時刻，要假裝聽不見那些聲音會變得非常困難。尤其在那男人開口提起往事時。當他說到自己那時是怎麼被天使的寶石般的紅瞳與獨一無二的美貌迷惑住時，或是所有關於以前不堪回首的故事時，扉間會因為那男人任何一個突然的、卻沒有特別意義的動作做出下意識的激烈反應。

有一次他說到第一次替他洗澡時擺在膝蓋上的左手翹起一根食指。這不經意的動作卻讓扉間因此抖了一下，眼睛瞪得大大的。男人一看高興起來，停止說話，再次起身湊了上去。

食物端來時，扉間已經心力交瘁，幾乎失去了強迫自己進食的毅力。  
他拿著叉子撥弄盤子裡的蔬菜，並第一次覺得紅蘿蔔是很蠢的食材，如果那男人是在暗示自己像一隻軟萌小白兔，扉間情願對方想像自己是一隻娃娃魚，反正同是紅眼白皮；他沒一會就把魚肉也給戳碎了。

那男人一如往常的坐在邊上的椅子觀賞他吃飯。看到扉間把食物摧毀成碎末後也沒說什麼，饒有興致地說，不喜歡吃？那下次我換個口味。

扉間甚至都懶得抬頭給對方一個眼神。手裡的動作並未停止。而它們看起來慘不忍睹更使他難以下嚥了。當男人不像個精神病患似的嘮叨不停，整個空間便會非常安靜。現在，這間位於地下的房間裡只有鐵製餐具與瓷盤碰撞的聲響，規律的一下一下，漸漸與他的心律合拍。

喀，喀。

要我餵你嗎？男人提議。句尾揚起的音調聽上去今天心情特別好。扉間用幾乎不可見弧度的搖頭拒絕。

喀，喀。

喀喳——扉間感受到從鐵叉前端傳遞來一陣不尋常的觸感。他保持著冷漠的神情，用手裡的餐具把混在一起的菜肉撥開露出底下的東西。  
一顆溶的不成樣子的藥丸。

男人注意到他的神情，有點遺憾被發現了說：“吃下去吧，等會在車廂裡睡一覺。雖然是一邊轎車但我特別搞了一台後備箱大的，所以你可以放心不會難受的。”

“然後醒來就到了。”男人說他準備了更好的房間給他，準備今天要帶他離開這座城市。

斑把手上藍色的記號筆一甩，筆桿撞在牆上發出接近碎裂的喀噠聲時，沒有一個人出聲。所有人都低頭看那張被塗了紅色藍色的地圖。

代表攝像頭的紅色標點遍佈在這座城市，散落在地圖上。失靈、損毀的攝像頭用藍色圈起，數目竟比想像中的要多。緊接著宇智波斑抓過黑色的記號筆，迅速的把所有失靈的機器——藍色的圓圈串連在一起。新開封的記號筆有著濃郁的酒精味，刮拉在上了薄膠的圖紙上發出刺耳的摩擦聲。

喀咿——喀咿——

如果這時斑分神去看周圍的警員，就會注意到已經有人蹙著眉，手握拳支在鼻尖前沈思。他的最後一筆劃下得特別重。紙張被破開般的力道扯出波浪狀的皺褶。完成後宇智波斑直起腰，盯著它時感覺頭腦裡一絲明快。

桌上，被各種顏色作滿標記的地圖紙面，濃烈的黑色開闢出幾條路。各指向幾個明確的目的地。他們早該發現，那些失效的攝影機之間有道路被串連了起來，那個男人就是潛伏在這裡面，伺機而動。十年前他也是因為這樣做而完全避開了警方的追查。當時若不是他丟棄的垃圾被流浪狗翻出來，被牠們撕咬開了黑色的外層塑料袋露出裡面沾染了血跡的被單，還讓其他居民看見了報案，千手扉間可能就是永遠的失蹤人口了。

隊長揮舞手臂將所有工作部署下去，小組裡的所有人按照分配到的職務迅速裝備好自己。隊長轉頭看向宇智波斑。

斑把槍套安在腰側，對視回去。

“宇智波警官，你帶領第二小隊。”

“是。”

搜索令很快就申請下來。他們分成三個小隊各自前往最終被標記出來的終點。  
如果——斑想道。他就可以在第六天之前，找到千手扉間。

“想都不要想，我不去。”

儘管眼睛裡盛滿了驚恐的情緒，千手扉間拒絕的語氣卻冷靜又堅定。他手一翻，把參有安眠藥的食物掀到地上。開什麼國際玩笑，他絕不會將這玩意吞進自己的喉嚨裡面。

哐——他掀翻那盤餐了藥物的食物，看它們灑了一地。

“哎，傷腦筋。”男人露出煩惱的模樣，卻淡然的支著腦袋看向又在床上縮成一團的天使。“我可是花費很多心思去佈置你的新房間呢，你這麼做不是很掃興嗎？”

“讓我走。”

“那不行。”男人終於從椅子上起身。他移動的方式像一條蛇，從容，輕易得使人不寒而慄。他走到床邊俯身單手撐在床頭，離扉間非常近。“你想走去哪，難不成要去找情人？”他滿意的看到扉間因為自己吹到耳邊的氣息瑟縮一下，神情明顯慌亂起來。他繼續說：“我不在的這麼長時間裡因為寂寞而找了情人這點可以理解，但現在我已經回來了，我可以很好的滿足你不是嗎。扉間害羞的性格很討我喜歡，不過你要能老實說出很想念我的話，我會更開心的。”

“我巴不得你滾。”扉間嘶聲低吼。

卻又在對方更逼近時努力縮進牆角裡。手上的鐵鍊嘩嘩作響。他忍耐著不要輕易別過臉，把脖子又亮給對方。  
那人開始又自說自話，講起他是怎樣的佈置他的新房間。他稱之為「我們的天堂」。這次，他溫情的勸說卻更使扉間毛骨悚然。

他自上方收斂著眼，絲毫不感到煩膩的第一百次用視線描繪對方的輪廓，然後百般喜愛的看扉間臉頰上，自己留下的三道粉色的瘢痕，以及被各種情緒點亮的寶石紅眼睛。

扉間率先別開視線，免得對視久了自己真要往對方身上吐些什麼東西。男人也不介意他的小動作，但話說回來、他覺得自己不得不談談那些讓他感到不愉快的部分，關於他的天使念念不忘的傢伙。

“你那骯髒的小情人是吧，宇智波斑？當初我就很討厭他這麼一個髒兮兮的小鬼，現在更討厭。要不是他老像一條野狗一樣的在那晃來晃去，我們可以更早相聚的。我的天使。”他說出那個名字時向啐口痰一樣的不屑。

扉間氣急，聽到對方污衊的說法讓他一瞬間忘卻害怕的情緒。情緒一激動耳朵都紅了起來。憤怒生出力氣，他一把用力的推在男人肩上，迫使對方後退幾步。

啪嘰。這讓男人正好一腳踩在被打翻的食物上。

千手扉間直著脖子怒視對方。

而他又笑了，並不吃驚，“你真不知到自己著急的模樣會引起別人的慾望嗎？”說著臉上一閃而過某種神情，那是惡魔透過縫隙露臉的瞬間。

“要不這樣吧，你乖乖的把藥吃下去好好睡一覺，我就不動你那個可愛的小朋友。”邪惡的說著不著邊際的交換條件。

“以你活潑的程度我擔心會影響到我駕駛，所以你好好在後座睡著醒來以後就到新家囉，很棒對不對。”

扉間愣是眨眨眼，下一秒意會過來對方指的是誰。他的火氣更旺了。“他叫泉奈，混蛋。不要隨便給人取些嘔心透頂的名字。”這種把戲，十年前讓他受擺佈的破爛理由不可能在成功的欺騙他第二次。當時的情況那人是不可能同時帶走泉奈跟自己的，這男人手上不可能會有第二名人質。扉間冷靜的分析。

那男人嘆了一口氣，顯得很無奈。勸說道，“你也知道就算你不吃藥，我也準備了針筒藥劑。”

“我可以保證你不會成功第二次。”扉間從牙縫裡擠出聲音。這無恥又卑鄙的人，在那座公園裡自己走上前，蹲下身查看泉奈的傷勢時從他背後拿著針頭扎下去。扉間不知道那是致幻藥還是強效麻醉，讓自己短短一分鐘內就失去知覺。但同樣的、重複的把戲將不再起作用。那人只要敢拿著針筒靠近自己，扉間保證自己絕對會把那玻璃構成的管身砸碎。

他摸摸手腕上堅硬的鐵銬。他會徹底碾碎它們。

顯然那男人注意到扉間眼裡燃起的意志，他收起游刃有餘的輕鬆表情。抬腳把倒扣在地上的餐盤踢到角落，向前走了一步。鞋底沾黏著的食物殘渣發出噁心的聲響。而這次他彎腰靠近時，扉間並沒有瑟縮後退。男人瞇起眼睛，露出蛇類潛伏時恬靜的神情。輕聲開口，“天使，你真的以為我拿你沒辦法嗎。”

在扉間反應過來以前，那人欺身上前按著他的肩膀把扉間用力推的背部撞在床頭板上。他還沒來得及呼痛男人又伸手去搆床板背後的某樣物件。聽到類似於齒輪轉動的聲響時扉間就明白過來事情不妙，方要掙扎就感覺到雙手手臂被不可抗拒的力量往後扯。連接手銬的鐵鍊被攪進轉盤後大幅縮短，千手扉間靠坐在床頭，雙手揹在身後幾乎無法動彈。

他驚恐地意識到自己再次被束縛住。

上方，那男人滿意的看著扉間再次慌張起來的模樣，

宇智波斑被突如其來的心悸擊中。  
坐在一旁的警員注意到他表情不對勁，便開口詢問。他說只是因為缺乏睡眠，沒大不了。然而儘管嘴上這麼說，心裡的焦急卻又莫名的上升了一個檔次。  
向來，斑的直覺都非常準確，嗅覺如此靈敏以致於可以辨識出罪犯的蹤跡，也因為如此自己的破案率這麼高。他立刻提出和負責開車的那位同事交換座位。

那人不放心地看似乎是因為疲勞而面上失去血色的宇智波警官，但仍然把方向盤的操控權交給對方。和軍人一樣，警察也是絕對服從上級的指令。而在這次的行動裡，宇智波斑是這個小隊的隊長。當斑將警車開出F1賽道的氣勢時，同車的幾個人發出被嚇到的驚呼。

不合時宜的，宇智波斑突然想起自己還沒有通知國外的千手柱間這個意外。

通知他，你弟弟千手扉間不見了。

我們找不到他。

——我們就快找到他。宇智波斑腳下急催油門。

“我為什麼不敢？”

男人說，離開對方。  
千手扉間細白的頸子上，浮現好數個牙印與吻痕，凌亂的紅色與青紫和扉間天生偏白的膚色交織在一起，顯得淫穢而誘人。男人握著他肩膀的手依然沒放開，還以拇指摩挲了一下扉間渾圓的肩頭。

扉間終究沒按耐住，從嗓子裡洩露出一聲壓抑的嗚咽。

“我的東西都會做上標記。”男人好以整暇的又湊過去在他唇角吻了一下，說“那天是覺得他還算可愛就嚐了一口，那孩子肯定愛吃糖，嚐起來像蜜一樣。啊，不過他當然還是比不上扉間你的。”他大笑。

“如果把那小朋友一起弄過來能讓你好好配合的話，何樂不為呢？”

“不准那麼做！——”

“喔...頤指氣使的你也很棒。”他發出唱歌一般的語調，語帶惋惜。“可能要讓你的願望落空了，知道嗎天使，小可愛昨天就出院了哪。”如他所料的，一聽見這話扉間立刻扯的手銬帶動鐵鍊嘩嘩地響。沒一會，白皙的手腕滲出一些紅色。天使朝他扔出一串威嚇的話語，可男人根本不痛不養。

“你哥哥呢，可惜他不在，現在都不知道長怎樣了，從以前對他的印象來看肯定很好騙吧。”

扉間用力掙扎。而男人還自顧地說不停。“至於那條野狗，叫什麼來著？宇智波斑，對就是這個。之前就說過我討厭狗是吧天使，甚至當初就是因為幾條噁心的野狗把我扔出去的垃圾叼給警察，才讓他們有機會把你搶走。”

“可是他現在也只能向喪家犬一樣吸著鼻子——”他大笑起來，傾身勾住扉間的頸子把他拉向自己，額頭抵著額頭。聲音裡滿滿的得意：“因為你是我的，誰也搶不走。”

“但他老在那晃來晃去也看得我心煩。”他的語調突然下降，冷的幾度。

千手扉間弓著背停止了掙扎，任對方用額頭靠著自己的。  
男人說：“乾脆我殺了他，也幫你做個了斷，扉間。”語畢，他討好的蹭蹭對方銀白的前額髮，柔聲道，“放心，知道你心軟捨不得，所以我可以留一撮那傢伙的頭髮給你做紀念。”

半晌，一點動靜沒有。扉間沒有回答男人的發言。扉間向憋住氣一樣不吭聲，靜謐的空間裡似乎響起某種近似於氣泡在水底滑動的聲響。

“噢，對了。那傢伙碰過你了麼？如果沒有的話我可以讓他死的俐落一點——”他一邊說，一邊按耐不住的將手伸進扉間衣服下襬裡——瞬間，千手扉間用緊攥著的拳頭由下往上，狠狠打在男人的下巴上。

那人被打得仰起臉，趁著這空擋扉間又用力的砸了一拳在他肚子上。

“操你——”白髮的青年怒吼，緊緊握起的那隻手的腕上還有新鮮的、與金屬鐐銬之間磨出來的傷口。一邊的鐐銬空蕩蕩的垂落在地上發出匡噹的扎實聲響。原來在剛才電光火石的一秒裡，扉間硬是將自己的手骨卸下，使脫臼的手掌很輕易的就穿過鐵銬的束縛。滾動的氣泡聲就是來自於他把骨頭推回歸位的發出來的。

男人被突如其來的暴擊打的倒退幾步，踉蹌著差點沒坐倒在地。  
扉間另一隻手用力一扯，鐵鍊嘩拉滑出轉盤。某種程度上來說，他的雙手恢復了自由。暴怒在他的胸腔裡沸騰，他對著單手捂著下巴的男人說：“你這個雜種要是膽敢動他們任何人一根寒毛，我就宰了你——”

但這個自由來的短暫。

不待千手扉間在床邊站好，那男人猛地衝上前利用加速度的優勢把白髮青年撞倒，摁回床上。扉間猝不及防被撞翻仰面躺倒在床上，立刻感覺呼吸一滯。對方掐住他的藥害，掌握著他的喉嚨。混亂中他試圖扳開對方死死鎖在自己喉間的十指，可是它們除了越縮越緊以外沒有任何變化。很快他就被進出不順的空氣嗆到。

“——跟誰學的，嗯？”那人的嘴角淌下一絲紅色，剛才那一拳讓他咬破了嘴。  
他含著瀕臨失控的笑容問，“扉間啊，你怎麼能這麼粗魯的說話呢。”

扉間掙扎，卻只有越來越強烈的痛苦。  
些微的體格差距，和他受傷的手腕導致自己不可避免地屈居弱勢，他被對方的重量壓制，喉嚨被掐著，氣管與食道同時受到壓迫，進入身體的氧氣越來越少。腕上的鐵銬甚至沉的讓他舉不起手。他感覺腦袋發脹，缺氧使得視線的邊緣泛黑，整個房間裡的光線越來越黑暗。  
他沒想過自己會如此荒謬的死去。

身體又開始發抖了，千手扉間再次感到恐懼。

他知道自己最終會被找到，扉間知道宇智波斑一定會找到自己。可是他不希望那人看到自己死亡的姿態。

扉間還想起總是快樂的大哥。

泉奈。

斑。

那人似乎衝著自己的臉大吼大叫，可是他什麼都聽不清楚，像是隔著一層介質那樣，扉間感覺自己沉在水底。

操你。  
我已經決定要撐下去了。千手扉間想。別想隨意改變我的想法。

他攢起全身所有的力量在腿上，曲起它，腦海裡閃過很久以前在居酒屋溫暖的燈光下，宇智波斑指著的肋骨下方的位置。

說，有人欺負你，踢這比哪都有效。

他使勁用力一踢，男人被他踹飛到五六步之外仰倒在地上，扉間似乎感覺到在腳尖上殘留著對方身體某部分碎開的觸感。扉間被重新灌入肺葉的空氣撐滿，他捂著脖子在床鋪上蜷著身子劇烈咳嗽。而躺在地上的男人發出憤怒的尖叫。

他暫時管不了對方，因為扉間專注的讓自己不要把內臟咳出體外。但模模糊糊間他聽到那男人在吼叫，說他的肋骨斷了，以及他會為此狠狠的懲罰扉間。

千手扉間渾身俱顫，咳出眼淚。他捂著脖子，試著找回它正確的形狀——他以為那瘋子已經把自己的脖子掐成扭曲的鐵鋁罐了，好險他摸到自己的喉結仍在待原位。在這崩壞的幾秒鐘扉間的五感陷入交通混亂，其中最為突出的是痛感；而除了猛烈的咳嗽以外他暫時處於失能狀態。  
透過因為生理反應泛出的淚水，扉間朦朧地看到那人又踉蹌的撲過來，拽著自己的頭髮，用力往牆上砸。

扉間用手去格擋頭部與牆壁的撞擊。

可是男人不死心提著他又再次往堅硬的牆壁上撞。這次他已經感覺不到自己的手臂了。

要死了。他想。然後閉上眼。真不公平，差一點就要幹翻對方了。  
在這神奇的瞬間他的想法不合時宜，扉間意識到自己在細數自己給了那人什麼教訓：打歪的下巴、瘀青的腹部——運氣好的話可能那人可以有擁有美妙的胃筋攣、一根斷的肋骨。

他等待與牆壁的撞擊發生。

可他感覺自己突然騰空了，奇妙的失重感維持了半輩子、又或者只有短暫半秒，接著他下墜摔回床上。——大腦產生一瞬間的空白。

意識回來後，他攤靠在床頭，注意到房間裡不只他們兩個人。扉間看見那個男人被另一個男人按著打。

宇智波斑把那個男人從千手扉間身上扯開摜在地上，發恨的用力砸了幾拳。那人便不動了。接著他立刻轉身朝青年跑去。白髮青年垂著眼睛，低著頭看不出神情。

斑走到身前時扉間並沒有抬眼去看對方的神情，因為他現在還不想知道自己看起來有多慘。不過斑扶起自己時他乖順的倚靠著對方，張口就說，“——我已經快打敗他了。”

操。他聽見斑從喉裡嗆出一聲分不清是惱怒還是欣慰的嗤笑。  
那雙熟悉的溫熱掌心撫上臉頰時，千手扉間還不死心的抬手指向那傢伙，道：“看，我踹斷了他的肋骨，還一拳就把他打到吐血。”然而這時候他能感受到手腕處泛起細細密密的疼痛。

扉間喋喋不休，他繼續說：“電影演的是真的。”扉間正在用話嘮的方式向對方展示自己「一點問題也沒有」。他說，：“脫臼以後手掌可以輕易穿過手銬，而飆高的腎上腺素會蓋過肌肉撕裂的疼痛感，所以還是可以——”

“閉嘴，你這個瘋子！”警察先生忍無可忍，還是從牙縫裡出聲，打斷了這人明顯的小動作。他知道扉間只要一被嚇壞，就會迴光返照的變得話多又煩人。

被這麼一喊，扉間安靜下來。好險，不然一沒察覺，胡言亂語會使得他僅剩的那一丁點尊嚴也讓自己給扔了。

他靜靜待著，讓斑即快速的確認自己的狀態。“能走嗎？”

“可以的。”

“⋯⋯來”

“⋯⋯”  
扉間斷然拒絕宇智波警官要把他打橫抱起的舉動。他又不是少了一條腿。可是扉間沒有拒絕對方支撐起自己的動作，事實上他需很要這個。

宇智波斑在其他人還在搜索時就敏銳地感受到有異常的聲響。有個警員很快查出停在院子裡的車子是無牌車。而斑都沒來得及給其他人指示就衝到屋後的倉庫裡找到被遮擋起來的地窖入口。  
破門而入時看見的畫面還未被大腦解讀消化，他的身體卻先行動了。事後回想，若再晚個半秒，千手扉間這人就真的沒了。

暴打那人幾秒鐘後，他才理智回籠，憶起答應長官要留這人渣活口，斑堪堪止住揮到一半的拳頭。轉頭尋找扉間。

然而看到千手扉間慘兮兮的模樣，嘴裡還不停的嘮叨著試圖安撫自己的話時，斑只覺得又好笑又心疼又氣惱。一貫一本正經卻又傻呼呼的模樣。最後他要滿嘴瞎話的扉間安靜下來。並且現在就要帶他離開這個鬼地方，再多待一秒他都不能忍受。

但是當他攙扶著人走到門邊時——那扇門碎了一半，宇智波斑光用肩膀衝撞就造成了足夠大的破壞——那男人叫住扉間，他們轉頭驚訝的看到那人搖搖晃晃從地上爬起來。

男人的下巴確實被打歪了。但他仍然在說些什麼、瘋瘋癲癲的話語。

斑轉身就把扉間護在身後。

男人發出抓狂的喊叫。他衝過來時，視線還緊盯著身後的扉間，宇智波斑輕易伸手截住對方的衣領一甩將他拖倒在地上，手臂上肌肉都鼓了起來，青筋暴露。  
他早就想要，很重，很重的傷害這傢伙了。

但千手扉間卻突然抬手扯住他的袖子。表現得非常淡然，“別，斑。我們走吧，讓別人來收拾他。”

他遲疑了一秒，可千手扉間說：“他已經沒法再傷到我了。”  
宇智波斑蹙著眉，懸在半空的手又多停留了半秒才順從的放下。但很快地俯下身提著那人的領子把他拉起來，從男人的身上摸出鑰匙。把扉間手腕上的最後一個鐐銬打開。

“閉嘴。”  
那男人開始咒罵宇智波斑時扉間直接斥責他。

走上通往平面一樓的窄小木梯時，背後還傳來男人的喊叫，他邊用難聽的字彙辱罵宇智波斑，又一邊還苦苦哀求天使不要離開。

時隔多日，新鮮的空氣與久違的陽光讓千手扉間感到放鬆。  
重獲自由的感受一並抽去硬撐起來的偽裝，讓他突然腳下一軟失去對自己身體的掌控權，而宇智波斑像是早等著這一刻似的接住他。

他圍著毛毯坐在救護車尾的保險桿上。  
現在斑跟他的組員在地下室指揮後續趕到的警員採集蒐證，加害人已經戴上手銬，由兩名警員夾在中間、伴隨一位救護員先被送走了。  
幾位曾有過簡短對話過的警員看到扉間時露出放心的表情，隔了一小段距離朝他點點頭。  
他們都很貼心的沒有上前慰問他。扉間為此感到感激。

脫臼又接回的手腕現在腫得跟麵包一樣，腎上腺素消退後陣陣鈍痛傳來，醫護人員用冰敷枕墊在上面減緩痛感。他接受了醫護人員要用繃帶遮蓋住頸上的痕跡的建議。

而雖然他表示自己的精神狀態沒問題，但那個負責做紀錄的小警員還是很堅持讓自己先休息，要他身心足夠放鬆後在做筆錄。

真是，我沒有那麼脆弱吧。只是感到有一點點疲倦而已。

算了。千手扉間乾脆依靠在救護車的門上，決定等斑出來以後就跟他說自己可以馬上做筆錄。

然後他就睡著了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本來發文的地方都被屏蔽了，在此補檔

睜眼以後又是白花花一片，視線清晰的過程像回放一部已經結束了的電影，片尾裡主人公將關上的門再次打開，讓映照在地上的一線光芒再次放大。記憶以逆向的方式回溯到腦海裡。  
千手扉間稍微感受了一下，並沒有生出任何特別的情緒。只有坐在身側的宇智波斑表情嚴肅的瞪著眼雙手抱胸，看著聞訊而來的女護理師替扉間檢查的動作。  
女護理師在醫院也有一段資歷，千奇百怪的病患與家屬見過不少，此時並不覺宇智波斑那如臨大敵的神情會給自己造成任何困擾。最後她只是囑咐了要按時服用消炎藥便離開了病房。

“你的表情很嚇人啊。”看那人一副苦大仇深的模樣扉間忍不住翹起嘴角。

“抱歉。”黑髮的男人說道，卻仍然皺著臉。他在護理師帶上房門後湊近床鋪，本環抱於胸前的手搭上病床一側的欄杆上。

喂你別道歉啊——扉間抬起手想要拍拍對方抓著欄杆的爪子，但斑立刻反手圈住他的手腕，並將其輕輕放回床上，接著他繞到床的另一邊，把扉間另一隻沒打上點滴的手握在手心裡。

宇智波泉奈一進門頓了一下。

“噢。”  
他跟他哥哥一樣漂亮的黑曜石眼睛瞪得大大的。雖然扉間不曉得對方之前準備了怎樣的講稿，但現在肯定忘得一乾二凈。

扉間也不能說自己會對泉奈的反應感到驚訝，畢竟他也清楚現在自己的模樣看著不是很好。雖然實際的外傷並不嚴重，但獲救後的這段時間裡他的身體卻出乎意料的虛弱，整個人懨懨的好像一腳踹斷歹徒肋骨的是另一人似的。大概是，當時的腎上腺素都退去，獲救之後精神鬆懈便原形畢露了。醫生是這樣說的，而躺在棉被裡的扉間只是額了一聲就被斑制止：“好了別反駁了，你就是個愛逞強的傢伙。”  
好像你就一點也不逞強一樣。扉間心想，但抬眼看了看斑，最後什麼也沒說。

一直到第三天，一般親友才被允許探視。泉奈多少從哥哥那知道了狀況，卻還是早早的到醫院報到。  
儘管脖子上的各種痕跡已經被繃帶遮住，可也讓本來只是封閉性的傷口卻因此看起來嚴重許多；而眼球的白色部分現在則看起來有些嚇人，由於當時被掐頸，眼球部分的戲微血管爆裂，在眼周的青黑瘀血尚未退去，在眼白部位的瘀血尤為明顯，不知情的人一眼看過去就像這人有一對黑眼紅瞳仁似的。

就是，看上去真的挺嚇人。

“...你看起來像殭屍。”最終泉奈癟著嘴說出這麼一句話。

扉間失笑，那個噁心的男人說了那麼多廢話，唯一一句正確的就是關於他對宇智波泉奈的描述——小可愛。  
不過他當然沒和泉奈說，免得泉奈吐自己一身。

這幾天來探病的訪客不少，西村家的小姑娘以及家長們；扉間得到一大一小充滿感激的擁抱，如過不是因為身上一堆繃帶讓他看起來有點可憐兮兮的，西村家的人還想給他個巨大又溫暖的團抱。  
宇智波斑在一邊旁觀千手扉間感動又不自在的隱藏害羞的模樣，默默對著角落偷笑。

結果才剛剛笑完他就樂極生悲了。因為署長來了一通電話要他回局裏協助結案。老男人的聲音非常之無情，：“人既然找回來了也不會亂跑，你給我回來好好工作——”  
其實，扉間之前也問過，他想這人天天往醫院跑難道不值班了嗎，可是宇智波斑哼哼兩聲要他好好養傷別操這心，說他跟長官有默契的。

可這“默契”不能被無限上綱，於是宇智波斑很哀怨。以及後來他搬出積攢已久的特休假卻被上級以「非常時期」為由駁回。

斑在病房門口來回走了三四遍才依依不捨的離開。回去以後他原本想露個面以後就溜走，但很遺憾...宇智波警官作為這次案件的最大功臣，不可避免地被拱上檯面成為官方發言人，雖然他不善於言詞但英氣逼人的容貌收服了眾多記者、以及民眾。

莫名其妙的，出現幾則關於介紹這位帥氣警官的新聞。在他一次又一次冷著臉念完手裡的稿子時，還不得不忍受一些關於他私人問題的轟炸。

跟案件無關的無可奉告。  
問這樣的問題是在妨礙我執行公務。  
不，我對姊姊型的也沒興趣。

事與願違，他的冷淡似乎讓他的人氣不降反蹭蹭上升。不只這樣，之後署長又喚到他到辦公室裡，要求下次受採訪時別忘了要順到宣導一下安全事項，以及提高民眾對警察的配合度——總之就是，他被託付了許多任務，看來升遷之日不遠矣。

呸，杯具到吐血。

然後千手扉間還不嫌事多的從電視機上截了一張他被採訪的照片發給他：加薪以後請吃大餐。

而在沒有宇智波斑這條惡龍踞守的病房裡，多出不少來自警署的訪客。而這些勇士們紛紛對千手扉間大倒苦水。

“斑是個混蛋，他不讓我們找你玩！”一位負責警署詢問台的斑的好友直言不諱。

“前輩他，眼神真的好可怕啊，千手先生您沒事真的太好了，不然那幾天前輩就像個火藥庫一樣！！真好擔心您要再有什麼壞消息前輩他就要升級成核武器了——”這，來自一位顯然很菜的菜鳥。

“喔呵呵，聽到你出事他像噴火的史矛革一樣，十多個訓練有素的同仁撲上去都差點沒能拉住他。”老警官樂呵呵的拍著扉間的手臂笑說。

千手扉間聽了哭笑不得。

與此同時，被人在背後調侃了個爽的可憐的宇智波斑忙的腳不沾地，然而就算他把牙齒磨的喀嗤喀嗤響長官也沒放行讓他去接千手扉間出院。所以後來是宇智波泉奈陪著扉間辦理出院手續，一邊透露了他哥哥是怎樣挨個去威脅那些記者不許前來打擾他們。

“當然那些記者本來就知道不該透露任何一位受害人的個資，但哥哥他就是不放心菜鳥會不會誤犯。”泉奈擺擺手說道。

“你覺得那些記者是恫嚇住了還是被你哥的臉迷惑了。”

“肯定兩者都有，不說哥哥光是皺個眉就能端了一窩黑道。我們宇智波雖然帥到差點沒朋友，但有一長好臉皮還是益處多多——”宇智波泉奈對於自家的基因自信心爆棚。他說只要他們想就可以輕易的用臉龐迷惑對手，就像給人施幻術那樣。

他們兩人大笑一陣子。

“扉間，你知道，也不是非得親自出庭不可。”後來泉奈跟他走在路上時說。

扉間笑一笑，沒說話。泉奈看了以後聳聳肩沒繼續勸。

出庭作證時，泉奈不愧為第一學府法律系的高材生，旁聽的群眾至終都沒回神過來那留著辮子的俊俏青年是來表演的還是來作證的又或根本就是原告方的律師偽裝成了被害人；他不僅把案件精確的以彷彿加上了「強調符號」的確切罪證以故事的形式呈現出來——故事敘事是最有效率的打動人心的方式——還順口糾正了被告律師引用不當的條例。

口才極佳思路清晰，如果不是因為泉奈的內在是個超級硬漢，他只消再假哭幾聲估計其他被害人都不需要上去作證了。

千手扉間決定以後少點吐槽關於泉奈會讓自己的委託人敗訴的玩笑。呃嗯，但那麼做真的很有趣。

然而那男人垂首站在被告席上，一點也不在乎周圍議論紛紛的聲音，以及泉奈對他的控訴。  
西村家的小女孩沒有到現場，她母親代替年幼的她走上證人席。“就算不是我的孩子，我也無法相信有人能傷還一個年幼無知的孩童。”

而被告的辯護律師似乎也敬業的盡自己的義務，替那人辯護，試著將必將到來的刑罰減輕。但是那男人似乎對此毫不關心。他眼神淡漠的像是眼前不過是上演了一齣他不感興趣的話劇。

待到千手扉間被傳喚時，現場旁聽的民眾只吵雜了一瞬間就迅速的安靜下來。他走上證人席時幾乎靜的連人的呼吸聲都聽不見。大部分來的人都有替他加油打氣的意味。而這時打破沉默的是從頭自尾不吭一聲的男人。“所以那條野狗操過你了？有我操你舒服嗎？”

這句話讓法官大人不得不狠狠地、連續用木槌砸桌子幾乎兩分鐘，才制止了場內可能發生的暴動。

那人身邊的被告律師已一臉生無可戀。

宇智波泉奈再次為男人的下限刷新認知。作嘔的同時他一方面有不知該慶幸他哥哥不在現場的好，還是在這來的好些、令一方面又擔憂地看著扉間的背影。  
而彷彿能察覺了來自泉奈的擔憂，白髮的青年微微錯過臉，對他做了一個「我沒事」的嘴型。接著，千手扉間用其極穩定的語調開口說話，完全不受男人污穢言語的影響。甚至當應法官要求簡短的陳述被困時遭受的噁心對待他也平淡陳述他們。

可以預見的，被告敗訴。

上訴的唯一價值是減輕刑責，但那男人的眼神從頭到尾都黏在千手扉間身上，顯然辯護律師已經仁義盡致了，他只能指望後續提交上去的精神鑑定書可以讓他獲得較輕的刑罰。  
在男人被警方帶走以前，扉間終於往那人看了一眼。  
視線交會的瞬間男人露出某種讓站在一旁的泉奈打了個寒顫的詭異眼神，彷彿在說十年後他還會找到他。

泉奈立刻轉頭去看千手扉間。結果扉間只是面無表前的目送那人被數位滿臉厭惡的警方推出門，依舊什麼反應也沒有。  
然後他轉過頭對泉奈露出淡淡的微笑。

散會後宇智波泉奈被對他青眼有加的律師前輩拖走，千手扉間婉拒他們的邀請一個人慢吞吞的拖著步子往門口走去。  
一推開大門，被室外的陽光晃了眼睛，適應之後才看到宇智波斑站在幾步之外看著自己，身上被明亮的陽光度了一層金。

一爽漂亮的墨色眼睛裡閃爍著絲絲擔憂，以及不可描述的委屈。

他們倆因為宇智波斑連續加班數天，連面都沒見上幾次、再加上男人公職員身份必須在這種場合避嫌——旁邊的門衛用眼神透漏著這男人剛剛在開庭期間扒在門縫上偷聽偷看。無奈宇智波斑對於千手扉間再次面對那人渣的這件事有一千萬個不願意，但最終他沒能改變青年坐下要出庭的決定，所以宇智波斑又過了好幾天惶惶不安的日子。明明是個辦案風格像惡狼的大警官。千手扉間突卻然感覺對方那可憐的小表情跟大哥有點相似，不禁翹起嘴角笑了。

而他不知道自己這時候看起來是什麼模樣，可卻使得斑瞬間露出被驚艷的神情。

空氣凝結了一秒鐘，連懸浮在半空中的塵埃都在陽光下閃閃發光，此時的風如此醺人。

扉間意外的感覺到體內燃起了一股濃烈的慾望，叫囂著要求和對方更加靠近——儘管他們現在正處於一個公共的、開放的空間。

但扉間沒有費神多想，輕易地順從了身體裡磁鐵一樣的吸引力——他湊上去，將自己的唇主動貼上對方的。而他的情人直接摟住他加深了這個吻，強壯的手臂緊緊箍著他的腰將自己貼在身上。扉間伸手圈住他的脖子，指尖擦過濃密的長髮。

他微微張開嘴，以便他們交換彼此的靈魂。

短短一瞬間扉間想起他們第一次接吻時，因為忘記自己擁有一個叫做鼻子的器官而差點愚蠢的死於窒息。

然後他很快地將注意力放回正確的地方。

他們分開時胸口還緊貼著彼此的。互相抵著額頭，感受著對方的氣息不穩。

“我沒事了。”最後扉間說。

這次斑完全相信他。

後續

千手柱間回國，剛剛好趕上弟弟的畢業典禮。

只能說真巧，泉奈跟扉間雖然就讀不同的大學卻遭遇了畢業典禮在同天情況，而按常理來說作為親哥的斑應該去參加弟弟那場。斑當然想，可是他哪兒都不想錯過！好險，正在左右為難時他們就接到柱間要去參加千手扉間的畢業典禮的消息。如此一來宇智波斑只好依依不捨地多親了他男朋友兩下才送人離開趕去會場。

儘管是這麼安排，柱間也是在典禮開始前一刻才趕到。  
他甚至都沒來得及回家裡放下行李，下飛機後就直接打車匆匆趕往禮堂。一推開沈重的廳門，就看到千手扉間正走上講台，以畢業生代表的身份在聚光燈下站立，光源落在他銀白的髮梢，像是夜目地垂的星光將落在冰霜上的熠熠生輝，耀眼的不得了。

雖然他們之間的距離隔著近千個畢業生，但千手柱間仍可以真真切切的看到他弟弟那雙殷紅的眼瞳裡轉動著的流光，它們甚至多的溢出來在他肩上跳動。

不知不覺，柱間竟感到兩眼濕潤起來，與其說自己身為大哥，還不如講自己如老父親那般感到欣慰。  
在他離開日本的短暫四年裡，他的弟弟長大了不少。

很快的就進入了與畢業生合影的環節，之後就真正的散會了。  
遠遠的，柱間就發現扉間早看到自己，因此他邁開長腿快步走向前，心裡面默默提醒自己就算將近四年沒見到活生生的弟弟也不能太激動，既不可以撲上去，也不可以痛哭出來。他邊想，腳下越著急，在一個穿著畢業生學士服的人從他們倆中間經過時遮住了視線，千手柱間趁機低頭吸吸鼻子試圖鎮定自己。

結果他一直到了走到扉間跟前了才收回眼角堆滿的淚花，然後——他弟弟就撲過來給了自己一個結實的擁抱。

“大哥。”

哎呀，剛剛還想著要淡定呢。  
“...咿嗚、扉間...我好想你啊嗚嗚嗚...”這下子柱間頭都抬不起來了，他緊緊扣住弟弟的腰不放，黏瘩瘩的掛在弟弟身上，眼淚唏哩嘩啦地掉，用腦袋蹭著對方的。

“大哥...”扉間無奈，但也不在意他們的長幼舉止似乎調換過來了，抬起手拍了拍他哥哥的背。然後回抱過去。

但這裡畢竟是公共場合，所以後來千手扉間不得不花十分鐘給圍觀的同學們解釋他們真的是親兄弟而不是戀人。

我就說嘛，千手同學不是那種會腳踏兩條船的渣男啊！  
這不好說，你看我們扉間這種悶騷型的搞不好私底下玩得很開啊。  
咦，難道這就是傳說中的速食戀愛嗎？！

是說，扉間的解釋破壞了她們腦中各種綺旎不可描述的幻想——在床上扮演兄弟什麼的、似乎跟警察的誘惑有著不相上下的吸引力。

然而這次在這些瘋狂的女同學們又用他所理解不能的日文時彼此討論時，扉間完全放棄辯解，回頭拉著他哥哥就想走。沒想剛剛邁開腳步，一個女孩子就擠上來擋在他倆面前。

“？”扉間感覺這畫面似曾相似。

不妙。

“是這樣啊，那能不能跟柱間哥哥加個朋友呢？”  
如豺狼一般的女孩子一個接著一個湧了上來。七嘴八舌拉感情、要聯繫方式。

扉間再次愣住，還沒回過神就聽見自家大哥爽朗的笑著勾住他的肩膀，說，：“你們問扉間啊，他說可以我就可以。”話說完還寵溺的看了扉間一眼，意思不外乎：我什麼都聽弟弟的。

女孩們又炸了。

然後今天千手扉間學到了一個他似乎認識卻又異常陌生的單字。什麼叫做骨科？骨科怎麼能好好疵、以及好好疵又是什麼？

我是不是該重讀大學？學霸千手扉間開始自我懷疑。

最終千手扉間還是告訴他大哥當時發生的事情。  
柱間一下子愣住了，在扉間講述的過程中露出茫然又驚恐的神情，然而那表情堪堪在他臉上停留了半秒就消失不見了，後來他只是專注傾聽，也不曾打斷過弟弟的話語，僅有膝上的雙手緊緊握成拳狀。

待扉間說完，他只沈默了幾秒變重新推出微笑，：“老天，你現在沒事真的太好了。”

扉間事前預設的淚崩大哭、狗狗眼不滿、鬱悶到長出蘑菇等的情況都未發生，他鬆了口氣。  
畢竟這個男人也成長了啊。

但當千手柱間走上前緊緊抱住他弟弟時，仍舊掩飾不了泛紅的眼框。扉間被摟在大哥的懷裡，真切的感受著對方寬厚的身軀篩子一樣地顫抖，他抬手試著安慰他，可心裡一陣發酸。“對不起，瞞著大哥——”

這次柱間打斷他，顫聲說道：“別道歉，這些事件裡唯一什麼都沒做錯的只有你...”

柱間用「現在立刻馬上」的緊急通告將宇智波斑約了出來。

這個愛聊天又話嘮的男人竟然會那麼眼簡意賅的說話，使得第一次被除了弟弟跟扉間秒掛電話的斑愣了會兒。

宇智波警官的直覺告訴他肯定有事。就是不曉得現在是不是要為了自己在柱間出國當天就把他弟弟拐到自己家裡同居，而痛揍自己一頓。或者是因為其他原因？可是他哪猜得著，柱間這傢伙不僅腦洞奇大，還老愛吃他弟弟的醋。  
喂，我都讓扉間回你家老宅住幾天陪你了，還不滿意啊千手柱間。斑心想著，仍乖乖拎上掛在椅背上的外套出門。

他在居酒屋角落的桌子上找到老友，而柱間從他走進門的那一刻就盯著他了。

一看見對方通紅的眼睛，斑立刻明白過來定是千手扉間和他大哥說了他不在國內時發生的大事。雖然他曉得這事兒遲早要跟柱間說，但沒想到千手扉間攤牌速度這麼快。不過現在看著千手柱間這副悲傷欲絕的可憐模樣，斑開始擔心扉間的狀態恐怕也好不到哪裡。

柱間看穿了斑的想法，他舉起酒瓶給好友的杯子裡傾入酒液，邊說：“沒事，我沒在扉間面前哭出來。我知道他看我哭肯定要難過的。”他的語氣平穩，神色淡然，剛剛見到的悲痛神情也收拾的一干二淨，唯一能顯露出他心情的只有那雙顫抖著倒酒的手。柱間又繼續說：“我本來沒想問的，但實在很擔心所以還是問了，我問扉間受了哪些傷——”

柱間放下酒瓶用手壓著鼻樑，：“他說就一點擦傷。”

斑本想給對方也倒酒，但他注意到旁邊已經有幾個空酒瓶了，於是他靜靜的聽對方繼續說。

“聽他這樣說我才更難受了，因為通常扉間越是輕描淡寫就表示事情就越嚴重——”

斑這才明白過來，原來過去他旁觀千手兄弟互動時，千手柱間對他弟弟所表現出的傻愣模樣並不完全是真的，他只是不想要施加壓力、不想要逼他弟弟而已。看上去千手柱間是個坑弟的天才，但事實上他對千手扉間的疼愛不會比自己對泉奈少半分。

柱間嚴肅的看向他，他不希望自己的弟弟未來再有機會受到傷害。所以他問斑：“那個人，現在怎麼樣。”

“死了。”斑淡然地陳述，並且不意外的看到坐在對面的柱間露出跟當初自己聽到消息時一模一樣的表情。那時的他不曉得自己心裡是爲扉間將不在受到那人的騷擾而松口氣，還是為了那人純粹是心臟病發猝死而感到可惜，走得太乾脆。“扉間也知道這事了，沒有太大反應。”斑說，語氣無波。

柱間愣在原地，本來針對性的憤怒似乎在瞬間因為失去標的而消散了，不，還殘留了一些留給他自己：柱間對自己生氣著，他說，“我不是個好大哥。”沒能好好保護弟弟，讓他受到第二次傷害。

“不，柱間。是我沒有保護好他，扉間之所以受傷都是我的責任。”這話是第一次說出口，而這似乎也只能和柱間說了。因為斑知道如果他跟扉間說這的話，對方一定會非常氣惱。

“別這樣說，是我當初就不該在國外待那麼久——”

“我才是那時就不該瞞著你那傢伙出獄的事。我不該一看扉間流眼淚就心軟...”

“那肯定是扉間的主意，一定是因為我不夠可靠他才不願意告訴我、嗚——”

“要是能早點發想出方法找到扉間，他就不會遭受那麼多傷害了...”斑也低頭吸吸鼻子。 

等千手扉間找到居酒屋時，被一地的空酒瓶驚呆了。“喂！”他喊道。

那兩個酒鬼臉上被酒精燻得通紅，不光是淚痕掛了滿臉還不停地吸鼻子。被他喊了一聲同時轉過頭，一見是扉間就雙雙癟嘴，眼看著又要嘩嘩掉淚。

“回家了！”扉間無奈道，全世界就這兩個人最騰鬧。他走上前，還沒想好要先拉誰起來他大哥就率先撲了過來。“嗚啊——！！”扉間被衝撞的不得不倒退半步以免直接坐倒在地上。

“扉間！噢，我不是好大哥，但是你別不要我好嗎——嗚嗚...”已在歐洲闖出一片名號的藝術家千手柱間以其極失態的模樣巴在他弟弟身上哇哇大哭。“雖然不是好大哥，但是我是全世界、最愛你的兄長，嗚嗚——”

扉間還沒來得及反應過來，就驚悚的看見另一邊的宇智波斑縱身一躍也撲了上來。這時兩個成年人的體重終於讓千手扉間修長的身子不堪負荷，啪唧一屁股坐到了地上。斑試圖用手肘頂開千手柱間，一邊嚷嚷：“別聽他胡說，嗝、我宇智波、斑才是全是界最愛你的——”

“我用生命保證不會再讓你、嗝受到一丁點傷害...”他拼命把扉間往自己懷裡攬。

柱間不樂意了，他還了好友一個拐子，仍巴著弟弟不放：“咿、你這混蛋能有我愛我弟弟嗎，趁我不在拐我家弟弟、你甚至沒我弟弟高——”我有這麼愛你，扉間。

那位仁兄嚷嚷著，舉起手比劃出一個用來譬喻「超級多」的手勢。

斑推搡回去：“你太天真了柱間，我愛他愛到性別都不是問題了身高還能是嗎？嗝、我能幫扉間暖床你行嗎...”我愛你超過你哥的十倍、嗯不只，一百倍。他嘀咕道。

眼看這對話越來越沒個樣，重點是三個人在地上滾成一團能看嗎。扉間被兩人扯過來拉過去，額角青筋突突地跳，終於忍不住大喝一聲，：“都給我閉嘴！！”

兩人立馬安靜如雞。

“現在，我付完錢之前待在原地不准動。”  
扉間站起身時，兩人纏在他身上的爪子立刻收回各自的膝蓋上，端正地跪坐在原地。

居酒屋老闆一臉驚奇地看著這幕一邊算帳找錢。

“好了，起來吧。”扉間收起錢包走回兩人跟前，又說，：“一起回家，不准胡鬧。”

這下換計程車司機目瞪口呆的看白髮的青年趕屍一樣的把兩個酒鬼指揮著上了車。

處理兩個酒鬼挺勞心勞力，所以扉間最終決定把兩個人都拎回老家一起照顧。  
在他鋪床時，柱間跟斑都不敢吱聲，因為剛才在車上時他們又就著扉間該回哪個「家」而爭執起來。被扉間用眼神殺了遍。

“睡。”他指示道。

因為酒精作用開始昏昏欲睡的柱間突然發現他弟弟也給他在地上鋪了被褥，他明明有房間有床墊的呀。柱間可憐巴巴的看向扉間。我弟弟是不是真的不要我了？

接收到大哥的小眼神，扉間哄道：“大哥，你身上都是酒味還沒有洗澡呢，今晚先這樣睡吧。”

宇智波斑倒是沒怎麼爭執，從扉間剛才拉拉他的手之後他就乖乖的不吵不鬧。

後來兩人在引導下一前一後鑽進被窩躺好。  
離開房間前，扉間想了想，走回床鋪邊俯下身子同時摟了摟他們兩人，小聲又快速的說：“差點忘了說，我也愛你們。”

被幸福泡泡包圍著的睡意朦朧之間，柱間冷不拎丁想起一個重要的問題。  
是說，他弟弟已經跟這個斑同居了四年，而以自己跟水戶交往的經驗來看，牽手擁抱什麼的大概在前幾個月就完成了。而他回來以後可以感覺到弟弟真的好了很多，畢典上給自己的大大擁抱就是最明顯的例子。不是說他對此不樂見，扉間不再過度的對肢體觸碰抗拒了，為此柱間開心都來不及了。

只不過唯一的問題是——四年吶。他都不敢想自己究竟錯過多少！

他抵抗睡意偏頭去看隔壁的好友。自己錯過的都由這人去經歷了吧。  
他惴惴不安的開口：“斑啊，我說...”

“...嗯？”宇智波斑早就一半陷入了夢鄉，哼了一聲算是有在聽他說話。

“你，你對扉間...那、那個啥了嗎？”

“嗯哼。”

柱間從門縫下透進來的微弱光線看到好友的嘴角翹起一個滿足的弧度。

噢，這下他完全酒醒了。

全文完


End file.
